


Scarlett Stormblood and the Burden of Fate

by S_C_Craven



Series: Scarlett Stormblood [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Protective Fred Weasley, Top Fred Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 73,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_Craven/pseuds/S_C_Craven
Summary: This is the second of three books in the Scarlett Stormblood series.What was supposed to be a summer spent learning about her mother's peculiar childhood turns into a summer with more questions than answers. When Scarlett returns to Hogwarts, things seem different. Scarlett starts to grow distant from her friends as Cecilia Finch closes in. It will take all Scarlett has to fight against her fate.Note: This book contains strong language, violence, mentions of trauma/abuse/triggers. Reader discretion is advised.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Scarlett Stormblood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett was running, her bare feet pounding on the forest floor as she raced down the path. Ahead of her, Victoria's pink gingham dress fluttered behind her. Victoria took the corner, Scarlett fighting to catch up to her.

"It's not fair!" Scarlett screamed as her legs began to ache. Victoria laughed, the warm summer breeze carrying the sound towards Scarlett as she rounded the corner and came to a stream. Victoria had already crossed, mud-spattered up onto her dress.

"Mom won't like that you're all dirty," Scarlett called over the rushing of the stream. Victoria rolled her eyes, sticking out her tongue as Scarlett groaned. She was determined to get across the stream, eyeing the rocks spotting out of the water. She took the first one, her arms outstretched to steady her.

She took the second one, Victoria bouncing on the balls of her feet and watching. Scarlett was just about to pounce on the third stone and cross when a heart-stopping cry took both of them by surprise. Scarlett was yanked sideways and into the stream.

A large beast that looked to be the cross of a leopard and a pufferfish had pinned her to the stream floor. It was only a foot deep, but Scarlett's head was fully submerged as her eyes burned against the murk the action had stirred up.

She cried out, raking at the large paw that had her contained. There was nothing she could do as the water began to clear. Suddenly, the paw disappeared. Scarlett clawed her way to the surface, sputtering wildly.

She looked to see the creature that had attacked her now floating above the stream in a shimmering gold blanket of magic. It seemed to be dreaming as Victoria carefully maneuvered it to a nearby glen before immediately yanking Scarlett up.

"T-That was a Nundu. Where did it come from?" Scarlett choked, her small hand wrapped in Victoria's. Victoria came to the edge of the wood and across the way, Scarlett could see her father and Gabriel herding a group of Erumpets into the pasture. Victoria stopped, Scarlett almost colliding with her as she whipped around.

"You mustn't tell them what happened." her voice was harsh in the summer breeze. Scarlett glanced down at her blue gingham dress that was drenched and muddy.

"What will I say about all of this?" Scarlett shot back as Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Make up a lie. Say I pushed you. You can't tell them Scarlett or they will send me away again. Do you want me to leave?" Victoria shot, grabbing her shoulders. At 7, Scarlett was almost as tall as Victoria who was only 11. Scarlett shook her head, though in her mind she confessed that she liked it better when Victoria was away. 

"Swear it--on your life," Victoria said, her voice stern as she extended her pinky finger. Scarlett eyed it for a moment as their father caught sight of them and called out for them to come home. She linked her pinky in with Victoria's. 

"I swear it."

Scarlett awoke to a rumble, the bright afternoon sun momentarily blinding her as she blinked furiously awake. She was in the woods, though this time much older and dry--for now. 

Dark storm clouds loomed in the west and rain was on its way. Scarlett pushed herself up, her poetry book falling to the blanket beneath her as she took in a deep gulp of country air. 

The dream was one she had been having for days, the moments playing over and over in different orders. She wondered at their meaning and why all of the sudden she was thinking of them. 

A second rumble and a large gust of wind that nearly ripped her notebook's pages away let her know it was time to get back. Scarlett began shoving her blanket and books into her rucksack, forcing the zipper closed before standing up. 

Her white sundress was stained, no doubt Volpey would be more than happy to take advantage of this to talk to her. Scarlett began the trek back to Wintervale, the Nightfreeze's ancestral home. 

She walked slowly, even though the sky grew darker with each passing moment. The wind picked up more, Scarlett hugging her sore arms to herself as she ducked her head. Rain began to fall, it's sound overpowering on the vibrant green leaves above her. 

Dots of water trickled past them, their chilled drips painting her hair and face. Scarlett had spent a good majority of the last two months outside and hadn't ever been in a rush to return to the manor house. Above her, Scarlett caught sight of a sleek black owl. Her heart and pace quickened as she came to the wall that separated the grounds from the forest. 

With a mighty toss, her bag went flying over the eight-foot stone wall. Next, Scarlett forced her bare feet and fingers into the broken areas of stone, pulling herself up the wall. She came to the top, the manor house finally coming into view. It loomed like a dark creature in the rainy distance. 

Four gables were decorated with chimneys and finials that stretched towards the sky like skeletal hands. The back terrace was slowly deteriorating, the house in much need of some TLC, or so Scarlett thought as she finally dropped to the ground. 

Mud splashed up onto her white dress, Scarlett scooping up her bag before weaving through unkempt hedges. The back garden echoed a once divine beauty, their two large fountains now murky and deep. The statues that resided in the middle of both were crumbling and covered in moss and grime. 

The rain was deafening as it pounded the leaden waters. She hurried along, climbing one of the two staircases and ducking underneath the cornice and into the ballroom. 

Inside, the room was dark and somewhat less musty than the rest of the house. In the corner, silver glistened in the steel gray light of the storm, a reminder of the coming event. Scarlett pulled the glass-paned door shut behind her, ready to replace the heavy curtain. 

"Ah! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Scarlett's hair stood on end as she whipped around, taking in her uncle Leo on the other side of the room. In the dim light of the foyer behind him, he looked almost like a specter standing in the doorway. 

He began to cross the room to her, his boots clicking on the marble and Scarlett recoiling into the musty curtain. She fought to control her breathing as she gripped the worn strap of her bag. 

"Tut tut, look at you. You are absolutely filthy." Leo said, stopping short and taking her in. Scarlett glanced down, her muddy feet and dress a reflection of her walk back. 

"Sneaking about the woods all day is not the way a young witch should behave." he nagged, as Scarlett rolled her eyes. 

"I wasn't sneaking, I was reading and I needed some proper light. You keep it like a vampire liar in here." Scarlett shot, gesturing to the room. Leo's hand tightened on his walking stick, Scarlett eyeing the ruby eyes of the silver hyena. 

"You are so much like her," he started, reaching out and taking a strand of her wet, stringy hair in between his fingers. The action made Scarlett's skin crawl. In the foyer, she could just make out two gray eyes peering over the door frame. 

"Look at me when I talk to you," Leo commanded, dropping her hair and squeezing her chin. Scarlett met his dark eyes, almost black. They were brown eyes, but not like Hermione's or Fred's.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready by the time you finish." Leo instructed, dropping her chin and giving her a cold gaze. Scarlett crossed her arms and ducked around him, crossing the room.

"And they'll be no more ventures into the forest, understood?" he shot as Scarlett reached the door, the set of eyes now nowhere in sight. She paused, her hand on the door jam and she squeezed her eyes closed. 

"Yes," she said, letting out a shaky breath as she started for the stairs. 

"Yes what, Scarlett?" Leo snapped, still staring out into the drenched garden. Scarlett rounded the stairs, gripping the banister as if it were her only lifeline in a storm. 

"Yes, Uncle Leo." 

Scarlett stomped upstairs knowing full well she would hear about it at dinner. She stalked over to her door and gave it a hard slam before turning the lock. Her bag slipped off her shoulder, the room cold around her. She turned, leaning against the door as she hugged her arms to herself. 

Since Scarlett had arrived at Wintervale in June, she had spent every night here in her mother's old bedroom. Scarlett imagined, at one time, it had been quite opulent with its tall, wooden headboard and marble fireplace. 

Windows stood on the opposite wall, Scarlett having ripped down the gaudy deep red curtains on her second day here. The angry gray light cast a haze over her room as she sighed and walked over to the bathroom. 

On her way, she maneuvered a labyrinth of books, all stacked in neat little piles. Since she had arrived, Scarlett had been sneaking a book a day from the expansive Wintervale library. She had organized them in piles based on subject and if they had been read and, slowly, had been returning them as if they had never been missing in the first place. 

That plan had worked out great until last week when Uncle Leo caught her sneaking a Robert Frost book from one of the shelves. That alone had cost her a sore right arm and a lump on her shoulder from when he had shoved her into the mantle. 

Inside the cold, tiled bathroom, Scarlett began to draw a bath. The old pipes creaked and groaned as the water that flowed through them grew warmer and warmer. She pulled off her sundress and tossed it in a corner, eyeing her upper body in the bathroom mirror. 

Her scars from that night were still present, something Leo always wanted to see, especially when he had a few brandies in him. She turned, checking the bruise from last week, and was glad to see it had faded to a barely-there blue. Pursing her lips, Scarlett turned away, going to the tub. 

The hot water was a welcome relief on her scabbed feet. Her body ached as she submerged herself slowly so as to not cause herself too much pain. Then, she finally dunked her head under the water. 

Under the water, Scarlett felt as if her life had paused. Sometimes, memories would flash across her mind, other times she imagined she could force herself into a different dimension. She figured if she just waited long enough, she would come back up and in the Gryffindor girls washroom or back at Storm Hall where her mother would scold her for staying under too long. 

Scarlett opened her eyes, wondering if it had worked when she spotted two gray eyes and a long nose jutting over the side of the porcelain tub. She immediately came up, her nose burning as she gripped the side. 

"Volpey! What have I told you about privacy?" Scarlett groaned, reaching for her washcloth and pulling it over her non-submerged parts. She looked over to see the house-elf, Volpey, collecting her stained dress. 

"Volpey is terribly sorry Mistress Stormblood. Volpey was worried about Mistress." Volpey said slowly, looking up at her. She stood less than two feet high, her feet wrapped in linens and her clothing a mere potato sack sporting the logo of a farm a few towns over. 

Scarlett gave an annoyed sigh and shook her head. 

"You know I don't like being called Mistress. It makes me feel old and weird, and as for being worried about me, you know you shouldn't be up here." Scarlett warned as Volpey held up her dress fabric and then gestured to a steeping cup on the small table beside the tub. 

"Volpey has found good ways to get around Master Nott. Volpey knows how Master Nott can be," she said as Scarlett pursed her lips and eyed the house elf. 

"Go on, before he finds out you were here. Thanks for the tea," Scarlett said gently as Volpey nodded and tossed her clothing over her shoulder. She disappeared through the cracked door and left Scarlett alone. 

She stared at the ceiling, a water spot that would eventually take the whole thing with it glaring back at her. Around her, marble and tiles kept the room chilled as she submerged her head again. 

It was long before she reappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

Scarlett awoke early the next day, eager to catch the morning's post and then duck out into the woods. The sun had just crested the mountains in the east when she had pulled on her shorts and t-shirt. She laced up her shoes, grabbed a few books from the pile where lady poets rested, and opened her door. 

Scarlett listened, the house silent as she slowly crept out and shut the door behind her. The ornate and worn runner muffled her footsteps as she stopped in the main foyer. Light poured in from the large window to her left and on the wall ahead of her, her mother looked back at her. 

When Scarlett had first come here, she had stared at this unmoving portrait for a long while. At first, she had been angry that it wasn't magical, her mind coming up with aching questions even though it already knew they wouldn't be answered. Then, when she finally learned the true nature of her uncle, she spent more time ducking past it to avoid him. This time, however, she figured the house was quiet enough to afford a glance. 

In a large painting, her mother and two aunts sat encased in gold on a rough canvas. The oldest two stood, and the youngest, Theodora if Scarlett recalled correctly, was sitting. They all had somber looks on their faces, something Scarlett hadn't understood until she had spent time here. Beatrice and Winifred both had their pale hands on either shoulder of Theodora while Theodora sat with her hands folded in her lap. They had to have been at least 14 at the time it was painted. 

At the beginning of the summer, Scarlett was hopeful. She had a rough school year but the summer was wide open with the possibility of learning everything about her family. When they had arrived here, the air was different. A heaviness hung around the rooms that stayed locked up tighter than Gringotts. Exploring was discouraged and many hallways were completely blocked off with the explanation that heating was an issue. It was something that Scarlett didn't understand until one night a week after arriving. 

Scarlett shook her head as if the action would clear her mind and then went for the stairs, eager to get to the kitchen and intercede Volpey delivering the post. She had just rounded the newell post when a voice startled her, Scarlett crying out in surprise. 

"Good! You're awake!" She wheeled around to see Leo sitting in the parlor, a tray with tea and biscuits on it. Beside him on an end table, the day's mail sat. Scarlett cursed internally for not pulling herself out of bed earlier. She stepped forward, eyeing the stack of envelopes with her lips in a flat line. 

"Anything in there for me?" Scarlett asked, her hands resting on the wooden trim of the elaborate deep blue couch. Leo eyed the stack, before looking at her as he leaned back in his chair.

"I don't believe so, but you are welcome to have a look," he said, his tone off-putting. Usually, he shut her down as soon as she asked--an invitation to look was new and wouldn't be wasted. Every morning he was able to catch the post before she did, almost as if he controlled the owl entirely. Still, it never stopped her from trying. 

Scarlett dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch and rounded it, coming up beside him. She reached down, taking the stack and shuffling through it, noting the dirt under her fingernails that she decided she would battle that evening. 

A letter from someone named Yaxley, an ad for a broom tune-up, and finally another letter from someone named Carrow. Scarlett let out a deep breath and felt the warmth of Leo's hand on her lower back. She stiffened, gripping the letters and taking in a sharp breath. 

"You expecting something?" he asked as he looked up at her, his hand still on her back. Scarlett straightened the letters and shook her head before neatly placing them back on the marble table. 

"From that boy at the station no doubt." Leo pushed bitterly as Scarlett started towards her bag. Leo let out a tsk of disapproval. 

"Scarlett, remember what we talked about. No running off anymore. Now, we have a big day ahead of us. We have a fitting this morning and our party tonight. Come eat." Leo said, gesturing to the tea tray. Scarlett eyed him for a moment before sitting down. 

"I must ask you to recall your manners this evening. None of that," he said, gesturing to how Scarlett was slumped into the couch and munching on a biscuit with her worn sneakers propped on the dark wood of the coffee table. Scarlett rolled her eyes and dropped her feet. 

"Your aunt, Merlin rest her soul, made me promise that I would get you back from those people and ensure you became a great and refined young witch," Leo said, his voice tight as Scarlett choked on a bit of biscuit. 

"Those people are my parents and I already am a great witch because of them." Scarlett shot, the lamp beside Leo flickering as she glared at him. Leo stiffened, his eyes flipping to it as it returned to its normal state. 

"We will have none of your outburst tonight. You are to be introduced into society as my charge. Your actions reflect me and they will be controlled." Leo snapped as Scarlett scoffed and shuddered. 

"Society? You mean your Death Eater friends? I'd rather fight a Graphorn than hang out with them." Scarlett shot, Leo jumping from his chair and gripping his walking stick. 

"Enough! You will obey me, and that is my final word. Now let's get going." he added after Scarlett slumped back into the couch. He grabbed his walking cloak and then her jacket. Scarlett knew she wouldn't be cold in Diagon Alley and that the coat was only to keep everyone else from seeing the damage he had inflicted on her. 

Scarlett pulled on her jacket and followed him outside onto the front porch where the rising sun was casting a long shadow on the overgrown front driveway. Scarlett gulped as Leo extended this arm. She took it, his hand closing around hers and they disappeared with a pop. 

A second later, they were standing outside of Twillfit and Tattings, Scarlett feeling quite woozy. She took a moment to clear her head, her hands on her knees before Leo grabbed her arm and pulled her through the door. He never waited for her and she, thankfully, had never vomited on one of his trips. 

Inside, the shop smelled of fine leather and linen. If Scarlett had been here on any other occasion, she would have very much enjoyed shopping for a gown. This, however, seemed more like playing dress-up for some sadist. Scarlett lingered in the doorway as Leo spoke. 

"Maurice! Glad to see you old chap. How is your wife?" Leo asked, donning the usual false veneer he called upon whenever they were out in public. Scarlett cringed into a rack of fine blue velvet robes, the top of her hand brushing against them. She then turned and pretended to inspect them. 

"We've come for our final fitting," Leo stated, gesturing to Scarlett after Maurice finished talking about his wife's ailments. Scarlett approached him, Maurice ringing a little bell from his belt loop. The witch who had been working on Scarlett's dress appeared and came to her side. 

A few minutes later she was standing in the back of the store where Lucius Malfoy had been perched the first time she had met him. Scarlett refused to look in the mirror, already quite perturbed at the deep green monstrosity Leo had picked out. The witch was at her feet, finalizing the hem as Leo spoke. 

"It's a becoming color on her, don't you think Maurice?" he asked the shopkeeper, his hand on his chin in thought. Maurice nodded, smiling. 

"I do think so. Perfect for...what did you say this was for again?" Maurice asked as Scarlett snuck a glance to see Leo's face. 

"An introduction to high society. You see poor Scarlett was taken away from our family long ago and we have just gotten her back. We cannot wait--" 

The tinkling of the bell on the door cut Leo off. Scarlett was grateful, worried that he would spill too much and then have to kill Maurice like he did the barkeep at a No-Maj bar he had dragged her to a few weeks back. 

Maurice patted Leo's arm before approaching the customer that had just entered, promising he would only be a moment. 

"Ah, Mr. Weasley! How goes business down the street?" Maurice asked, Scarlett freezing at the mention of his name. She closed her eyes, praying it was Charlie or even Bill. She hadn't met Bill and he certainly wouldn't know her. 

"Lively as always. Say, do you have any more of those silk ties. George decided he fancied my orange one and I'm in need of another." Scarlett's heart took a swan dive, so far she was certain it reached a Gringotts vault. She snuck just a glance, her hands still clasped together. 

There he was, a specter in her mind until just now. He was older, more refined, and put together. His striped suit and fine shoes made Scarlett want to stare for hours. His profile, as he stared down through the glass case Maurice stood behind, was bound to haunt her dreams. It had only been a few months and it was almost as if she didn't know him anymore. 

She fought to keep her face expressionless as Leo finally noticed what she was doing. He came to her side, once again placing his hand on her lower back. She kept her head low, watching the needle without a hand weave in and out of the fabric near her knees. 

"Thanks for this, I sure needed it. You know you should come by the shop sometime, we've got a great hair growth serum that works overnight." Fred said Scarlett stifling a laugh as Maurice ran a hand over his growing bald spot. He laughed it off and told Fred he would after closing. 

Fred told him goodbye and left the store, Scarlett finally loosening her shoulders. Maurice rounded the cabinet, coming to Leo's side. 

"Mr. Nott, I have the most perfect set of gloves to go with this--"

"That won't be necessary, Maurice, and on second thought I'm not fond of the sleeves. Remove them, lower the neckline a bit, and package it up. We have much to do." Leo's voice was hard as Scarlett met his eyes in the mirror. If he could do wandless magic, she imagined the mirror would have shattered. Scarlett, on the other hand, was hoping she wouldn't cause any more of a scene than Leo had. 

Once Scarlett had shimmied out of the dress and given it to the witch to make final alterations, Leo pulled her aside. She could tell he was trying to keep his warm and jovial demeanor as he kneaded the handle of his walking stick. 

"Now I need to duck over to Borgin and Burkes for a few, you stay here and no tricks. Do you understand?" he said, his voice stern as he glared at her. Scarlett took a breath and nodded. 

"Good, I'll be back soon." With that, he exited the shop and left Scarlett alone in the store. Maurice and the witch were both waving their wands, fighting to make the last minute changes. Scarlett glanced at the door and then went for it. She opened it enough to not disturb the bell and then hurried down the street. 

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was only a few shops down, it's windows warm and inviting. Inside, Scarlett could hear a great deal of noise from delighted shouts to loud booms. She tentatively crept over to the window, peeking in around the frame. 

Behind a window display of Fainting Fudge, she could see the bright and wild inside of the store. People of all ages talked and swarmed around different items. It was incredible, just like Fred had imagined it would be. She smiled in spite of herself, the shop door opening as two young witches clamored out into the alley. 

The smell that wafted was so familiar it made her heart ache. It was a mixture of clove, citrus, and gun powder--his smell. Scarlett had been trying for months to remember it but couldn't until just now. She wanted to go in. She wanted to see him again, even if it was just another glance. She would even forget that he hadn't written her all summer for a glance. 

"Miss Nott?" Scarlett whipped around at the sound of her uncle's name to see Maurice carrying a large box. His spectacles were balanced on his nose as he handed it to her. 

"It's Stormblood and thanks," Scarlett said as she struggled to keep the box steady. Maurice eyed her for a moment before glancing behind her and into the shop. 

"Remarkable work isn't it? Why they're the only ones keeping this alley alive." Maurice commented as Scarlett glanced back too. She smiled, proud of Fred and his handiwork. 

"Yeah," 

"Scarlett?" Scarlett turned to see Leo, carrying a wrapped package under his arm and looking quite confused. Scarlett looked at Maurice who laughed. 

"I told you to stay--"

"Oh my fault, sir. I was headed over to the Wizard Wheezes and insisted I escort her to find you. Now that's done, I'll have a look at that hair serum." Maurice's eye twinkled as he looked at Scarlett before walking past her and into the shop. Leo rolled his eyes as he seized her arm and dragged her into a side alley. 

Before Scarlett could blink they were back on the porch of Wintervale. Leo pushed the front door open, Scarlett following him in. She placed the package carefully on the hall tree, before going to pull off her jacket. 

Pain radiated from her skull as she was yanked back and skidded across the foyer. She let out a cry of surprise as Leo glared at her. 

"Do you take me for a fool!?" he boomed, his fists clenched as Scarlett stared at him in shock. He gave her an expectant look, Scarlett stuttering as she pushed herself onto her elbows. 

"N-No, I don't." she tried, rubbing her head. He fumed, his breathing deep and fast. 

"I saw you outside that shop, you were trying to talk to that boy. That boy from the station." Scarlett scoffed, anger bubbling in her. All she wanted was a glance, not even a full conversation though she felt she did deserve one. 

"So what if I was? What does it matter?" Scarlett shot, pushing herself up off the floor. Her legs were red where the wood had connected with her skin. 

"You are mine," Leo growled, coming towards her. Scarlett shrunk back into the newell post with a staggered breath. She watched as his hand closed around his walking stick. The first time he had struck her with it had been only a week after she arrived. She had accidentally dropped a goblet from the Wintervale collection. 

"Go to your room and don't come out until I send for you. If you know what's good for you, you'll behave yourself tonight." Leo said, loosening his grip and running a hand down his face. 

"I don't know why you make me do this," he brooded as Scarlett walked over to her dress box and teetered it on her arms. She went for the stairs, her heart racing. 

"Volpey! Bring me a brandy!" Leo screamed as Scarlett hit the landing. She ignored her mother's picture and hurried to her room where she had to use her entire body to maneuver the heavy door. 

Once inside, she tossed the box onto the floor, not caring about its contents. She shrunk against the door, her arms wrapped around her as tears pricked her eyes. 

So close. If she had just entered that shop or disappeared entirely, this could have been avoided. She would have put an end to her time at Wintervale, abolished her suffering under the hand of her uncle, and wouldn't be in the pit of enemies in just a few hours. Most of all, she would have been with him and everything would have been alright.


	3. Chapter Three

Scarlett stared at herself in the antique mirror, the silver backing showing through and creating little spots on her face. She eyed the dress, annoyed that Leo had opted for the sleeves to be removed. Her scarred and bruised arms glared at her as she smoothed the bodice and shuddered. 

It's just a few hours. She told herself, her mind working furiously to figure out how long she would have to stay before she could make a run for the patio doors. She imagined, if Uncle Leo had a few brandies, he wouldn't even notice she was gone. 

It was the time after the party that she worried about. She wondered how she was going to sneak out now that Uncle Leo had put an end to her adventurers. She considered the windows, but she would have to break them to get out being that hers didn't open. The house was like a prison and Scarlett understood why her mother jumped at the first chance of escape. 

Scarlett pulled her gaze from the void she had been zoning out from and pushed her hair behind her ear. She didn't know what to do with it, as usual, so she went with a half updo and hoped he wouldn't have a problem with it. Scarlett thought she looked dumb, like a crude circus act meant to make others gawk and be grateful for their own situation. 

"My, don't you look splendid." The voice startled Scarlett and she stumbled sideways, almost tripping over a stack of geography books. Leo seemed to not notice the stacks as he stared at her. Scarlett met his eyes in the mirror, her hands folded at her waist. 

He had no boundaries with her. Leo entered her room whenever he wished but never once mentioned the state of it. Scarlett imagined he entered more than she knew and the thought made her skin crawl. She steadied herself and held out her arms. 

"I liked it better with the sleeves," she muttered bitterly as he nodded. 

"Yes, of course, but how disappointed would everyone be if they came all this way and didn't get to see you?" Leo cooed, coming towards her. Scarlett sighed, turning back to the mirror and knotting her hands. 

"I don't want to do this. Can't I stay here?" Scarlett begged, donning her puppy dog eyes that worked so well on her father when she was small. This time, instead of meeting gentle green ones, Leo's black eyes glared back at her. Scarlett noticed his fine dress robes and gloves. No amount of flattery was going to get her out of this one. 

"You haven't a choice my dear. Now come along, a few of our guests have already arrived." Scarlett's breath caught in her throat as Leo turned and strolled out of the room. She gave one last look before following him, pulling her door shut behind her. 

Scarlett followed Leo down the stairs where voices were already rising from below. In the foyer, Leo paused, greeting a man with long blonde hair that was tied by a cord. He looked at Scarlett and gave her a nod before entering the ballroom. 

"Mr. Worple, how are you old friend?" Leo asked as two men appeared following a pop from outside. The shorter one took Leo's hand, commenting on his ruby ring--a Nightfreeze family heirloom. Leo then looked at Scarlett. 

"Scarlett this is Eldred Worple. Yes, he wrote that book you devoured last week." Scarlett feigned excitement knowing full well she hadn't bothered reading his poppycock, or so her father had commented when an old friend had sent a copy. Still, she shook his hand, Mr. Worple commenting on her exposed arm. 

The man behind him didn't take Leo's hand, his black eyes nervously scanning the room. His hands were folded behind his back as Leo asked Mr. Worple a question. Scarlett smiled at the man, his sallow cheeks emotionless. 

"Pardon me, I don't mean to be so forward but you're a vampire, aren't you?" The man paused a moment, his eyes flipping to her and his lips slightly parting as if he were surprised. Scarlett shook her head her hands moving to calm him. 

"Don't worry, it wasn't anything you did. M-My father once knew a vampire and you remind me of him." Scarlett explained as the man's brows furrowed. 

"You are Scarlett Stormblood, yes?" he asked, his voice like velvet as Scarlett nodded. He gave her an odd smile, his fangs showing. 

"I knew your father. He was a fine man, treated our kind with dignity. I cannot say the same for this lot. My apologies, I haven't introduced myself, I am Sanguini." He didn't extend his hand after he threw a look around the room and Scarlett didn't mind. She simply nodded and then realized Leo and Mr. Worple were watching them both. 

"Well, we had best be getting into the party, Sanguini." Mr. Worple said before gesturing to the ballroom. Scarlett could feel Leo's gaze on her as another set of people arrived that Leo greeted as the Carrows. The couple watched Scarlett with dark, beady eyes as she shook their hands. She was a foreigner among them. A lion cub in a den of snakes. 

A pop sounded from out in the driveway and Scarlett turned to see exactly whom she had wished she hadn't. Draco stood in a suit, his mother in finely tailored dress robes next to him. She smoothed herself after apparating and entered the house. 

"Narcissa, I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it, and you have brought Abraxas with you what a treat!" Leo cried, delighted as a third person, an older man with cropped blonde hair appeared. Narcissa smiled as Leo kissed her hand and then shook the other man's hand. Draco finally met Scarlett's eyes and scoffed. 

"Narcissa, I would like you to meet my niece Scarlett Stormblood." Scarlett extended her hand but Narcissa didn't take it. Draco's eyes flipped to his mother's back as her cold eyes washed over Scarlett. 

"Yes, Draco has told me much about you." Scarlett wondered why he spent so much time talking about her and the rest of her friends to his parents. Didn't he have a life? Or a counselor? Scarlett pushed away the thought. 

"I cannot say the same for Draco. How is the trial going Mrs. Malfoy? I'm afraid I haven't caught up in the Prophet." Scarlett shot, recalling an article in the Daily Prophet she had read a few weeks prior. Leo coughed, Draco and Abraxas glaring at her as Narcissa's smirk became a thin line. She walked away, Abraxas following her and Draco taking up the rear.

"Even you can't clean up well for a blood traitor," he muttered as Scarlett scoffed. Draco was within five inches of her, his cedar and apple cologne nauseating. 

"Oh please, you want a rerun of last year? Ten minutes, the garden, bring your friends." Scarlett said, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle whom she could see through the doorway into the ballroom. Draco raised his eyebrows and Scarlett rolled her eyes before he stalked away. 

Scarlett's high soon dropped as she felt Leo's hand on the small of her back. Suddenly, his arm was around her waist, pulling her into the parlor. Leo pushed her up against the wall so as not to be seen by wandering guests and glared at her. 

"What did I say?" he spat, his hand on her stomach holding her in place. Scarlett exhaled. 

"No outbursts," she supplied as he nodded, his teeth gritted. 

"None. You will not embarrass me tonight. Now you get yourself together or you will never see that school again." Leo said, glaring at her and waiting for her confirmation. Scarlett's breath was ragged as she nodded, knowing that was her only chance out of this place. 

"Now compose yourself and get back in there." Leo snapped as he released her, donning his walking stick and strolling back into the foyer as if nothing had happened. 

Scarlett fought to control her breathing and peered around the doorframe. The foyer was empty, voices coming from the ballroom. Scarlett took the corner and stole back up the stairs, hopeful he wouldn't notice her absence for a few moments. She pushed open her bedroom door, leaning against the doorframe and staring at the floor to steady herself. 

She opened her eyes and let out a cry of surprise. There, sitting on her bed was Draco Malfoy, a poetry book in his hand. When she cried out, he looked up at her with a bored expression as if she was the one who shouldn't be up here. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Scarlett snapped as Draco held up the book and then glanced around. 

"Dreary set up you have. You could give Malfoy Manor a run for its money," he commented, giving her a look. Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"I'm surprised really, I had no idea you could read. You know most Americans-" 

"Is there a reason you are up here or are you just trying to be creepy?" Scarlett shot as Draco dropped the book onto the bed, the open page rustling. 

"No, just hiding from my grandfather who thinks I need to meet every waste of a person here," Draco said, his shoes tapping against the bed frame. For a moment, Scarlett remembered Fred and his bloody nose. She pushed the thought away as she stalked over to him. 

"Well, this room is off-limits." Draco scoffed. 

"It's a damn fire hazard is what it is. All of these books and not a lick of good poetry." Draco sneered, tapping the book with his knuckle. Scarlett glanced around, certain she could locate something that would challenge that. Instead, she reached for the book, picking it up and reading the page. 

"What do you know about poetry," she muttered. 

I'm nobody. Who are you? 

Are you nobody too? 

Then there's a pair of us--don't tell

They'd banish us you know. 

"Emily Dickinson. I have always liked her." Scarlett commented, closing the book as Draco glanced around the room. For a moment she just stood there, taking him in for the first time. His fists were always clenched, something she wondered was a reflection of his home life. He gave the demeanor of being calm and cool but his body language said much different. 

"What happened to you?" Draco asked, his tone not condescending for the first time in the conversation. He eyed her arms, Scarlett dropping her eyes and clasping her hands together. 

"Him." Scarlett croaked, dropping her eyes. Draco watched her before smirking. 

"Well I'm sure you did something to deserve them." he shot as Scarlett glared at him and scoffed. 

"Listen, why don't you go be a broody mamas boy somewhere else and leave me out of it?" Scarlett shot before tossing the book on the bed and gesturing for him to stand. 

"Ashamed of ourselves are we?" Draco teased, his eyes glimmering as she laughed. 

"Annoyed with the company, now get out." Scarlett snapped as Draco stood. He smirked, shaking his head. Scarlett turned back to the bed to ensure he hadn't damaged anything when suddenly she was yanked backward. She tripped over her dress as she clawed at the pale hand over her mouth. It was Draco and he pulled her behind the door. 

Scarlett struggled against him, his grip tight as footsteps sounded in the hallway. Scarlett could hear a voice. 

"Where has that boy gotten off to?" It was Abraxas, his grandfather. He peered into the bedroom, commenting on the clutter before disappearing down the hallway. Scarlett clamped down on Draco's hand with her teeth. He let out a cry and released her, violently shaking his hand. 

"You bit me!" he shot as Scarlett glared at him. 

"You grabbed me, and you're damn lucky I have all my shots." Something in relation to a laugh sounded in Draco's throat. The sound took them both off guard. Draco wasn't sure what it was and Scarlett was thrown off by hearing that type of sound come from him. 

"Well, they're waiting for us. Let's go." Scarlett shot as he rounded the door. Scarlett followed, pulling it closed. Draco and she slunk down the hallway, Scarlett eager to get some distance between them. At the top of the stairs, she waited, looking up at the portrait of her mother and aunts. 

Draco turned to her, Scarlett refusing to look at him as he spoke, his voice low: "How dreary to be somebody, how public like a frog." 

Scarlett's brows furrowed as she looked at him, her hands folded. 

"To tell your name a livelong day, to an admiring bog," Scarlett finished. In the light from downstairs, shadows crossed his face making him look much more foreboding than usual. However, Scarlett didn't feel threatened. He sighed and turned, strolling down the stairs without saying another word. 

Scarlett's lips curled into a small, confused smile. What had just happened? Was Draco Malfoy really a poetry fan? It had taken Scarlett a weekend to recite that poem by heart when she was nine, and yet he knew it too. Scarlett steeled herself, looking up at the portrait of her mother. 

"I'll be strong like you, but not for long,"


	4. Chapter Four

Downstairs, Draco rejoined the party, Scarlett filing in a few moments late so she wouldn't raise suspicion. The Wintervale ballroom glowed in candlelight as people drank and mingled. Scarlett eyed Sanguini, eager to ask him about her father. There was a hand on her arm and she looked to see Leo.

"Where have you been?" he snapped as Scarlett shook him off.

"Composing myself--you're lucky I didn't fly the coop." Scarlett shot as Leo glared at her. She raised her eyebrows at him, almost threatening him to challenge her in front of all these people. Good or bad, Leo still cared a great deal what people thought of him. Leo released her, shaking his head before waltzing off into the crowd.

Scarlett seized a glass from a tray Volpey was carrying through the crowd, her figure looking more like a walking table. She downed the wine, its taste bitter as she slunk into the corner of the room.

"Friends and honored guests, your attention please." Leo was tapping a glass with his ring, standing in the center of the room. The guests turned to see him, Leo loving being the center of attention.

"Many, many years ago, the Nightfreeze and Nott family along with so many others made a pact. That sacred pact was to ensure the future of our world, to keep our lines clean and pure. I thank you all so much for attending tonight." Leo opened his arms and scanned the room.

"Your attendance lets me know there is still hope in the time to come. Together we can make this world pure and ensure only the worthy will be allowed among us." He raised his glass, the other partygoers doing the same. Scarlett caught a glimpse at Malfoy who stood by his mother with his hand in his pocket. He didn't raise his glass, and she was surprised.

"You insolent creature!" Someone cried just seconds after a clattering could be heard just a few couples away from Scarlett. The room looked to see Volpey's tray and a goblet on the floor. Volpey was avidly apologizing to the wizard she had bumped into while dabbing at a wet spot no bigger than a coin on his robe.

The man tore the fabric away right before giving her a swift kick that sent her skidding across the floor and into an older witch who ripped her ornate tones away in disgust. Scarlett pushed past the people in front of her.

"Hey, what the hell?" she snapped, the wizard giving her a confused look as she rushed over to Volpey. Volpey was already standing, dabbing at a small gash on her cheek.

"You can't just kick a house elf. She didn't do it on purpose." Scarlett snapped, glaring at the man who laughed.

"That's rich. My dear those, things, are no better than an enchanted mop." The woman next to him nodded in agreement as they watched her. Scarlett's mouth was a thin line, and a lighted sconce on the wall flickered. Scarlett scoffed.

"Jeez, now I understand why you inbreds lost the first wizarding war." Scarlett snapped just as Leo appeared, his eyes harsh.

"Reginald I am so sorry this happened. Please, send me the bill for your cleaning. As for you-"

"As for me what Leo? You're vile, all of you." Scarlett snapped as snickers and chuckles rose throughout the room.

Scarlett turned, grabbing Volpey's hand and forcing her to follow her out of the ballroom. She could hear Leo apologizing profusely for her behavior and rolled her eyes as they entered the kitchen.

A fire burned in the tall stone hearth. Scarlett pulled Volpey up onto a stool and went to the sink. She grabbed the only dishtowel she could find and ran it under some cold water.

"Miss Scarlett didn't need to do that. Volpey deserved that kick." Volpey said as Scarlett rolled her eyes. Her knuckles tightened on the sink ridge as the fire flared for a moment. Scarlett was losing control and she knew it.

She turned and approached Volpey, kneeling down and gently dabbing at her face. Volpey moaned in pain as Scarlett watched her misty gray eyes.

"It isn't right the way they treat you. You're worth ten of them." Scarlett said as Volpey let out a throaty laugh.

"Miss Scarlett is very kind to Volpey. Volpey has not had a kind soul to know in a long time." Volpey said as Scarlett placed her small, leathery hand onto the towel to hold it to her face.

"I'd hope you'd call me a friend." Scarlett teased, pushing herself up and going to fetch a glass. She pumped water into it from the ancient pump at the sink basin.

"Volpey doesn't have friends Miss Scarlett. House-elves aren't allowed such luxury." Volpey said as Scarlett approached her again, this time handing her the glass. Volpey took it as Scarlett sighed.

"Well you serve my family and I can decide what you have. So I will be your first friend." Scarlett said, sitting down on the hearth. The skirt of her dress flared out around her as the fire warmed her back.

"I can't go back in there. Leo is liable to kill us both," Scarlett said as Volpey nodded, sipping her water.

"I just wish I knew why he was so angry. Why he acts the way he does," Scarlett said, placing her chin in her hand and looking at Volpey who shrugged.

"Volpey doesn't know Miss. Master Nott used to not be this way you see. Master Nott was a good man." Scarlett sighed, wishing she had known him when he wasn't an abusive drunk.

Two hours later, Scarlett was still hiding in the kitchen. She had taken it upon herself to refill glasses and help Volpey, much to Volpey's protests. By the time Volpey reentered the kitchen, she was reporting that guests were leaving. In the distance, Scarlett could hear the pops signaling their departure.

Scarlett had her back turned to the room as she washed glasses Volpey had been returning with when a hand came up around her throat. Another snaked it's way to her lower back.

"You're going to pay for that little stunt you pulled." It was Leo--reeking of brandy. Scarlett took in a ragged breath as he whipped her around, water splashing up on both of them. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her through the open dutch door and out onto the back courtyard.

Scarlett stumbled over the uneven cobblestones as he pulled her through the gate and out into the back garden. She considered what she could do to get away--heaven knows she couldn't climb the wall in this thing. Leo came to the murky fountain. He dropped to his knees, pulling Scarlett with him.

His hand took a large chunk of her hair, Scarlett crying out in pain and suprise as he gritted his teeth.

"This ought to shut you up." And down she went. Scarlett's head was plunged into the dingy water of the fountain. She struggled, having not gotten enough air when she first went down. Scarlett clawed at Leo's hand on the back of her head, her legs violently kicking.

He pulled her up, Scarlett crying out and gasping for air. She was in a state of pure panic, unsure of what she could possibly do. Once again he shoved her head back down into the water, Scarlett screaming, praying someone had strayed behind and would hear her. But they didn't. No one came as Leo licked his lips and smiled, Scarlett's movements growing slower.

Just when Scarlett was about to breathe in pure water, the grip on her hair disappeared. She shot up, coughing and choking as she fell back and onto the gravel of the garden path. She stared up at the night sky, the air warm around her.

Scarlett's chest burned as she fought to catch her breath, her heart racing as two eyes appeared.

"Volpey thought Miss Scarlett had died!" Volpey wailed as Scarlett pushed herself up to see Leo. He was laying on the ground, a large frying pan that weighed more than Volpey herself, on the ground beside him. Scarlett let out a surprised gasp as she looked at her.

"Friends don't let other friends drown, do they Miss?" Volpey asked as she gently put a hand around Scarlett's arm and encouraged her to stand. Scarlett pulled herself up, her body chilled and head spinning. She placed her hand on top of Volpey's head as she watched her Uncle breathe slowly. Still alive, Scarlett thought bitterly.

She glanced down at Volpey who looked back up a her curiously.

"No, Volpey, they don't


	5. Chapter Five

That one night had landed Scarlett almost the entire month of August spent in solitary confinement and Volpey at least twenty lashings. Luckily, Leo did not remember being hit, so he assumed it was either Scarlett or he had passed out. Scarlett didn't dare tell him the truth, knowing full well the wake of it. 

Scarlett was grateful to spend most days in her room, though she longed for the outside. Many nights Leo would stumble in drunkenly and Scarlett would pretend to be asleep. Sometimes he would hit her, other times touch her and even one night decided to crawl into bed with her. Scarlett remembered shuddering and the hour she spent sobbing in the bathroom the morning after.

The end of August was upon them and Scarlett was counting down the days until she was back at Hogwarts. When Leo opened the door one afternoon, Scarlett rolled over, looking at him. The afternoon sun shone in on the cluttered room, making it warm. 

"Get your coat, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies." Scarlett was surprised he was going to let her go as he tossed an envelope onto her bed. Scarlett sat up, pushing her hair from her face as she broke the red seal and opened the envelope. 

It was her letter, welcoming her back. Professor McGonagall had even put a postscript note saying she hoped Scarlett had a wonderful summer. Scarlett let out a mirthless laugh before shuffling through her ticket and supply list. She placed everything but the list back in the envelope and stood, pulling on her coat. 

Down the stairs and out onto the front patio, Leo waited with his back to her. Scarlett wondered what had him in such a mood as she blinked and the front garden was replaced with Diagon Alley. Scarlett smiled, the familiar smells comforting her as Leo released her. 

"Merlin's beard is that Leo Nott?" Leo and Scarlett turned to see a stout man with white hair and expensive robes. He was smiling as he approached Leo and shook his hand.

"Horace Slughorn, I'll be. How long has it been?" Leo asked, his voice fake, and Scarlett glancing down the alley where she could see fireworks in the distance. 

"Ages, ages, and who is this fine young woman?" The man turned to Scarlett, eyeing her before giving her a warm smile. Leo also eyed her, his look much more severe. 

"This is my niece, Scarlett Stormblood." The man nodded. 

"Attending Hogwarts no doubt. I suppose you haven't heard the news--I'll be teaching Potions this year. Oh, where are my manners, Professor Horace Slughorn." He extended his hand, Scarlett taking it and shaking it. He gave Leo an interested look before releasing Scarlett's hand. 

"Say, would you care for a drink? I was just heading to the Leaky Cauldron." Slughorn said as Scarlett bounced on the balls of her feet. She kneaded the list in her hands, eager to steal away as Leo began to decline. 

"Go ahead, Uncle," Scarlett started in her sweetest voice. 

"I'll get my shopping done in the meantime." Scarlett could tell Leo was not excited about the idea of her being out of sight but was wrestling with keeping appearances in front of Slughorn. He reluctantly nodded, fishing a small pouch out of his robe pocket. 

"Only the essentials, my dear," he said, Slughorn smiling with a tenderness that Scarlett wished he wouldn't. Scarlett nodded before heading up the street. 

Most of the shops, Scarlett noticed as she neared her destination, were either empty or completely deserted. She passed by a charred storefront, gaping at the spectacle. She wondered what had happened as a loud pop followed by raucous laughter sounded up ahead. 

Hurrying along, Scarlett came to the storefront. Outside, two boys that seemed to be in their third year were tossing a bright ball back and forth, attempting to impress each other with different tricks. Scarlett sighed, peering into the window where she could see the store. 

It was the busiest on the street no doubt, a group of girls swarming out and chattering about their items. Scarlett stole in, closing the store door behind her. It was cooler in here, the smell like candy and gun powder. The walls and shelves were stacked with hundreds of products--more than Scarlett had ever seen in the twin's possession. 

Scarlett shuffled around, a group of young boys tossing exploding tabs at each other around her. She ducked, avoiding a floating dart, and came to the middle of the room. Up a staircase, Fred and George stood proudly surveying the room. Scarlett smiled up at them. 

"Scarlett?" Scarlett turned to see Hermione, her hair shorter than the last time she had seen her. She rushed over to her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Behind her, Ginny watched them with a sour expression. 

"How have you been?" Hermione asked, Scarlett releasing her and smiling. She had hoped Hermione hadn't noticed her wincing as she took a tentative step back. Hermione surveyed her with her deep brown eyes, their gentleness off-putting to her. 

"I'm great. What about you? Any fun stuff in the No-Maj world?" Scarlett asked as Hermione laughed, having to raise her voice over the delighted cries of children next to them. 

"Not much, it's been a pretty boring summer. I am however glad you showed up, Fred hadn't stopped talking about you since I got to the Burrow last night." Hermione said as Scarlett's eyebrows raised. She glanced over at Fred who still hadn't noticed her. She then realized he and George were talking to someone, and the back of Angelina came into view. 

Scarlett looked back at Hermione. "You've been at the Burrow you say?" 

"Since last night," Hermione said with a nod as Scarlett caught another glance at Ginny. She seemed to almost be glowering at Scarlett as Dean Thomas was talking to her. Scarlett looked back at Hermione trying to ignore her. 

"Well if it isn't the one and only," Scarlett turned to see Harry and Ron. She grabbed them both in a hug, smiling at their warmth. Ron's arm brushed against her sore back and she was grateful the loud room covered her gasp. 

"How have you been?" Harry asked as Scarlett released them. 

"Oi, Fred look who's here!" Ron hollered over the commotion. He made a big show of gesturing to Scarlett whose face went red. She looked up, her eyes meeting his and feeling that warm feeling that always pitted in her whenever he was around. Fred's face lit up as he pushed past Angelina and some other customers, clamoring down the stairs. 

He hurried over to Scarlett and pulled her into him. Scarlett gasped in pain, biting down on her lip and balling her hands into fists as he breathed her in. For three months Fred had waited, and she was finally here. Scarlett took in his warm, familiar scent as Ron cried: "Jeez get a room!" 

He smelled incredible, the smell that haunted her dreams. In the wild room, she felt like they were alone. It was a feeling she never wanted to lose as she gently squeezed him back. 

"Oh bugger off Ron. Why don't you slip Hermione one of those wonder witch potions?" Fred snapped as Ron's face immediately flooded crimson and Hermione let out a disgusted scoff. Harry fought the urge to laugh as Fred took Scarlett's hand. 

He weaved her through the store and over to an ordinary-looking bookshelf near the back. He pulled on a book and it opened. Quickly, he pulled Scarlett in and shut the door, the sounds of the shop muffling. 

"Listen, I can't stay long-"

"That's alright, we don't need long," Fred said as he led her up some dimly-lit stairs. He came to a door that he opened to reveal a cozy yet gorgeous flat. The walls were decorated with Quidditch posters and a record player sat atop an old No-Maj tv. Wide windows on the other side of the room pulled Scarlett over. She looked out and down onto Diagon Alley, her heart dropping at the thought of her uncle. 

"So, what do you think?" Fred asked as Scarlett looked over at him. He stood at a kitchen island, leaning against it as she scanned the room with a grin.

"It's incredible Fred. Everything you told me and more." Scarlett said, smiling in spite of herself. 

"The flat is nice too. Good views, you'd know if you visited more." Fred said, Scarlett taking in a rigid breath. She knew this was coming. 

"About that, it has just been a really busy summer." Scarlett started, coming towards him. She was concocting a lie as she stood across from him. 

"Oh yeah, terribly busy. Even too busy to write." Fred shot bitterly as Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"Well, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Scarlett shot as Fred gave her a confused look. 

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one who hasn't been answering me." Fred shot as Scarlett shook her head. 

"No, you haven't written to me at all this summer. For weeks I waited without anything!" Scarlett spat, turning towards the window. 

"Scarlett, I've been writing you every week since I last saw you at the station. Look, I've even got the owl scars to prove it. Nasty little bugger, he'll bite anything." Fred spat, holding up his hand that was scarred. Scarlett sighed, unsure of what had happened to his letters. Then it occurred to her as Fred began to rant. 

"Oh no," Scarlett said, turning. She walked over to the comfortable couch and sat with her hand at her lips. 

"I think I know what happened to those letters," Scarlett said, balling her fists as Leo flashed in her mind. It would make sense. He was always the first to get the mail no matter how hard Scarlett tried. 

"What then?" Fred asked, sitting beside her. He gently took her hands, his warmth comforting. Scarlett's mind flashed back to that night and her brush with death. Then to the other times since then where she had wished for it. 

"I'm sorry I can't," Scarlett said softly, Fred looking at her. 

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Fred asked. Scarlett shook her head. 

"I have to go. The shop is beautiful Fred." Scarlett shot, going to stand up. Fred seized her forearm, a gesture meant to stop her. Her coat, which had not been zipped due to the warmth outside, slipped down her arm. Scarlett gasped in pain as Fred's hands had brushed her newest bruise. Her upper arm was still littered with yellow and blue fingerprints. 

Fred stared for a moment as Scarlett was panicking, pulling on her coat. Fred shook his head and stood. 

"Scarlett, there's something else going on, isn't there?" Fred asked, eyeing her with those beautiful brown eyes. She knew she wouldn't last long under their scrutiny. Scarlett fought to control her breathing as her eyes darted to the door. 

"No, really there isn't. It's just been busy with my uncle. Speaking of which I have to go." Scarlett said, hurrying over to the door. Fred followed, his mind racing. 

"Scarlett you're lying to me. Please, tell me what's going on." Fred cried, Scarlett turning to him as she stood on a middle step. The light behind him illuminated him like a specter as she shook her head. 

"Nothing is wrong." Scarlett reiterated, her hands shaking as Fred scoffed. 

"Fine, if you aren't going to be honest with me then forget it." Fred snapped as Scarlett's stomach fell. Her hand was on the railing as she furrowed her brow. 

"What does that mean?" Scarlett shot as Fred shook his head and started past her down the stairs. 

"There's something going on, and if you won't be honest, I can't be with you," Fred said, passing her and pushing open the door. Scarlett followed, tears welling in her eyes as she brushed past him. 

"Then I guess it's over Fred." Scarlett hissed, rushing past him and out into the busy store. Scarlett ducked around shelves to avoid the others and was quickly out onto the street. She hurried over to Flourish and Blotts where she spent the next few minutes fighting back tears and grabbing books from the list in her pocket before Leo appeared. 

He was pleasantly surprised to see Scarlett standing in line and then paying for her books. She turned, met his eyes, and forced a smile. 

"You had a good time?" she asked as he eyed her suspiciously. Scarlett didn't let on. She wouldn't as they exited the store and Leo spoke. 

"I did. Professor Slughorn thinks you are quite brilliant. I trust you will be sure to be in his good graces at school." Leo said, extending his arm. Scarlett took it. 

Just ahead, Draco was waiting for his mother. He met Scarlett's eyes and they both shared a look that suggested they would rather be anywhere but where they were. Scarlett however knew no matter where she went, he would always find her.


	6. Chapter Six

Note: This chapter contains thematic elements. Reader discretion is advised.

When they arrived back at the manor house, all Scarlett wanted to do was get to her room and hide for the next few days. September 1st was in her grasp and she had every intention of making it back to Hogwarts. She stayed silent as they walked into the foyer. 

The smell of baking bread and soup filled the house as Leo removed his coat and smiled at her. 

"I had Volpey prepare an early dinner for us," he said proudly as Scarlett's stomach turned. Most nights she ate either alone or with Volpey in the kitchen. She had hoped this might would be no different yet here she was. 

The sun was beginning to set as they entered the dining room. Volpey had just finished arranging the place settings, each at the heads of the table. Scarlett came to the far end and adjusted a stray spoon.

"I'll go see if Volpey needs any help. Would you like a brandy?" Scarlett asked, a plot forming in her mind. Leo gave her a surprised look as he took his seat at the other end of the table. He smiled and nodded. 

"I would. Thank you for asking Scarlett." Scarlett forced a smile and ducked out of the room, hurrying down the hallway and into the kitchen where Volpey was spooning soup into two bone-white china bowls. 

"Did Miss Scarlett have a nice day?" she asked as Scarlett went to the cupboard and revealed a thick crystal glass. She then crossed the room to the pie safe that held liquor. 

"Fine. Volpey, I have a question." Scarlett started, lifting the stopper of the crystal glass that contained his brandy. She poured a liberal amount in and then forced the stopper back into the spout. 

"Of course, Misc Scarlett," Volpey said as she turned, taking a sip of the brandy. It was harsh and burned her throat. 

"Did you ever notice any letters come for me? By owl I mean?" Scarlett asked as Volpey looked over at her. She placed the bowls on a tray and then removed the bread from the oven. 

"Volpey cannot remember anything, in particular, coming for Miss Scarlett," Volpey started. 

"Yes, but if Unc-Master Leo didn't want me to find something. What would he do? Would he burn it?" Scarlett knotted her fingers around the glass, praying Volpey would provide some information. Vopley pondered for a moment, slicing the bread. 

"Well, Miss, Volpey sometimes sees Master Leo enter Miss Theodora's room. Volpey finds it quite strange considering the door has been locked since Volpey can remember." Volpey said as she placed the bread onto a plate. Scarlett smiled at her before rushing out of the room. 

Back in the dining room, Leo was smoking, his ash falling onto the worn ornate rug below him. Scarlett placed the glass down and went to her seat. 

"I was beginning to think you got lost," he shot as Scarlett gave a chortle. She would have to remain calm and collected if she wanted to see this through. 

"Actually I was just telling Volpey about the day I had. Thank you so much Uncle for letting me go to Flourish and Blotts. I got to look at a new dragon book." Scarlett said, hoping she wasn't laying it on too thick. 

Volpey appeared, delivering the meal to their place settings and refusing to meet Scarlett's eyes. She began to eat, hoping it would fill the silence. She tried to keep her breathing calm as she felt Leo's eyes on her.

"Is that where you spent all of your time today?" Uncle Leo asked as Scarlett bristled. She nodded, wiping her face with her napkin.

"Didn't steal over to the broom shop or the sweet shop." Scarlett stayed silent, this time shaking her head. She prayed he wouldn't bring Fred up--she didn't think she could handle it.

"Hm, I'm quite proud of you. You see I had thought you would try to sneak off to see that boy and his childish endeavors." Scarlett's hand tightened on her spoon. She met Volpey's eyes as she placed another glass of brandy in front of Leo and prayed she wouldn't mention their conversation. 

"No sir. I have no reason to ever see him again." Scarlett said, her voice even as her nose burned and her eyes began to prick with tears. Leo gave a content smirk. 

"Well I must say, I will miss you terribly when you return to school. I had considered the option of homeschooling--I have connections in the Ministry that would allow it--but now that I know there won't be any distractions." Leo trailed off, eyeing her as Scarlett recoiled into her soup that was beginning to cool.

"But I'll have you back at Christmas. We will have our own little holiday--just you and me." It took everything Scarlett had in her not to vomit. Her mind went to the night Leo had snuck into her room and the sickly pit in her stomach. She couldn't spend another minute in this house without breaking. 

The grandfather clock in the hall chimed for midnight, Scarlett still wide awake. She pushed the covers off of herself, sitting up and taking in her dark room. 

She had waited for the house to be silent--for Volpey to be asleep and Leo to pass out from the three other brandies Volpey had provided after Scarlett had stolen away to her room. She had been in on the whole thing and Scarlett was grateful. 

Scarlett stood and silently crossed the room. She dug in her rucksack to locate a No-Maj flashlight. She gently pulled open the door just before a creak could whine through the hallway. Outside, the hallway was barren. Scarlett then ducked across the hallway to a door. 

She didn't know for certain that it was Theodora's but figured she might as well try it. She knelt down, her knees popping as she revealed a bobby pin and began to work the lock. With her tongue in between her lips, she willed it to open. A pop sounded and Scarlett glanced down the hallway. 

Nothing. She wordlessly pushed open the door and crept in. Inside, the room was dark. She could see windows on the far wall, the faint light of the gibbous moon fighting the heavy curtains. She flipped on the flashlight and almost screamed before realizing the tall object in front of her wasn't a ghost. She pulled off the sheet to reveal a mirror, Scarlett's green eyes staring back at her. 

Behind it, the large room was dusty. It was filled with other objects, all covered in white sheets. She peeked under a few but couldn't find her letters or anything identifiable. She clicked her tongue, her flashlight scanning the room until she came upon another door. 

Standing with her back to the windows, it was to her left. Scarlett's heart dropped into her stomach as she walked over and reached for the knob. To her surprise, it opened. Scarlett slowly pushed the door open, no creak this time. She tentatively stepped in, expecting a closet and instead came to another room. 

It was large like the last one. This one however didn't have any sheets on the furniture. Instead, all of the Victorian pieces sat collecting dust. Scarlett scanned the room noting the bed with the bed-curtains drawn. Her flashlight landed on the Eastlake vanity and her heart jumped.

There on the marble top was a stack of envelopes. She rushed forward, mindful of where she stepped. She came to the vanity and wedged the flashlight between her cheek and her neck. There, written in Fred's script was her name. 

Miss S. Stormblood  
Wintervale Manor, Sennen England

She smiled, turning it over to see the seal. It surprisingly had not been broken, the W in orange wax. She grabbed the lot and smiled to herself--so he hadn't forgotten about her after all. That feeling soon turned to annoyance and anger as she thought of Leo's actions. 

Scarlett nearly jumped out of her skin when a sound came from the opposite side of the room. She caught the flashlight which had nearly clanged onto the floor and turned to the direction. The bed curtains rustled, Scarlett wondering if the draft from the other room had caused it. 

The room smelled of must and rust, Scarlett clutching her letters as she neared the bed. Her brain told her to return to her room at once. She had found what she needed--however her curious nature egged her on. Scarlett reached the bed, the shimmery velvet curtains depicting images of woodland creatures glinting in the flashlight. 

She took a deep breath and pulled it open. At first, Scarlett wasn't sure what she was looking at. Then, it occurred to her all at once. The letters dropped from her hands, showering onto the dusty wood floor as her flashlight tumbled onto the soft bed. She stumbled back, her hand covering her mouth and she took in the object in the torchlight. 

It was Uncle Leo, at least she thought it was. He looked sallow and grayer. She could see his chest somewhat moving, the sight terrifying her. She tried to reason with herself as she sputtered in confusion. If Uncle Leo was up here and in some type of state, who was that downstairs? 

Scarlett scrambled, collecting her letters haphazardly and then grabbing her flashlight. She watched the figure for a moment, his eyes still closed and his chest still moving. She wondered who he was and why he looked like that. Then reality flooded back in and she hurried out of the room. 

Scarlett shut the door and then rushed across the other bedroom. Out in the hallway, she locked the door and snuck back into her room. After she had shut her door, Scarlett raced about the room. She grabbed her suitcase and began shoving her clothes in it. She piled her school uniform along with her normal attire and then finally her family photo. She shoved a few books on top and then forced the lid closed.

A crack made her stomach fall but she was too frazzled to check. She shoved the letters and whatever else she could into her rucksack. Scarlett pulled on her boots and steeled herself. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was frazzled, her nightgown falling off one shoulder and her eyes wild. She had to leave now, she would figure out the rest later. 

Outside in the hallway, the clock showed twelve-thirty in the morning. Scarlett crossed the foyer silently, taking one last look at her mother's portrait. Her heart ached as she slowly maneuvered the stairs, avoiding any chance at making a sound. 

By the time she reached the bottom step. She sighed in relief. Scarlett then went for the front door but stopped. If she left, what would happen to Volpey? In her mind she could see Leo waking up, learning she was gone and torturing her. Scarlett, in good conscience, couldn't leave her with him. She sighed and turned, planning to grab her and sneak out the back garden. 

"Well, well, up late aren't we." Blue wand light illuminated the foyer, Scarlett crying out in suprise and stumbling against the banister. Her suitcase clattered to the ground beside her as she clutched her chest. Leo, or whomever this was, stood in the archway that lead to the dining room, eyeing her. 

"I'm leaving," Scarlett said, trying to make her voice sound stronger than it was. Her hands were sweating and her knees were bound to give out. Leo tsked. 

"Where do you think you are going to go? No one will be willing to give you the charity I have." Scarlett was about to protest and tell him she could find a fair few people who would help her, but realized he was distracting her--a tactic. 

"I know about the letters," Scarlett said, Leo looking slightly surprised but shrugging her off. 

"And I know about him," Scarlett finished, pointing above her as the color suddenly drained from Leo's face. Scarlett watched him in the wand light, wondering how she was going to get past him and into the kitchen. 

"So you have learned my secrets then," he said as Scarlett nodded. 

"I don't know who you are, but you are not my uncle," Scarlett said as Leo let out a laugh. 

"You are right, you know I always knew you were so bright," he said, Scarlett scowling. 

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Really?" Scarlett asked as he smirked. 

"Think really hard Scarlett who could I possibly be. With a little bit of Polyjuice Potion and some hair I could be any number of people who want you dead." Scarlett's stomach dropped as she leaned down and grabbed her suitcase again.

"I must say this worked out splendidly. No one will hear you scream," Leo lunged at her, Scarlett crying out in suprise as she dodged him. Scarlett clamored into the dining room, her heart racing as Leo followed. He darted towards the table, Scarlett around the other side. They watched each other, Scarlett gripping her bags. 

"Just let me leave. I won't tell anyone." Scarlett panted as Leo licked his lips and shook his head. 

"I'm afraid I can't. I was given a mission. Scarlett Stormblood and her dear Uncle Leo will die tonight." he said, lurching at her. Scarlett rounded the table, just reaching the doorway before she was yanked back. Her bags went flying as Leo slammed her back onto the table. 

"You will never see the light of day ever again. I will end this once and for all--but not until I have finally gotten what I came her for." His grip tightened on Scarlett's neck, her face pushed into the mahogany table as he fumbled with her nightgown. 

Scarlett cried out, willing someone or something to help her. There was no way Volpey could stop him now and no way that figure upstairs could intervene. Scarlett was on her own, completely and utterly alone. The imposter's grip was already on her thigh--it was over.

She let out a guttural scream and suddenly the pressure on her neck vanished. A pained cry sounded, but from further away. She gasped as she pushed herself up and turned to see Leo. He was all the way across the foyer and in the parlor. In the moonlight, Scarlett gaped in horror. 

Leo had been slammed into the wall, the large deer that had been stuffed now holding him up by the antlers that dripped red with his blood. She stumbled towards him, Volpey appearing in the foyer brandishing a fire poker. 

"Miss Scarlett!?" she cried as Scarlett approached the figure. In the dying light of the fire, she could barely make out the face as she moved to stand below it. Scarlett stumbled backward, her hand over her mouth as she took in Dorian Fang, dead and perched above the mantle. 

Scarlett fell against a chair, gaping up at his body. His hands were still twitching as his blood made tiny puddles on the ancient hearth. She couldn't believe her eyes, the events of the summer finally making sense. 

"That explains the change Volpey." Scarlett said, shuddering into the chair. Volpey came to her side, still gripping the poker and looking up at him. 

"What has happened to the real Master Nott?" Volpey asked, looking at Scarlett. She glanced above her, her eyes blinking furiously. 

"I think he is dead," she said, standing. Scarlett went to the foyer where her suitcase had flown open. The glass in her photo was shattered and her clothes were scattered about. She began collecting them and forcing them back into the bag. Volpey came to her side and helped gather her belongings. 

Scarlett's hands lingered on a scarf, it's warm fabric soft on her hands. On top of the piled clothing, a corner of a letter S poked out, Scarlett's nose burning as she kneaded the warm scarf fabric. She looked at Volpey who extended her hand, ready to push the suitcase closed.

"I want you to have this," Scarlett said, handing it to her. Volpey's eyes fell to the fabric, her small hands kneading it.

"Miss Scarlett, Volpey can't. If Miss Scarlett gives this to Volpey, it means--" 

"It means you're free, I know. You're my friend, not a servant." Scarlett said as Volpey straightened her back. She wrapped the scarf around her neck, Scarlett helping her adjust it. 

"You saved my life more than I can count. I am forever grateful to you." Scarlett aid, holding her hand. Volpey nodded, smiling. 

"Volpey likes having Miss Scarlett as a friend," Volpey said as Scarlett smiled at her.

"Well I had better get going." Scarlett started as Volpey's eyes grew big. 

"Miss Scarlett, why must you leave?" Volpey asked, standing and following Scarlett as she pulled open the front door. The night was chilly and dark save for the scant moonlight. 

"There's nothing left for me here, and I have a train to catch." Scarlett explained, stepping out onto the driveway. She started away, going peacefully into the dark night. 

Scarlett stopped, dropping her bags and turning back to the manor house. In the dim light, she could see Volpey standing in the doorway. Scarlett sighed and started back, Volpey's large eyes glinting in the moonlight. 

Scarlett walked past her and into the sitting room where Dorian's body was still hanging. On the end table, beside a heavy glass ash tray, a No-Maj lighter decorated with the Nightfreeze crest sat. She clicked it open and glanced at Volpey who was still watching her. 

"We have to burn it, no one will believe us, let alone understand," Scarlett said, swallowing hard as she stared at Dorian. Volpey came to her side. 

"Miss Scarlett cannot burn Wintervale, Volpey will have nowhere to go," Volley said, gently taking her nightgown in her hand. Scarlett looked down at her. 

"There are places where House-Elves can go where you are treated as equals. I think we both have suffered enough here, don't you." Volpey considered her proposal for a moment before nodding. 

"Now go ahead, I'll be out in a minute," Volpey nodded and left. On one hand, Scarlett did believe that fire was the only way to ensure she and Volpey weren't accosted. On the other hand, a pit burned in her throat as she remembered the way Dorian and Cecilia had danced that night. Anger bubbled through her. 

Cecilia had taken away everything in one night. It seemed only fair that she was allowed to do the same by using Cecilia's weapon against her. Scarlett started with the brandy, dousing the curtains with it. She then flicked the lighter on and knelt down. 

The curtain caught flame, the light blossoming around the room. The house was flammable and wouldn't struggle to catch. Scarlett walked out of the house to see Volpey waiting patiently. I'm her large irises, Scarlett could see flickers of fire through the windows. She came to her side and turned, watching the house begin to smother in firelight. 

"Well, I better get to Diagon Alley," Scarlett started, grabbing her bags and sighing. It would be a long walk to London and a good chance she would miss the train. She decided she would write McGonagall only as a last resort. 

"Miss Scarlett, wait! Volpey can apparate you to Diagon Alley." Volpey informed. Volpey reached out her hand, Scarlett turning to her. Behind Volpey, the house had begun to heavily smoke. Soon, people would respond, both magical and non-magical. They were wasting precious time. Scarlett nodded and took her hand. 

They disappeared into the cool night, Wintervale Manor crackling into glowing oblivion and taking all its secrets with it.


	7. Chapter Seven

Screams echoed above Scarlett, the sound pulling her out of a dead sleep and back to her bedroom. She stared up at the mobile that hung from the ceiling, stars and moons shifting in the breeze from her open window.

The screams sounded again, this time she could hear footsteps and muffled voices above her. Scarlett listened hard, wondering what on Earth could be going on with Victoria now.

The screams began to quiet and Scarlett stole out of bed, coming to the door. She listened for her parent's footsteps come down the stairs at the end of the hall. She cracked the door open and watched as they exited Victoria's room. Her mother revealed a key and locked the door.

Scarlett opened her door wider, her voice startling her parents.

"Is she okay?" Scarlett's voice echoed down the hallway as her mother's hand flew to her chest and her father ran a hand through his hair. Her father sighed and approached her.

"She'll be alright. Go back to bed Scarlett." her father said as her mother ducked towards their bedroom. Scarlett pushed.

"Dad come on. I'm not Charlie." Scarlett said, eyeing his door as her father sighed and ran a hand down his face. He nodded, gesturing for her to enter her room. Inside, she sat on her bed, her dad following.

"Scarlett your sister is very sick. Much more sick than she ever has been before." Scarlett's father explained, a night bird calling just outside of the window. Scarlett wrapped her blanket around her.

"She seemed fine this afternoon," Scarlett shot as her father's expression changed.

"You saw her this afternoon?" Scarlett ate her words, pressing her lips together as her father huffed in annoyance.

"How many times do we have to tell you not to go up there? It's-"

"Dangerous. I know but I don't care, dad. She needs us." Scarlett snapped as her father closed his mouth and averted his eyes. He licked his lips before speaking again.

"Your sister will be leaving us soon." Scarlett's gaze harder, her hands tightening on her blanket.

"What?"

"She's going to back to Magemont and this time it's for good. She is deteriorating. Her mind is so gone she doesn't even know us." Scarlett's brows furrowed.

"W-What no, dad. We can't just throw her away like that. She needs us and to be here." Scarlett said hotly her father grabbing her shoulders.

"Scarlett this is our final word. Now I don't want you worrying about this anymore. It's time to sleep." Scarlett's father gently patted her cheek and stood, leaving the room. Scarlett stared after him as he shut the door. She fell back onto the bed, her mind racing as she replayed the events from that day in her head.

She and Victoria had a great time--better than they had in a long time. They had made a promise, to keep her there and safe. She had known Scarlett good and well, so what had changed?

Scarlett awoke to the morning light streaming in through the windows in her room above the Leaky Cauldron. She pushed herself up, unable to remember the dream she had but knew the feeling was a pit in her stomach.

It was September 1st, the train would be leaving in a few hours and Scarlett was eager to get back into the safe and secure realm of magic. In a cage on the desk across the room, Scarlett's new owl Luci was wide awake. He sensed she was awake and began to peck at the bars.

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of bed, opening the window, and then the cage.

"Go get me the post will you and don't take any detours." Scarlett scolded, dropping three knuts in the pouch on its leg. Scarlett watched as the inky-black bird took off into the morning.

While Luci was away, Scarlett dressed and groomed herself, her body still sore. She made sure all her items were packed, grateful that her suitcase and Luci's cage were the only things she needed to carry.

By the time she was ready to leave, Luci had returned with a rolled-up Daily Prophet. Scarlett forced him back into the cage and then grabbed her belongings. She had decided on a quick breakfast downstairs and then a head start to Kings Cross.

Downstairs, Scarlett found a table near the back and ordered her breakfast. A mug with tea floated over to her and she grabbed it, waving thanks to the waitress a few tables away. Scarlett sipped her tea and unrolled the paper, almost spitting the tea out over the front. She wiped the front of her shirt and gaped down at the paper.

There, smoldering while a wizard with a camera knelt down, was Wintervale Manor. Scarlett's stomach pitted as she scanned the page.

'Mysterious fire sets ancestral home ablaze. Remains found, owner missing' Scarlett thought back to Dorian Fang hanging on the deer's antlers. Then to the body she had found upstairs.

Who could they possibly think those remains belonged to? Had Dorian actually been dead? By the time her food arrived, her appetite had all but disappeared. Still, she forced it down as she read on.

'A fire broke out late Thursday evening, the cause still unknown. The Manor house which had been the prize of the Nightfreeze family boasted irreplaceable wizarding artifacts and incredible craftsmanship. Remains were found among the ruins, but identification has not been made. As of now, the owner Mr. Leo Nott has not been located but is believed to be alive. We will continue to follow this story as it develops'.

Scarlett cursed herself, wondering why she always ended up in the papers. Surely they would see this was nothing more than an accidental fire? Scarlett bit her lip, wondering if the smoldering photo would disappear if she stared hard enough. It didn't.

Scarlett turned the paper over, wiping her mouth with her napkin when she noticed Rita Skeeter's looped photo. Against her better judgment, she flipped it open and scanned the page.

'Scarlett Stormblood, age 15, was sighted at Diagon Alley a few days ago, cozying up to one of Hogwarts's most renowned professors Horace Slughorn. An anonymous source close to Stormblood claims that this is a technique used by Stormblood in order to gain favor with professors and achieve higher marks. Hopefully, they will not be so easily fooled. Stay tuned my rabid readers.

Scarlett fumed, slamming the paper down on the table and shoving her plate over Rita's face.

A laugh sounded from the other side of the pub and Scarlett's heart leaped. It was familiar, almost contagious as she leaned back and caught sight of the owner. It was Fred. Scarlett wanted to melt into the wall as she watched Angelina smile at him over a shared breakfast.

Scarlett's first response was anger, but it soon melted into heartache as she dropped a few knuts onto the table, downed her lukewarm tea, and grabbed her belongings. She hurried out of the pub and onto the busy street.

What Scarlett didn't know was that Fred had seen her. He had caught a glimpse of her figure and had snuck a double-take just before she had reached the door. He wanted to call out to her but instead turned back to Angelina who was contemplating the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Wild story, that is. Who knows what happened in that place. Nott. Nott, isn't that an old name?" Fred hadn't been listening, but at the sound of Mr. Nott's name, Fred was snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh, Nott? Yeah, I think so. Where'd you see that?" Fred asked as Angelina gestured to the paper. Fred scanned the page, lingering on the Nightfreeze name. He watched the photo, a shell of a home smoking.

So that had been where she had spent all summer. For a second, panic bottled through him. Then he remembered he had just seen her. She was okay. She was safe, but she didn't love him.

He would write McGonagall, or even Hermione to check in on her. She would be fine. He thought as Angelina flipped the page, looking for the sporting section. Fred sighed, retreating to his eggs as he glanced over at her, wishing to no end that it was Scarlett instead.


	8. Chapter Eight

Scarlett stumbled onto the platform, still not used to magic from her summer off. The Hogwarts Express was already steaming, the clock above her signaling for 10:53. Scarlett hurried along, pushing past parents waving goodbye and hopping onto the train. 

After dropping off her bag and owl, she headed towards the back of the train looking for an open seat. She passed full cars, friends huddled together with thier faces in the windows saying goodbye. Scarlett fought to ignore the pit in her stomach as someone called her name behind her. 

Scarlett turned to see Hermione, an odd expression on her face as Scarlett smiled and turned around coming to her side. 

"Where did you disappear to?" Hermione asked as Ron looked up and gave her a forced smile. Scarlett ignored him as she looked at Hermione for clarification. 

"The other day, at the shop. You left before we could catch up." Hermione explained as Scarlett stepped in and took a seat next to Harry. He gave her a smile and bit his nail, staring out the window. 

"Oh yeah that. I'm sorry. My uncle wanted to head home before I could say goodbye." Hermione eyed her as Ron flipped open his copy of the Daily Prophet--the house ashes glaring at Scarlett. 

"Are you both alright? You and your uncle that is?" Hermione asked as the train began to move. Scarlett's stomach pitted and she was grateful Hermione hadn't connected the dots yet. 

"Yeah we're fine." Scarlett said, her tone not sounding convinced as Harry looked over at her. 

"It's just, well Fred told us some things, and it's none of our business really but-" 

"You're right, Hermione. It isn't." Scarlett snapped, Harry and Ron looking at her before both looking back at Hermione who slouched into the seat and opened her book. Scarlett gave Ron a look that dared him to speak as he retreated to the paper. 

Scarlett dug into her rucksack, revealing the most faded envelope of the bunch--a week and a half after leaving Kings Cross. On it, Fred's handwriting glared at her. She glanced around at the others before breaking the orange wax seal on the back that bore the same logo as Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

She pulled out a letter and tucked the envelope back on her bag. Angling her body towards the door of the cabin, she leaned sideways and began to read. 

My dearest Scarlett,

I hope this letter finds you in good spirits and health. Since that day at Kings Cross I cannot stop thinking about you. Every word and every thought is plagued by you--I'm pretty sure Goerge is going to hex my lips together if I don't stop. 

I find myself thinking if you at the most inopportune moments of the day and long to see you again. I hope you can come visit the shop soon, and we can revisit that kiss. Until then, I'll think of you always. 

All my love,

Fred. 

Scarlett sighed, her eyes scanning the page again. She wanted to cry, her eyes tearing as she thought back to that day and the week that followed. The first night she had been beaten, how much this one letter would have comforted her. Scarlett leaned her head against the seat, an ache pitting in her stomach. 

***

"All I'm saying is I know what I saw, and you saw it too Hermione." Harry persisted as Scarlett came to. She had been napping, her head aching as Hermione shook her head. 

"I don't know what I saw. It was dark and who knows. It's probably nothing." Hermione shot as Scarlett frowned and sat up. 

"Then what do you suppose he was doing in Borgin and Burkes? Shopping for furniture?" Harry snapped as Ron fought to surpress a laugh. 

"He's a creepy bloke, it's a creepy place." Scarlett say up and they realized she was awake. 

"Who is a creepy bloke?" Scarlett asked as Hermione sighed and looked at Harry who nodded. 

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater." Hermione said as Scarlett let out a bark of a laugh. It took the three of them aback as she realized they were serious. 

"Come on, you're joking," They didn't respond. 

"I mean come on, have you met Malfoy. He's a loser. You know I bet he pretends he is having conversations with Voldemort in the shower. Like he's some dark side chosen one." Scarlett shot, warranting a chuckle from Ron. Harry and Hermione were no easily swayed. 

"Does he have the tattoo?" Scarlett asked, recalling the mark on Dorian and Cecilia's forearms the night at the Ministry. Harry shook his head. 

"I don't know. I don't think anyone has gotten close enough to look. I think I'm going to get some air." Harry grabbed his coat and stood, going to the door and slipping out before they could respond. Hermione gave Scarlett a hard look. 

"What?" she shot as Hermione shook her head. 

"You could have handled that better." she mumbled as Scarlett rolled her eyes and gazed out at the darkening countryside. 

A few minutes later, the cabin door opened to reveal Ginny. She had a pigmypuff on her shoulder and Dean Thomas was standing behind her. 

"Have you all seen Harry? Dean and I are trying to settle something and need him to help." Ginny scanned the cabin, her eyes falling on Scarlett. She gave her a look and then met Ron's eyes as he explained Harry had just left. She let out an annoyed sigh and left, the door closing. 

"What was that all about?" Scarlett asked Ron who pushed his lips together. 

"It's nothing." 

"Obviously not if she is shooting daggers my way." Scarlett shot back as Ron nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I guess it's about Fred ya know. She is taking it as hard as he is it seems." Ron explained as Scarlett scoffed. 

"He seemed to be really suffering at breakfast with Angelina," Scarlett said bitterly, her mouth in a thin line as she crossed her arms and glared out the window. Ron shook his head. 

"I wouldn't take Fred for what he gives off. He hurts a lot more than you think." Ron said, his voice sincere as Scarlett sighed and averted her eyes. Part of her hoped he wasn't broken up about losing her. He could surely survive without her and do much better. Yet a small part of her hoped he was hurting just as much as she was.


	9. Chapter Nine

The Hogwarts Express lumbered to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. Harry still hadn't returned, Hermione giving a worried look as she stood and grabbed her bag. Ron grabbed his rucksack and pulled open the cabin door. He started out, Scarlett following and Hermione behind her.

"Wait, Harry hasn't come back yet," Hermione called, looking down the narrow train corridor in the direction he had left earlier. Ron shook his head and groaned.

"C'mon Hermione, he's probably already off by now. If we stay any longer we'll be back in London," Ron added when Hermione gave an annoyed nod before filing behind them.

Outside, the sky was an inky black, not a star or the moon in sight. Scarlett glanced up, the cool mountain air rushing into her lungs as they headed down the platform and towards the carriages.

It then occurred to Scarlett that she had forgotten her letter. Panic bubbled through her as she saw, in her mind's eye, it sitting on the center console of the train seat.

"I forgot my book. You go on ahead." Hermione whipped around, concerned.

"Scarlett the train is leaving soon," Scarlett was already hurrying back towards the train. She broke into a sprint up the stairs and onto the platform. Scarlett jumped onto the train, raced down the hallway, and ripped open the cabin door.

It wasn't there. Had she put it back in her bag? No, she had placed it under her leg when Ron had been curious about its contents and then on the console when she went to get her bag. Scarlett let out a huff of anger and exited the train. Her heart dropped when her feet hit the platform.

There, standing in a dark suit was Draco. He smirked at her and in his ringed hand was a piece of paper. Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was Fred's letter.

"Rather touching really. Weasel fancies himself a novelist." Draco shot, smirking at his own comment as Scarlett started forward. Draco extended his arm back so the letter was out of her reach.

"That's private. Give it back." Scarlett cried, pushing her hair from her face as Draco cooed.

"Alright, relax Stormy. You're lucky I grabbed it when I did. Can't imagine what would happen if it fell into the wrong hands." Scarlett bounced on her heels and seized the letter. The parchment crinkled underneath her fingers, warmth bubbling through her.

"I can." Scarlett shot before starting off towards the carriages. She could hear Draco's hurried footsteps catch up to her.

"I read about Wintervale in the Prophet," he informed, Scarlett's boots slapping on the stairs. She hurried down the dirt path towards the towering gate that was the entrance to Hogwarts grounds.

"You can read? Could've fooled me." Scarlett shot as Draco gave her a look that was a mix of humor and outrage.

"So you mean to say you burnt it to the ground? All of it? Even the books?" Draco asked as Scarlett caught sight of long red hair. It glinted in the light of the lanterns that hung off of the stone pillars of the gate.

Ginny Weasley was just up ahead, Scarlett figuring that she had gone to look for Harry. Draco asked the question again, Scarlett annoyed. She fought to control her breathing as the lantern light flared. 

"Yes Malfoy, the Elliot, the Dickenson, the Emerson, everything: poof." Scarlett cried, Ginny hearing her and turning to see them. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the two. Malfoy hurried past Ginny, leering at her as he left Scarlett a few paces behind.

Professor Flitwick asked his name which Scarlett thought was odd, but before Malfoy could concoct some pompous response, Professor Snape was already at his side.

"You've got a lot of nerve you know." Ginny snapped, Scarlett coming to her side. It took a moment for Scarlett to register her words and when she did she gave her a confused look.

"I'm sorry?" Scarlett asked, confused. Ginny scoffed, Ginny's Pygmypuff's eyes also narrowed making it look more cute than scary.

"You should be. Do you have any idea what my brother went through this summer?" Scarlett let out a scoff that sounded more like a laugh, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, so you think this is funny. My brother spends an entire summer pining after you all while you run around with any wizard who will give you the time of day." Ginny cried. By this time, the small group of people at the gate had noticed them.

"Listen Ginny what happened between your brother and me is none of your business. Now keep your mouth shut before you say something you regret." Scarlett snapped, stepping closer to her. Ginny was about as tall as she was now, and much more muscular.

"Sure I'll regret it just as much as Fred regrets ever dating you." That was it, Scarlett slapped Ginny. It hadn't been hard but enough to catch her off guard. Ginny then rushed her, delivering a punch to her jaw bone before Scarlett and she tumbled backward.

Scarlett's face throbbed as she cried out in anger, her fists flying wildly at Ginny's. Before they could do any more damage, they were being pulled away from each other. Professor Snape held Scarlett and Filch had Ginny. The girls were breathing heavily, Ginny's hair wild.

"We haven't reached the Sorting ceremony and you are already at each other's throats." Snape drawled as Ginny wiped her cheek. Scarlett pulled herself out of his hand and shook out her hair.

"Mr. Filtch would you escort Miss Weasley and Miss Stormblood to Professor McGonagall's office? If you were in Slytherin I'd have you both expelled before you could conjure water." Snape spat as Scarlett wiped her nose and followed Filch.

She and Ginny walked in silence, Filch a few paces ahead. He was muttering things to himself, his eyes darting from either end of the lighted half circle that his lantern cast on the night. Ahead, Hogwarts stood proudly, it's windows glistening like stars. Scarlett looked up at it and smiled, her face aching.

Beside her, Ginny was fuming. Was it really none of her business? Yes. But had Scarlett been to blame for why Fred never got any letters and spent a majority of his time while he was with her either moping or talking about her? Yes. 

Ginny pondered those thoughts, her mouth a bitter line as they headed towards the castle.

***

"I must say I expected much more of you two." McGonagall sat at her desk, Scarlett and Ginny in the two chairs that sat in front of it. Scarlett's arms were crossed and Ginny was petting Arnold with her eyes locked on the wall behind McGonagall.

"Now, what on Merlin's Earth could possibly have divided you two? Last I heard you both were doing quite well." McGonagall said, looking between them. Ginny looked over at Scarlett and Scarlett chewed her lip before looking at her.

"Go ahead, you knew so much twenty minutes ago." Scarlett quipped as Ginny glared at her. McGonagall was lost but intrigued.

"Scarlett and Fred broke up," Ginny said, the words digging into Scarlett. It was still fresh and she could hardly believe it had happened even now. McGonagall was surprised, looking at Scarlett.

"Is that true?" McGonagall asked, her voice gentle. Scarlett nodded, her nose starting to burn.

"Well, I do not see why that information warrants a fistfight, Miss Weasley." McGonagall scolded as Scarlett shook her head.

"I hit her first," Scarlett croaked, Ginny giving her a surprised look as McGonagall let out a disappointed sigh--she wasn't surprised.

"She said some stuff that wasn't true and my anger got the best of me," Scarlett said. Ginny looked over at her, her bright blue eyes now showing more concern than before. She knew how close McGonagall and Scarlett were, like the good version of Malfoy and Snape. She hadn't expected her to come clean.

"Well, I must say I am disappointed in both of you. Miss Weasley, you may head on to dinner. Miss Stormblood and I will be there presently." Ginny stood, lifting Arnold to her shoulder and going to the door.

"Oh and five points from Gryffindor. It would be more if there had been blood." Ginny pushed her lips together to stop a laugh as Scarlett sunk into the chair. The door closed and McGonagall lowered her glasses.

"Scarlett, we've much to discuss," McGonagall said, eyeing her. Scarlett fought to control her breathing. McGonagall held up a copy of the Daily Prophet that looked to have been stained in tea.

"After dinner, I would like to speak with you about this. For now, we have new first years that require our attention and I will not have brawls be a part of that experience." McGonagall said hotly, standing up and rounding the desk. Scarlett stood as well, her face sore.

They walked to the door and entered the hallway, side by side. McGonagall placed a gentle arm around her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's nice to have you back Scarlett," she said softly as Scarlett smiled in spite of herself.

"It's good to be back professor," Scarlett replied as they went to turn the corner.

"I imagine that slap was warranted. I look forward to the details." McGonagall had a small smile painting her lips as she released Scarlett and headed towards the Entrance Hall where just below in the grand staircase, first years waited to be sorted.


	10. Chapter Ten

Scarlett hurried to the Great Hall, not bothering to change. She got many looks as she hurried over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting. Ginny was further down, Dean at her side playing with Arnold.

"Where did you go? And why aren't you dressed?" Hermione spat as Ron shoveled a spoonful of gelatin into his mouth. Scarlett didn't answer, sitting down as Hermione whipped around to start in on Ron.

"And will you stop eating?" Hermione's voice was shrill as she slapped Ron with her book. Scarlett was already in her mashed potatoes as Hermione's words rushed out.

"Calm down you lunatic. He's right there." Scarlett glanced to the Great Hall door where Harry was walking towards them. He held a handkerchief to his nose, blood already seeping through.

"Why is he always covered in blood?" Hermione deadpanned as Harry sat down.

"What happened to you?" Hermione hissed as Harry took a hearty sip of pumpkin juice and shoveled some turkey onto his plate.

"Nothing. You alright Scarlett?" Harry asked as Scarlett winced, her jaw hurting when she tried to chew. She nodded.

"Took a punch from Ginny. Didn't do as well as I thought I would."

"What!?" All three of them had questioned in unison, Ginny glancing over before falling back to her plate. Scarlett shook her head, waving them off.

"It's nothing," Scarlett assured as Hermione and Ron looked between Scarlett and Harry.

"You two apart of some club where you worry the shit out of your friends or something?" Ron shot as Harry and Scarlett looked at each other before ticking back into their food.

***

"Ah Scarlett, right on time," McGonagall said as the clock tower chimed for nine pm. Scarlett still hadn't gone upstairs, her jaw still hurting as McGonagall's usual tea set appeared on the coffee table. The fire was lower than usual, the lancet window propped open to allow the cool night air to breeze in.

Scarlett sat down, the teapot pouring a cup for her. The cup floated over, Scarlett taking it as McGonagall found her way to her chair. She was holding the Daily Prophet, the photo from that morning glaring at her.

"You would imagine my surprise when my owl handed me the paper and I unrolled it to find this," McGonagall said, slapping the paper with her knuckle. Scarlett took a sip of her tea and dropped her eyes.

"Scarlett I need you to be honest with me. What happened this summer?" McGonagall asked, leaning forward with her spectacles perched on her nose.

Scarlett didn't speak--couldn't speak. What could she say? A lie would be too much to keep up with, and the truth would be too much to bear.

"Back in July, Mr. Weasley wrote to me and asked if I had heard any word on you. I figured you were busy but now I am not sure what to think. Did you receive my letter?" McGonagall asked, raising her eyebrows as Scarlett shook her head. McGonagall huffed in annoyance.

"Scarlett you cannot cut all lines of communication with people whenever you wish. Quite frankly it's rude and it worries those around you."

"It wasn't my fault." Scarlett snapped, her voice harsh as the teacup that was in her hand shook. It's silent clinks filled the room as McGonagall's mouth formed an o.

"Tell me what happened Scarlett," McGonagall said, her eyes gentle. Scarlett inhaled deeply, her nose burning.

"H-He wasn't my uncle," Scarlett whispered, the fire popping. McGonagall frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Scarlett shook her head. Her breathing was becoming more labored as she watched the fire.

"He wasn't Leo Nott." Scarlett croaked, her mind racing as she fought to control her emotions.

"You mean to say he was an imposter?" McGonagall asked as Scarlett hiccuped, her eyes turning glassy.

"It was Dorian Fang. He used Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as my uncle." Scarlett said, a tear streaming down her cheek. McGonagall sat stunned into silence. Her fingers gripped the velvet chair as Scarlett hiccuped again.

"He hid my letters, he hurt me. He wouldn't leave me alone Professor." Scarlett's head was now in her hands. As if a switch had been flipped, McGonagall stood and rounded the table. She came to Scarlett's side and gently put an arm around her. Scarlett winced, moaning in pain.

"That night I was going to leave. I found out what he was doing and he-he-" Scarlett's mind burned with what might have happened if she hadn't been a witch. She shuddered as McGonagall soothed her.

"Shh, it's alright," McGonagall said into her hair. Scarlett breathed in her scent--lilies and eucalyptus. She shook her head as the candle flame flickered.

"It won't be though." Scarlett pulled away, her jacket sleeve drooping to reveal her arm. McGonagall let out a hiss at the sight as Scarlett gripped her jacket. Scarlett watched her pale skin blotched with bruises, her stomach turning.

"Fred--he hates me now. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't let him know what I had let happen to me." Scarlett said, tears streaming down her face as McGonagall dabbed her handkerchief gently under her eyes. Scarlett shuddered and sobbed into her hands.

"Now you listen to me. You did not let this happen. This is in no way your fault--it is mine. I took that man at face value without doing any investigating. Oh, Scarlett, I am so so sorry." McGonagall said, her voice breaking as Scarlett wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"The fire, I started it. The body is Dorian's and my uncle's body was in the house. I had to be sure he was dead Professor." Scarlett said as Professor McGonagall shushed her.

"That's enough. I will handle this. Now, Scarlett, I need you to focus on your lessons and try to avoid any more quarrel's with your classmates " McGonagall said, her voice firm but loving. Scarlett nodded, shifting. She finished her tea as McGonagall went to her desk. 

"What are you doing?" Scarlett asked, panic bolting through her. McGonagall looked up, her hand hovering over her stationary.

"I am writing Mr. Norbert so that he knows what we are dealing with," McGonagall said, her eyes hard.

"Y-You won't write Fred though? Will you?" Scarlett asked, her palms sweaty as McGonagall shook her head.

"Not unless you ask me to Scarlett," McGonagall said as Scarlett nodded and left the room. Her chest felt lighter as she hurried out of the corridor and up the grand staircase.

By the time she reached the Gryffindor tower, she was exhausted. Scarlett entered the girl's dormitory to find that only Fay and Hermione were awake.

"We were waiting up for you." Fay started as Hermione snuggled deeper under her blankets. Outside the wind whistled past the windows as Scarlett approached her bed. 

"Thanks, I'm beat." Scarlett said as Fay nodded and climbed under her own covers. Scarlett grabbed her nightgown from her trunk and headed towards the bathroom.

"Scarlett," Hermione started, looking at her. Scarlett waited by the threshold, meeting her eyes.

"Don't let Ginny bother you. All she does is out of love for Fred and anger for what you two are going through." Hermione said before turning over. Scarlett let out a mirthless chuckle before entering the bathroom. There was anger all right but it was directly at Scarlett.


	11. Chapter Eleven

The first class sixth-year students had was a double section of Charms. Since Scarlett had passed her NEWT in Charms last year (barely--or so the paper had stated), she had a free period in the morning. With that, Scarlett woke later than usual, meaning she had the entire dormitory to herself.

Stretching, Scarlett bent over the side of the bed and fumbled with the clasp on her rucksack. She fished blindly through it, crying out when her finger pricked her glass quill before her hand brushed over the thick parchment of an envelope. Scarlett withdrew it and turned it over in the gray morning light.

She eyed Fred's handwriting before turning it over and breaking the seal. Scarlett pulled the folded parchment out of the envelope, a second piece falling onto her blanket. Scarlett eyed the papers realizing it was a photo.

In it, Fred and George stood proudly in front of their shop, shaking hands with a man who had a badge that labeled him as an executive of Diagon Alley. They both smiled and looked at the camera. Scarlett's stomach leaped as the photo looped.

She unfolded the letter and smoothed it before leaning towards the window.

My dearest Scarlett,

I hope you are getting my letters. I imagine you are quite busy so I will keep this brief. A representative from the Chamber of Magical Commerce at the Ministry came and presented us with an award for the youngest entrepreneurs. I didn't even know they had such a thing. 

Business is booming, who knew jokes were just what people needed. Hell, we can barely keep Pygmypuff's long enough to post adverts. I've enclosed a copy of the photo in case you forgot what I look like. I miss you, always and every day. Please write soon.

Yours always,

Fred.

Scarlett's eyes pricked with tears as she folded the letter back up and picked up the photo. She held it in her hands, studying it before turning and wedging it in the crease of her wooden headboard. She gave a sad smile at it before pulling herself out of bed and searching for her uniform.

Scarlett dressed quickly and headed towards the library where she planned to skim the summer reading for Potions before Slughorn's class. By the time she reached the library, the morning sun was beaming through the windows.

Madam Prince smiled and greeted Scarlett before returning to a stack of books she was checking in. Scarlett did the same and started down one of the many aisles, eager to locate a secluded spot.

She turned the corner and found a small table by a window. Scarlett took it gratefully, tossing her bag onto the desk and pulling it open. She jumped and almost let out a scream when she noticed the person in the window that was at the end of the adjacent aisle.

"Are you following me or something?" Scarlett snapped at Draco who smirked and gave her an incredulous look.

"Following you? Who was here first Stormy?" Draco shot as he flipped his book closed and sat up from the ledge. Scarlett eyed the table that he had his feet on.

"You know they invented chairs over 3000 years ago right?" Scarlett shot as Draco snickered.

"I like the light better this way. It's how I read at home." Draco said casually as Scarlett raised her eyebrows.

"Wait, why aren't you in Charms?" Scarlett shot, frowning as Draco pushed himself up off the ledge and onto the desk. He hopped down, hidden from her view due to the bookshelf.

"It's terribly boring." Draco shot, eyeing her across the bookshelf gap. Scarlett scoffed and sat down shaking her head. She fished out her Potions book and flipped it open. Draco's pale hand appeared, his ring glinting in the sunlight as he pushed something towards her.

It was a book. The cover was worn and deep green. In gold, faded lettering on the spine was T.S. Eliot. Scarlett looked at it and then looked up at Draco who withdrew his hand and watched her for a moment. His cold, grey eyes bore into hers before he swallowed hard and grabbed his books, walking away.

Scarlett pushed her lips together in thought, glancing around before gently opening the cover. Inside, the pages were worn and old, the smell of cedar wafting towards her as she ran her hand over an inscription.

Property of Malfoy Manor Library. Scarlett's stomach dropped, her mind immediately falling to a setup. She glanced back around and then turned the page. Draco wasn't bored enough to stage Scarlett stealing a book, was he? She flipped through the pages, noting occasional scribbles, underlines, and notes.

Scarlett thought back to that night in her bedroom when he had surveyed her books and commented on their contents. She didn't have very many Eliot's at Wintervale. She then recalled the previous night when he had asked about the fire. Scarlett sighed before taking the book and placing it in her bag.

She tried to read but all she could think about was the book that could burn a hole clean through her bag with its weight.

***

"Ah yes, Miss Stormblood good to see you!" Slughorn said as Scarlett entered the Potions classroom. It was a bit brighter than usual, taking her off guard. There was still about five minutes left of the lunch period. Scarlett had left early to avoid the feeling that he was glaring at her back.

"I must say I am terribly sorry to hear about Wintervale. I spent a fair few summers there with your uncle. I understand he is still missing?" Slughorn asked as Scarlett approached the table where different cauldrons stood simmering.

"Yes, sir he is. Are these the potions we will be learning this year?" Scarlett asked quickly, wanting to change the subject as Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini all boisterously filed into the room. Scarlett ignored them as Slughorn nodded.

"Why yes! We have here Veritaserum, Polyjuice Potion and-"

"That's Amortentia isn't it?" Scarlett asked, rounding the table and eyeing the cauldron that was simmering with pink smoke. Slughorn nodded, beaming at her.

"It is, five points to Gryffindor, but how did you know? Summer reading I take it?" Slughorn asked as Scarlett shrugged.

"It was my brother really. His fiance used to joke that he slipped her some. She always said it smelled like raspberries and rich leather." Scarlett said, smiling as Professor Slughorn gave her a knowing look.

"Why don't you give it a whiff before the rest of the class arrives?" Slughorn suggested as Scarlett's eyes flipped to Draco who was watching her while the other boys argued over Quidditch. Scarlett sighed and leaned forward. Her face entered the pink mist as she breathed in.

"Well?" Professor Slughorn asked as Scarlett leaned back.

"It smells like clove, gunpowder, and something citrusy," Scarlett reported as Slughorn gave an approving nod.

"Excellent observation Miss Stormblood." Professor Slughorn said as the rest of the class began to file in. Scarlett found a place near the back of the group as the lesson began, noticing Harry and Ron appearing late.

She pondered the potion in her head as Slughorn drawled on and then instructed students to their desks to start the lesson. Cloves? Where had Scarlett ever smelled cloves? Her mind flashed to him on the first day he sat next to her. When he leaned over she had smelled it.

Gunpowder was a no brainer--Fred didn't leave the house without it. Citrus was a little harder to place but Scarlett faintly remembered how clove and oranges went together. Scarlett then realized, as she zoned out watching the chalk writing on the chalkboard that, if that potion were consumed, it would make the giver as much like Fred as they could be.

The thought ate away at her. How she had stormed out of the shop without giving him an explanation all to save her pride and when she thought about it, to keep him from hating her. Her chest began to ache as she recognized what she had known all along: she loved Fred Weasley and it was over now.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Scarlett had an hour to kill before Quidditch tryouts. Hagrid had invited her to tea, the trio already taking him up on the offer, but Scarlett ducked out before she had to give an answer. She had promised Fay she would come to spectate and cheer her on as she was finally trying out for Beater. Scarlett found her way over to a tree that hung over the Black Lake, rounding it only to find Neville.

He was bent over, his pants rolled up along with the sleeves of his school sweater. He noticed Scarlett and gave her a kind smile.

"Blimey Scarlett I didn't see you there," he commented as she gestured to the tree base. He nodded and she took a seat, eyeing his stack of books and an open notebook.

"Herbology?" Scarlett asked as Neville nodded and bent down, his hand disappearing under the inky water and reappearing with a plant. Scarlett angled herself away from him, finding a patch of sunlight through the thick foliage and taking out the book.

She ran her hand over the cover, curious. She had been surprised really, that the Malfoys had owned works by Muggles. It seemed they couldn't even care for magical folk who stemmed from them, let alone plain ones. She decided she would ask Malfoy about it when she promptly returned the book to him next class.

Still, she opened it. The wind off the lake rustled the pages as she pushed her hair out of her face. She surpassed the first page, noting the publication date. It was old, older than her parents. Scarlett flipped through the pages, her eyes scanning underlines, marks, and inkblots. Malfoy's writing, for which she had never seen, was chaotic among the words.

Scarlett came to a page, a doodle of a woman-like figure strangled with vines sat next to a quote: This is the way the world ends. Not with a bang but with a whimper. The image startled Scarlett as she flipped past the page and continued on.

She stopped at another that was crinkled and earmarked as if it had been visited many times. She pondered the underlined text: I want to be cured of a craving of something I cannot find and of the shame of never finding it.

Scarlett looked up, her eyes scanning the lake and then the mountaintops where--no she wouldn't think about that. She couldn't. Scarlett sniffed, looking back at the book where Draco had just drawn a simple house. She ran her hand over the dried page, her chest falling.

She wasn't sure what to think of any of it. Certainly, Draco Malfoy who would torment anything that breathed wasn't some soft-hearted poetry-lover who just wanted a home. It didn't make sense. Scarlett scoffed, closing the book and placing it back in her bag. She would have to find a place to approach him without an audience.

Down on the Quidditch Pitch, the prospective players were already warming up. Hermione was braiding Fay's hair as Scarlett crossed the field and approached them.

"Scarlett! I thought you had ditched at first!" Fay cried, Angelina's old uniform much too long on her. Scarlett eyed it.

"I'll need to take that in," Scarlett mumbled as Fay scoffed.

"As if. Have you seen who I'm up against? I might as well save myself the embarrassment." Fay gestured to a 7th-year boy and his meaty friend who were wrestling playfully.

"Nah, you've got this," Scarlett assured, waving a dismissive hand in their direction.

"Alright, everyone who is trying out come on over here. I have a bit of a surprise for you all." Harry said, holding his Firebolt as the group shuffled towards him. Hermione and Scarlett watched from a few paces away as two figures approached the group.

"For those of you who may not know, Gryffindor won a fair few games thanks to two incredible human bludgers," Harry said as Scarlett's stomach dropped. She shifted onto her other foot, cowering into Hermione as the two figures approached the group.

"You all know Fred and George. They decided to drop by and watch tryouts." Harry said proudly, high fiving both Fred and George. Scarlett wanted to run but realized she would give away her cover behind the group as she did.

Everyone already knew them, their presence like wildfire. The group chattered with excitement as Harry began giving instructions. Scarlett looked at Hermione who had a concerned look on her face as Lavender Brown waved them over to the stands.

Hermione grabbed Scarlett's arm, Scarlett lingering for a moment as she watched Fred talk to Harry. He was beautiful as ever in his blue jeans and sweater. Scarlett could see Luna approach them, George smiling and giving her a one-armed hug.

"Come on Scarlett," Hermione pushed, grabbing her and pulling her over to the steps that lead up to the stands. Scarlett made it into the wooden door before sagging onto the step. Her eyes were already pricking with tears.

"I didn't think I would see him again," Scarlett said softly as Hermione stood beside her with her hands in her pockets.

"I know. If Harry had said anything I wouldn't've let you come." Hermione said, her voice soft as Scarlett watched Fred and George head for the stands opposite of them. Scarlett shuddered in relief.

"He looks--happy. I didn't expect him to be so damn happy. Like I never even existed." Scarlett said softly as Hermione shook her head.

"No Scarlett. I'm sure he is broken up. He just won't show it in front of them." Hermione said, gesturing to the Pitch as Harry took off into the sky.

"I'm gonna head back. Cheer nice a loud for Fay will you?" Scarlett asked, gripping her bag as she stood.

Hermione nodded as Scarlett headed back towards the castle. Her chest was tight as tears streamed down her face. 

Could her day her any worse?


	12. Chapter Twelve

Turns out, it did get worse. Scarlett could not find Malfoy anywhere that afternoon. She had checked the library, sneakily asking Madam Prince and being told he hadn't been in since this morning.

Scarlett wandered the corridors like a ghost, keeping an eye out for anyone with too blonde hair and green on. She gave up, heading up towards the Astronomy Tower where she had decided she would hide it. She figured she would send an owl with the location and politely ask him to leave her alone.

That plan changed as she climbed the spiral staircase and came upon him. Draco had his back to the stairs as he leaned against the railing of the tower. It was sheer dumb luck and Scarlett cursed it.

"H-Hi," she said, Draco jumping and turning with his wand already drawn. Scarlett held up her hands and leaned against the banister. 

"And you accused me of stalking," Draco commented, the wind whipping around the tower. Its whistle put Scarlett on edge and in the distance, she could see broomsticks in the air.

"I'm not stalking you," Scarlett said in a matter-of-fact tone as she grabbed the latch of her bag. She dug around in her bag to reveal the book he had given her that morning. Draco gave her a confused look as she held it out for him.

"You definitely didn't read it--I bet you skimmed. Just like an American to-"

"That's enough, Malfoy." Scarlett snapped, shaking the book at him. He took it, running his hand along the smooth cover as he met her eyes.

"That is a liability I can't have right now," Scarlett said, eyeing the book as his pale hand tightened on it.

"I appreciate the sentiment but please leave me alone," Scarlett said, shouldering her bag and heading back towards the stairs.

"You never liked it did you? You were just bored in that house?" Draco shouted, stalking over to the top of the stairs. Scarlett gripped the railing, looking up at him.

"I loved it, but I can't love it anymore. Like I said Malfoy, steer clear of me." Scarlett reiterated, her voice harsh as she hurried down the steps.

At dinner, Scarlett barely spoke two words to anyone. Ron and Harry were excitedly chattering about the tryouts and their potential team members as Hermione assured Fay she had done really well.

Further down the table, Ginny and Dean were chatting with Seamus and Neville. To her left, Cormac McLaggen was trying to see how many rolls he could fit into his mouth as his friends cheered him on.

Scarlett felt alone. In a room full of people she felt as if she was nothing more than an invisible memory. She felt hollow as she abandoned her soup and headed towards the dorms.

***

Two weeks had passed, Scarlett's mood not improving. She kept to herself, waking every morning to the smiling photo of Fred and George. She hadn't picked up another letter and Draco hadn't tried to talk to her either. Everyone continued on, not noticing her.

That was until Defense Against the Dark Arts one afternoon. Scarlett was leaning in her arm, her head aching and her stomach growling. Professor Snape had just cast the blinds closed and flipped on the projector that displayed a slide about non-verbal spells.

Snape had assigned two parchments worth of the pros and cons of non-verbal spells. Scarlett had listened to Hermione furiously writing in bed by candlelight long after everyone had fallen asleep. Scarlett, however, didn't see the point in the homework.

Everytime she thought of non-verbal spells, she was plunged back into that night at the Ministry. The pure rage that flowed through her still occasionally glistened through her veins making her uncomfortable. So, she had forgone the assignment and read ahead past the other triggering topics to a stretching jinx.

"Today we will be concluding our chapter on non-verbal spells. Expect an examination on this material sometime next week." Snape said, coming to his desk and flipping through the neat stack of papers in front of him. The class watched, Scarlett focused on the jinx.

"Miss Stormblood," Scarlett didn't hear him at first. It took Hermione poking her in the ribs for her to sit up and push her hair out of her face. She looked at Hermione who gave her a look and gestured to Professor Snape who was watching her.

"Sir?" Scarlett asked, her hands falling to her lap where she knotted them. Snape raised his eyebrows, holding the papers.

"I seem to have misplaced your essay," he started, eyeing her. Scarlett dropped her eyes to her book.

"You didn't," she muttered as Hermione glared at her.

"What was that?" Snape prodded as the class watched in bated breath. She caught Harry's glance that was concerned.

"I didn't do it. You can't misplace something that never existed." Scarlett said bitterly. Hermione frowned, sneaking a glance at her before averting her eyes back to Snape who approached her.

"Fancy yourself an expert on non-verbal spells Miss Stormblood? Tell me, how do you feel thinking you are above your peers?" Snape drawled, eyeing her as Scarlett shifted uncomfortably. She swallowed hard.

"I don't, sir," Scarlett said as Snape waved his wand, the projector flipping violently until it found its way to a new slide.

"Turn to page 238 in your books," Snape said, his voice low as he glowered at her. Scarlett fixed her eyes on the screen, her stomach dropping as Hermione raised her hand.

"Professor, we aren't meant to review the Crutiatis Curse for another two months," Hermione said as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Pipe down Miss Granger. Now can someone who is not Miss Granger tell me what this curse does? Perhaps someone who has experienced it for themselves." Scarlett gripped the table, her teeth gritted together as she turned her head, glaring at him.

The projector light shuddered as Scarlett fought to control herself. Hermione watched her with pained eyes as the projector light flickered again. Snape tsked.

"Three pages of parchment, one page for each unforgivable curse and why you think they should or shouldn't be allowed. On my desk by Thursday morning. Perhaps, Miss Stormblood, you can find time to do this one. Class is dismissed." Snape said, waving his wand as the shutters opened.

Scarlett stood, collecting her books and shoving them into her rucksack. Hermione leaned on the desk, eyeing her.

"What?" Scarlett shot as Harry and Ron came to her side.

"Are you alright? You usually aren't this mouthy to teachers." Ron said as Harry chuckled but soon quieted when he saw Scarlett's face. She looked gaunt. Dark circles clouded under her eyes and his skin was sallow. Her pale hands showed tendons as she whipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just preoccupied is all." Scarlett said as she started out of the classroom and down the Defense hallway.

"By preoccupied, she means staying up all night reading letters," Fay called as she joined the trio and walked down the hallway. Scarlett threw a glare over her shoulder.

"Letters? From who?" Ron asked curiously as Hermione gave him a hard shove and gestured to him. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you guys keep to yourselves and I'll handle myself. See you later." Scarlett said before heading up towards the Gryffindor tower. Most people were heading outside to enjoy the afternoon, but all Scarlett wanted to do was sleep.

She came to a landing and paused, a sound catching her ear. It was a frog. Scarlett frowned and headed down a corridor that split off. She turned the corner and just about toppled into a swamp.

Fred's swamp. Her heart dropped as she recalled Professor Flitwick being quite smitten with the work. She cursed his name before sighing and glancing back down the corridor.

She huffed and sat down, the frog who had called to her disappearing with a plunk into the murky water. Scarlett bit her lip and opened her bag. She rooted around inside until she found another letter.

She quickly broke the seal and opened it, smoothing the edges and leaning towards the tall windows to her right.

Scarlett,

I am convinced these letters are being dropped by this blasted owl. I have considered apparating out there loads of times but something always stops me. I miss you.

I think about you all the time. Your smile, your eyes, all those little things I was so pampered with when we were at Hogwarts together. I hope to see you soon. Please write.

Fred.

Scarlett sighed and folded the paper, placing it back in her bag and leaning against the wall. She watched the still water of the bog, recalling when she fell in and how he had rescued her. She laughed to herself before glancing back at her bag. Surely she could read another.

Scarlett dug in her bag once more and revealed a crushed envelope. She pulled it open and smoothed the paper over her knee before reading.

Scarlett,

Did I do something wrong? That day on the platform you seemed so happy. What changed? I'm convinced it was something I did. I miss you, please write soon. Anything.

Fred

Scarlett breathed deeply before shoving the letter back in her bag and wiping the corners of her eyes. Scarlett then headed up towards the common room where she gratefully found the dormitory empty.

She dropped her bag, pulled off her shoes, and climbed into bed. Scarlett pulled the blanket over herself, her body aching as she turned over and watched the photo on her headboard.

He was happy, better off without her. She knew it and it broke her heart. Scarlett snuggled deeper into the bed, the afternoon sun beaming through the windows across the room. She wished it would swallow her whole.

****

That Friday, Scarlett leaned against the table in Potions, watching a simmering cauldron. Everyone else was attempting to brew the Draught of Living Death as they battled the ingredients. Scarlett however just stirred her cauldron, having stopped adding ingredients ten minutes ago.

"How's yours coming?" Hermione asked, leaning over. Her hair was already frizzed from frustration as Harry stood across from her already on the last step. Hermione frowned as she glanced at the other cauldrons at the table.

"Scarlett you still haven't added your Valerian Root," Hermione noted, gesturing to the ingredients that Scarlett had laid out but not touched. She glanced at her, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm just not feeling like Potions today," Scarlett said, eyeing her bag. She had promised herself of she got through class she would read the last letter from Fred. Hermione leaned over, eyeing her.

"You want a chance at Liquid Luck, don't you? Maybe you could use it to talk to Fred." Hermione suggested. Scarlett, who had been absently stirring her cauldron with a glass stirrer, stopped. Before she could register the action, her fist had closed down on the stirrer.

Blood dribbled into the potion, turning it a deep green as Scarlett winced, hissing on pain as she wrapped her hand in her robe.

"Scarlett!" Hermione cried as the class looked to see what the fuss was about. Scarlett glared at her as Slughorn approached.

"My goodness Miss Stormblood, blood is not an ingredient for Living Death. Go on ahead to the Hospital Wing and get that looked at." Slughorn said, giving her a sympathetic look as Scarlett weaved through her classmates. Draco side eyed her as she avoided colliding her bag with him.

When she finally made it to the Hospital Wing, her robe was soaked with blood. Madam Pomfrey, who had been treating a second year Hufflepuff for an earache gave a sigh.

"I wondered when I would be seeing you. What's the damage?" Madam Pomfrey asked as the Hufflepuff fell sideways onto the bed and Scarlett held up her still covered hand. Madame Pomfrey gestured for her to follow her over to her usual work station.

"Well, Scarlett how was your summer?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Scarlett revealed her hand that was drenched in blood. Madame Pomfrey didn't even wince as Scarlett gave a shrug for an answer.

Madame Pomfrey eyed her before beginning to clean her hand.

"I do not wish for you to think the teachers think ill of you, but I think you should know we are worried." Madame Pomfrey said, her tone direct. Scarlett looked up to meet her eyes.

"Worried?" Madame Pomfrey cleaned the wound, Scarlett wincing in pain.

"Scarlett, us magical folk are just as easily susceptible to ailments of Muggles." Madam Pomfrey said as Scarlett frowned. She wasn't sick physically.

"I don't know what you mean. Other than this I feel fine." Scarlett said, gesturing to her hand that Madam Pomfrey was beginning to seal with her wand.

"I don't mean physical ailments. Scarlett, how do you feel emotionally? Has something happened that has made you feel stressed or sad?" Scarlett fought back a mirthless laugh knowing it wouldn't be received well. She poured over her summer, the abuse, the fire, losing Fred. Yeah, that might be bothering her.

Instead, Scarlett steeled herself, recalling how she had summoned her bravest face for the people that came to bring her to this place last summer.

"Not at all. Honestly Madame Pomfrey I feel great." Scarlett assured as Madame Pomfrey placed a bandage on her hand. She wasn't quite convinced, but she would let Scarlett leave.

"Leave that bandage on until tomorrow. You shouldn't have a lot of pain." This time, a scoff caught in her throat as she smiled and nodded, grabbing her bag.

Scarlett walked out of the Hospital Wing holding her hand close to her chest. She thought about what Hermione had said, realizing she probably hadn't meant it to be hurtful. Still, Fred was an open wound in her chest that was never going to heal right.

As she walked, Scarlett pondered that very thought. Was she supposed to go on like this? How long was she going to feel as if she had been punched in the chest by a werewolf? The rest of her life seemed like an awfully long time to pour over old letters and break more stuff.

Instead of returning to class, Scarlett went straight to the common room. She passed by some first years who had tried to flag her down to settle an argument about Peeves, but she ignored them. Scarlett lumbered up the stairs and did what she had been doing every day for the last week.

Scarlett pulled off her shoes and robe, loosened the tie around her neck, and flopped into bed. This time, it was much darker outside as the angry gray sky glared at her. Scarlett wrapped the blanket around her and propped her head so she could watch the photo.

It was going to be a long life--going on this way.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Where have you been?" Hermione shot as soon as she walked in the door. It was dark outside now, Scarlett staring out the window but zoned out. It took her a second to come back to reality.

"Oh sorry, Madame Pomfrey told me to rest." Scarlett deadpanned, holding up her hand. Hermione approached her, sitting on the bed. She gently placed her hand on top of Scarlett's.

"I didn't mean what I said about the Liquid Luck. It slipped out before I could think to take it back." Hermione explained as Scarlett turned her head slightly away from her. It was then, finally, that Hermione noticed the photo of Fred and George wedged into the wood of the headboard.

"Other than your hand, are you feeling alright?" Hermione started, treading carefully. Scarlett breathed deeply, knowing the same setup was coming.

"I'm fine," Scarlett whispered as Hermione's grip tightened on her three fingers.

"Scarlett, sometimes Muggles get these things called the blues. You seem like you've been down lately." Hermione said slowly as Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"I'm just tired is all Hermione. This summer was a lot of work for me." Hermione opened her mouth to speak and closed it before standing.

"You know you can talk to me right? I'm always here for you." Hermione said as she rounded the bed and went to her trunk. She began to fish around as Scarlett decided to pull herself up.

"I know," Scarlett muttered as Hermione eyed her.

"Seamus and Fay are looking for a few players at Poker. Wanna play? I'll braid your hair." Hermione offered, smiling at her. Scarlett knew her hair was a mess and most likely a huge knot when it would be released from its bun.

She sighed, pushing the covers away and going to her trunk.

"I better not. But why don't you go ahead and tell me how Fay does?" Scarlett suggested as she revealed her nightgown. Hermione paused, watching her and looking as if she was trying to decide on something. She then nodded.

***

The clock chimed for one AM, the single call of the large bell echoing in the distance. Scarlett had feigned sleep when Fay and Hermione had returned for bed. She had listened to them briefly discuss her, both worried about her recent behavior.

Part of her felt bad. She hadn't meant for this pity party to have other guests. For the past few hours, she had contemplated a new idea. One that was easy, quick, and much less painful than it's alternative.

She didn't know where the thought had come from, but when it did, it caught like wildfire burning through her brain and soul. Now, it was all she could think about. Scarlett glanced around the room, the girls around her sound asleep.

She pushed herself up, pushing down the covers, and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. The chilly stone floor crawled up her legs even through the old rug as she stood.

She didn't bother grabbing her jacket as she gave one last look at the dormitory before softly opening the door. Scarlett was grateful no one was still awake. She crept down the stairs and soundlessly past a few students who had passed out on the sofas.

The Fat Lady was startled but not loud as Scarlett hurried down the stairs to her right before she could be seen. The portraits on the walls all slept, an eerie silence occasionally broken by a snore or a cough bearing down on her.

She took a left, heading off of the grand staircase and towards the stone bridge. She had to find the highest point in school. At first, she had thought it was the Gryffindor tower but determined that was too high of a profile.

It was late now, the classes that were usually held in the Astronomy Tower were long over and most likely canceled due to the rain. Even now, occasional drops would pelt the lancet windows and the wind would howl.

Out in the stone bridge, the frigid air nipped at her body. For late September it was already quite cold. She hurried along, passing into a corridor before finally reaching the winding stairs that lead into the tower.

It seemed silly, going through all of this fuss just to die. It would have been smarter to drink living death, that is if she had thought to properly finish it in Potions. Scarlett pushed that thought aside as she passed the chandelier that depicted the planets and came to the spiral staircase.

She could already feel the cold breeze, it's gust ruffling the skirt of her nightgown. For a moment she paused, looking back at the deserted hallway. She could go back, crawl into bed, and plan that for another day.

No, it had to be done. The thought of another day living with the agony she was in alone made her climb the stairs. It was dark up in the atrium at the top of the tower save for a few lanterns that always stayed lit.

Scarlett tucked herself into a corner out of the rain before she reached into her pocket and revealed the final letter. Swallowing hard, Scarlett tore open the seal with an already numb finger.

She pulled out the letter, the wind ripping the envelope from her hand. Scarlett leaned forward in the dim lantern light, her eyes struggling to read the page.

Scarlett,

I saw you today. You looked exactly the way you did on that platform. Ever so beautiful, ever so lovely. I tried everything I could to make you look at me. That way I could know if this really was over.

It seems now it might be. I won't write to you anymore. I won't bother you anymore with these unreturned feelings. Just know, if you do change your mind, I'll be here. Faithful as always. I'm always going to love you. Always.

Fred

Tears streamed down Scarlett's cheeks, her skin burning in the cold wind that pressed against her. Shuddering, she squeezed her eyes shut before pushing herself up. Scarlett folded the letter, shoving it into a broken crevice of stone. She hoped someone would find it and have peace of mind knowing they weren't the reason.

She had considered leaving a note, telling everyone not to worry. That this was a feeling that had been waiting a long time to finally take over. But she didn't know what to say. At that moment, nothing seemed to be enough.

Scarlett hiccuped and slowly walked over to the railing. She wrapped her hands around the cold iron, gazing out into the chilly, wet evening. Her breath disappeared in a cloud in front of her as she ducked down and slowly maneuvered her leg through the horizontal bars.

Scarlett moved slowly, keeping her grip tight on the railing as she pulled her other leg out and then straightened herself. She didn't like heights--not like this at least. For a moment she remembered him, smiling at her and holding out his hand. He told her it would be alright, that he wouldn't let her die. Now, Scarlett knew what he had actually meant.

Scarlett leaned forward, her hands still gripping the railing as she took in the dizzying drop. One release--that's all it would take. It wouldn't even hurt--at least she didn't think so. One more decision and she could finally escape all the ones that had led her here. Scarlett slowly released her hand from the railing, her other going numb as the wind whipped past her.

Her face was numb as she extended her hand out into the cold rain, the drops painting her hand. She took in shuddering breaths, tears dripping into her ears and down her neck. It was over, finally. In just a few moments she would see her family again. Her dear parents, her sweet Charlie, even Victoria.

She let go, but before she could lean forward enough to fall, something closed around her neck. Scarlett let out a choked cry as she kicked violently to free herself. She could feel her body being dragged back, her back echoing the pain as she fell backward onto the wooden floor.

The scent of apple and cedar filled her lungs as a warm figure hovered over her for a minute before pulling back. In the dim light, Scarlett could see what had grabbed her. Draco Malfoy sat on his knees, his chest rising and falling as he watched her with cold gray eyes.

"Are you bloody mad!?" he cried, falling back onto his butt and running a hand through his hair. Scarlett was stunned into silence, still crying. She began to breathe heavily as Draco glared at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco shot, propping his arms on his knees and watching her. Scarlett shook her head, her breath trembling as she fought to speak.

"I-I want to die." Scarlett choked out, her nails digging into the hardwood beneath her. Draco's brow furrowed.

"What? Why would you want to do that?" Draco asked as Scarlett shook her head and pushed herself to sit up. She shook her head, pain radiating at the back of her head. 

"There isn't anything left," Scarlett said her hand going to her chest. Draco watched her before scoffing.

"You can't think like that Stormy. If you kill yourself, they win." Draco snapped as he stood. Scarlett pulled her knees into her chest shaking her head.

"They have already won. It's over. My family is gone, Fred's gone. It's over." Scarlett muttered as Draco scoffed.

"Weasley? This is about Weasley?" he snapped as Scarlett glared at him.

"What are you even doing up here? It's the middle of the night." Scarlett shot as Draco shrugged.

"I like to walk. Now you really aren't going to let a pissant like Weasel give you a reason to kill yourself are you?" Malfoy shot as Scarlett glared at him.

"Just stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore! It's just constantly coming at me and all I want to do is make it stop!" Scarlett wailed, taking her hands through her hair as she sobbed into her knees. Draco sighed, looking at her and then over where something had caught his eye. He walked over, grabbing the shaky paper, gripping it so the wind couldn't take it.

He swallowed hard and walked back to Scarlett. He watched her sob, unsure of how to comfort her or what to do. He had felt bad in his life for a long time, but suicide was something completely different. He held out the paper, gently tapping the top of her head with it.

Scarlett looked up, her eyes red and glassy. She sniffled and dropped her eyes to see the paper in his knuckles. She eyed his ring with an emerald in the center.

"Y-You're not going to read it?" Scarlett croaked, meeting his eyes. Draco shook his head and sighed.

"Some things are better left private," Draco said gently as Scarlett wiped her cheek. She took the letter and shoved it into her pocket. Draco gestured to her to take his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. Scarlett shifted from foot to foot, not feeling them anymore.

"Oh, Salazar your feet," Draco commented as he was pulling off his jacket. He handed it to her, Scarlett initially refusing before he insisted. She wrapped it around her as he gave her a look.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up." Scarlett followed him down the spiral stairs and into the chilly hallway that was now much warmer than before. Draco walked quickly, looking around corners and occasionally glancing back at her. She was confused and exhausted as he came to a door.

Draco pushed it open, Scarlett having never been to this part of the castle before. Inside was a large lavish bathroom. Draco stalked over to the bathtub that could easily fit fifteen people. He turned a few knobs and soon water began to fill the tub.

"I-I don't need a bath. Not with you." Scarlett spoke up as Draco looked at her and laughed. It was an unfamiliar sound to them both.

"It's your feet and legs," Draco said as Scarlett's face turned crimson.

"I don't understand," Scarlett said as Draco gestured for her to come sit on the edge. Scarlett did so, already feeling warmer. She pulled up her cotton skirt and slowly submerged her feet. They burned and she gasped in pain. Draco watched her from the side of the tub, not speaking.

"Last year you were throwing me against walls and willing to fight me every chance you got." Scarlett pointed out as Draco raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yeah, some of my finest moments," he commented as she scoffed and wiggled her feet.

"No uh, I didn't know who you were. Earlier." Draco said as Scarlett let out a chuckle.

"Having savior's remorse? Should have let me go." Scarlett shot as he shook his head.

"No. Not at all." Draco said as Scarlett eyed him.

"So you put on this big act but you would actually step up when the time came? Doesn't sound very Slytherin to me." Scarlett snapped as Draco glared at her.

"We are incredibly loyal." Draco sneered as Scarlett let out a mirthless laugh.

"Yeah to your friends, not to people like me." Scarlett pointed out, looking back down at her feet that were beginning to have feeling again.

"Enough. You never answered my question earlier. Why?" Draco said as Scarlett shook her head and eyed the stained glass window across from them.

"Everything. My family, losing Fred. It all just became too much. Jeez, now that I survived I'll have to make up that Defense essay." Scarlett said as Draco gave her an annoyed scoff.

"You are wild Stormy." Scarlett shot him a glare.

"Don't call me that." The clock tower chimed for two am, Scarlett jumping.

"It's late, I have to get back," she said, pulling her feet out of the water. Draco stood.

"Filch makes his rounds and usually watches this area. It would be best if we hung out here for a while." Scarlett was feeling exhausted, her body heavy.

"How long is a while?" she asked as Draco handed her the jacket she had left at the edge of the bathtub.

"Awhile." Draco shot as she laughed. Scarlett took the jacket and took a seat against the wall by the bathtub. Draco leaned against the column across from her.

"I could sleep for days," Scarlett commented, balling up the jacket and sliding down to the stone floor. Her ribs ached as she shifted.

"Go ahead, I'll wake you up before dawn," Draco said, resting his arm on his knee. Scarlett watched him with heavy eyes.

"Guess this means I owe you one, huh?" Scarlett asked as Malfoy shrugged.

"I'll need the favor one day. Til then, how about just talking poetry with me?" Draco asked softly as Scarlett huffed out a laugh, her eyes closing.

"I can do that, even if you love Eliot." Scarlett teased as Draco shifted, clearing his throat.

"Then I suppose I'll have to tolerate Emerson." Draco shot as Scarlett gave a small nod.

"Goodnight Malfoy," Scarlett said, a yawn cutting her off.

Just before she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard him bid her goodnight and something she had never heard on his lips before: "Goodnight Scarlett,"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Bright sunlight beamed through the stained glass windows of the Prefect bathroom. Propped on Draco's jacket, Scarlett slept soundly as the sun cast an amber beam across her face. Draco stirred across from her, his back aching as he sniffled and shifted. 

His eyes landed on Scarlett and panic bolted through him before he remembered the events from the night before. For a moment he just took her sleeping figure in. Her hands were tucked protectively under her chin, her lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. He cleared his throat, hoping she would wake. When she didn't, he leaned towards her and gently poked her shoulder. 

Scarlett opened her eyes, momentarily blinded before she realized who was hovering above her. Scarlett's hand flew out, connecting with his nose. Draco cried out in suprise and fell back against the column he had been sleeping against. Scarlett scampered up as she remembered the previous night. 

"We overslept!" she cried as Draco held his nose. 

"Yeah, no shit," Draco said, his voice muffled by his hand. Scarlett gave him an apologetic look as she fought back a laugh. 

"We're lucky no one came in," Scarlett said pointedly as Draco shook his head. 

"The door locks as long as someone is inside, but we do need to leave before someone sees us. You go first." Draco said as Scarlett stood, handing him his jacket. 

She started for the door, the floor a bit warmer than last night. 

"Hey, you're not gonna do that again are you?" Draco asked, pushing himself up. Scarlett looked back at him and frowned. 

"I don't think so. I feel a little better today." Scarlett said, giving him a small smile. Draco chuckled, turning back to the bathtub. Scarlett sighed and grabbed the door handle. 

"What are you doing this afternoon?" Draco asked, Scarlett gently letting the door fall closed. She looked back at him, Draco's gray eyes analyzing her. 

"I was gonna go watch Quidditch practice and catch up on my Defense homework." Scarlett said, her voice dry. 

"You wanna study together? I can help with that essay." Draco offered, his tone careful as Scarlett dropped her eyes. 

"I know a really good place by the Black Lake so no one would know." Draco offered as Scarlett looked back up at him. She nodded. 

"Meet me at three pm by the boathouse," Draco said before he dropped his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt. Scarlett's face flooded red as she let out a shocked cry. 

"What? I've gotta stay clean too." Draco shot as he pulled off his shirt. Scarlett ducked out just after catching a glimpse of his pale back. She stepped out into the hallway. 

It was about eleven AM and she knew the looks would pour in as she hurried in her nightgown up to the Gryffindor Tower. By the time she reached the Fat Lady she was out of breath and gawked at twice.

She stepped through the portrait and made a beeline to the stairs, eager to change.

"There you are! Why aren't you dressed?" Scarlett stopped, cursing her luck as Fay and Hermione eyed her from the chairs in front of the fire. Scarlett turned. 

"I uh, wanted to get an early start," Scarlett said awkwardly as Fay gave Hermione a look. 

"An early start on your walk of shame?" Fay shot as Hermione released a scandalized gasp. 

"Well it's true, isn't it? You spent the night with someone didn't you?" Fay shot, Hermione looking at Scarlett with an expression that begged her to correct Fay. Scarlett leaned against the back of the large armchair, her eyes distant as she thought of the night before. Should she tell them? 

"You did! Who was it?" Hermione said, her hands falling to her face as she leaned forward for more information. Scarlett panicked, thinking of a lie. 

"Okay, don't tell anyone. It was a Hufflepuff." Scarlett whispered as the portrait hole opened. 

"Was it Justin Fletchley? Zacharias Smith? Ernie Macmillan?" Fay shot, listing off the names of Hufflepuffs in their year. Scarlett glanced behind her as Ginny strolled past, throwing a glare her way. Scarlett turned back to them. 

"I'm not telling you who it is, so don't bother. Now I've got some homework to catch up on." Scarlett said as Hermione gave her a surprised look. 

"You feeling better?" Hermione asked curiously as Scarlett glanced back at her. 

"A little bit." 

***

There was nothing explicit that marked the boathouse as off-limits, yet it still felt like Scarlett was breaking the rules as she stood by the stone building. It was comfortably cool meaning Scarlett only needed her jacket, jeans, and sneakers. She leaned against the building, just out of sight. 

She could hear footsteps echoing down the stone stairs and Draco appeared. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a green sweatshirt. Scarlett appeared from her hiding spot, startling him. 

"Salazar woman! You're gonna kill me." Draco shot as she laughed. He shushed her and entered the boathouse. It was cooler in here as he shut the door and gestured for her to follow him. They walked around the perimeter before they exited through another door. A small, rocky path twisted around the mountainside and disappeared around a bend. 

"How did you find out about this?" Scarlett asked softly as they walked. Draco glanced back at her, one hand on the strap of his bag. 

"I have a lot of time to walk and be alone. I like coming out here." Draco said, glancing across the lake. Scarlett followed him for a good ten minutes, the path disappearing into the dense woods that surrounded the Black Lake. Under the foliage, it was cooler and darker. 

Sometimes, patches of sunlight would glint off of Draco's hair, some of the white-blonde strands glistening. Scarlett followed him in silence, her wand in close proximity in case he tried anything. 

Finally, they reached a small glen, the sun beaming through the trees and casting long shadows across it. Draco entered it and proudly looked around. Scarlett followed, nodding in approval. 

"Is this your secret hideout?" she asked playfully as he pulled off his bag and ran a hand through his hair. 

"This and the Astronomy Tower," Draco noted as she dropped her bag and fell back onto the soft, green grass. 

"Is that what you were doing last night. Hiding out?" Scarlett asked as she crossed her legs and reached for her bag. Draco shrugged. 

"Hiding out and thinking. It's easier for me to think at night," he explained as he sat too. He stretched out his legs, his shoe grazing Scarlett's. 

"Ah yes, because you're the prince of darkness." she teased. Draco bristled for a second before smirking. 

"Something like that. Now didn't you have an essay to write?" 

"I feel like the conclusion could be stronger, you know how Snape likes his conclusions." Draco criticized, handing her back the paper. Scarlett scoffed, snatching it and hiting him on the shoulder. Draco rolled slightly away, having been laying on his stomach while reading, and gave her a proud smile. 

"Look he is lucky he is getting this one. It's a shame he doesn't accept late work." Scarlett mumbled as she placed her parchment in her notebook and shoved it into her bag. She noticed a book she didn't recognize and pulled it out to find the same poetry book from before. 

"Come on, we talked about this." Scarlett scolded, holding it out to him. 

"You talked, I didn't listen. You need some good poetry in your life." Draco shot as Scarlett scoffed. 

"You're talking pretty loud for someone in the middle of the forest with a 'murderer'." Scarlett playfully shot, shaking the book at him. Draco laughed, the sound taking Scarlett off guard. 

"What's the chance both of us are murderers, huh?" Draco teased, his face falling as soon as he spoke. He cleared his throat, glancing up at the sky that was beginning to fill with clouds. 

"We better get ready to get back. Say, read page 82 for me." Draco said, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky. His head was just in front of her crossed legs. He looked up at her as Scarlett shook her head and opened the book. 

"I have heard the key. Turn in the door once and turn once only. We think of the key, each in his prison. Thinking of the key, each confirms a prison." Scarlett read softly as Draco stared up at the sky. His brows were furrowed in thought as Scarlett leaned over, blocking his view. Her hair made a curtain between him and the world, her scent welcomed. 

"You know if you're gonna make me read Eliot, you're gonna have to read Emerson," Scarlett said, Draco smirking before shifting to sit up. He pushed himself up, Scarlett extending the book to him. 

"Hold on to it, really. At least give it one good read." Draco begged as she huffed and pushed it back in her bag. Scarlett stood, brushing herself off. 

"Now we have to figure out how you're gonna get me Emerson," Draco said as Scarlett smiled and followed him out of the clearing. They talked the entire way back, mainly about their classes and poetry books they had read. They exited the boathouse, not fully realizing they were back in view of others. 

Draco opened the door, Scarlett passing through before he yanked her backwards and into him. 

"Why?" Scarlett hissed as he shushed her. On the stone steps, they could hear laughter slowly getting further away. Draco released her, Scarlett fixing her jacket and running a hand through her hair.

"You've got to stop grabbing me like that." Scarlett shot as he pulled open the door again. They continued up the stairs, Scarlett a few paces ahead of him. 

"I'll work on the Emerson. Just don't talk to me in front of them." Scarlett muttered as they entered the entrance courtyard. 

"Same here. Owl me with your thoughts on Eliot. I think you'll like him." Draco said quickly in her ear before breezing past her and across the courtyard. Scarlett leaned against the stone column, laughing at herself for the past fifteen hours. 

It had been an emotional rollercoaster for sure. She still missed Fred and the thought made her stomach pit. However, it hurt a little less today. Her chest had slowly begun to stitch back together, and it seemed Draco was holding the needle.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The days melted into the weeks. Scarlett still remained drawn in, now focusing on her schoolwork instead of Fred's mournful letters. She had shoved them under her bed and replaced them with poetry books on her nightstand. 

She and Draco had begun a system. When she gave him the Emerson book, it had been a quick exchange after Potions disguised as a chat with Slughorn. Later that night, she had sent him her owl with a piece of parchment outlining some of her favorite lines. 

Draco had begun to do the same, finding Emerson wasn't as bad as he had thought. They continued this way, Scarlett disguising their communications under the guise of the mysterious Hufflepuff. Fay and Hermione were constantly trying to get her to spill but Scarlett knew better than to tell them. They wouldn't understand--she wasn't even sure she understood. 

It was odd, talking with him. Draco had spent all last year making her life a living hell, and now here he was arguing over symbolism in a Dickenson poem. Scarlett's initial worry that this was a prank had been quieted. No one would be this dedicated to a prank. That is, except Fred, but Draco wasn't even close to being Fred. 

The leaves began to change and soon October was over. The school was abuzz with excitement over the first Quidditch match of the season. Draco had helped Scarlett with her essays, knowing what Snape looked for in papers. She was balancing on a better grade and the dreadful feeling of that September night hadn't returned. 

McGonagall had noticed her improvement too and commended her for turning herself around. She had also suggested it had something to do with a boy, but Scarlett always dodged the question.

On the morning of the first Quidditch match, a dusting of snow had come overnight. Scarlett pulled on her sweater and jeans, eager to get downstairs and support Fay. 

She was coming down the stairs just as Draco was appearing from the Slytherin corridor. He looked up at her and smiled, his hands in his pockets. Scarlett glanced around and when she didn't see anyone, approached him. 

"Did you get to the end of Tennyson? I swear when I read 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' I cry." Scarlett shot as Draco chuckled and looked at her. 

"You would! I tend to favor 'Into the jaws of death, Into the mouth of hell rode the six hundred'." Scarlett laughed. 

"Wow, you could cut glass with all that edge." It was then they realized that two third-year Gryffindors had entered from the courtyard and we're eyeing them. 

"Jeez Malfoy! Stop standing so close you creep!" Scarlett cried, playfully shoving him to the side. They decided it was enough and continued into the Great Hall. Scarlett looked back at him as Draco rubbed his arm. 

"I'm sorry," she said softly, her hand resting on his forearm. Draco flinched away and then tried to cover it with an awkward laugh. 

"We better get going. I wanna show you something. Meet me on the sixth-floor corridor after the game." Draco said, before heading into the Great Hall. Scarlett waited a moment before entering, making a beeline for Harry and Ron. Ron looked green from nervousness, Fay looking the same. 

Scarlett sat down and piled some eggs on her plate. Hermione watched her as Fay let out an annoyed sigh. 

"What?" Scarlett snapped as Hermione and Fay shared a scandalized look. 

"The gig is up. We know." Scarlett's stomach dropped as she eyed her plate. Her hand was tight on her fork, trying to think up a lie as Ron frowned and looked at her. 

"We asked every Hufflepuff boy in and above our year if you two were dating and they had no idea what we were talking about. Now fess up." Fay shot as Scarlett slouched. She let out a nervous chuckle, raising her eyes and catching a glimpse of Draco who sat silently between Blaise and Pansy. 

"Okay so I may have lied. I wasn't out with anyone that night." Scarlett started, Hermione shaking her head. 

"No that doesn't explain who you have been owling this entire time. Come on Scarlett just tell us who it is." Hermione begged as Scarlett scoffed, eggs falling from her mouth. Was she not allowed to have anything sacred?

"I don't owe you guys anything. All you do is poke and prod. You don't even care to know how I am." Scarlett shot, standing up and stumbling back as she weaved herself out of the bench. Hermione and Fay were stunned into silence as Scarlett yanked a few pieces of toast out of the holder. Harry and Ron were just as suprised being as they had no idea what had caused her outburst to begin with.

"Good luck today Fay. Don't fall." she snapped before stalking off. Across the room, Draco caught sight of her. He went to stand, angling his body towards Pansy. 

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked quickly, her hand in his arm. Draco shrugged her off as he blurted the first thing that came to mind. 

"I--my breakfast isn't agreeing with me." Draco supplied as Blaise let out a disgusted groan. He pulled himself free of her grip and hurried out of the room. Up the stairs, he could see Scarlett stalking towards the Gryffindor Tower. He hurried after her. 

"Stormblood!" he called, trying to keep his voice low. Draco hurried to keep up with her, Scarlett hearing his footsteps and turning to see him. She frowned, her mouth full of toast. Draco was breathing heavily as he directed her to a side corridor. 

"What?" Scarlett shot, her mood sour as Draco fought to catch his breath. 

"You--seemed--mad." Draco said, breathing between each word. 

"You're out of shape and yeah I was. They know something is up." Scarlett shot as Draco frowned. 

"Like between us?" Draco clarified, gesturing between the two. Scarlett nodded. 

"Yeah, but they don't know it's you, thank Merlin." Draco's face fell as Scarlett shook her head. 

"No offense but you are a Malfoy." Draco nodded, running a hand down his face. 

"Here why don't I show you what I wanted to later?" Draco suggested as Scarlett finished her toast. Scarlett shrugged and Draco lead her back up the stairs and to the sixth floor. 

They twisted around corridors, Scarlett realizing where they were going. They came to a wall at the end of a hallway, Scarlett eyeing him. 

"This is the Room of Requirement." Scarlett said pointedly as Draco nodded. The wall began to form into a door, Scarlett glancing at Draco and remembering that day Umbridge and he had raided the DA. How Fred had pushed in front of her and stared him down, ready to fight. She shooed the thought out of her head. 

Draco linked his hand in hers, Scarlett jumping at the action. He opened the door and lead her into the room. It looked completely different from the last time she had been there. Junk and other items were stacked and strewn everywhere with nothing but thin passageways to navigate between them. 

It made Scarlett uneasy being in places like this. For a second she was back in the attic room her sister spent most of her time in. Draco released her hand, proudly looking around before looking at her. 

"Now this is a fire hazard." Scarlett shot as he laughed. 

"I know, but isn't it cool? I like to come here to think too." Draco supplied as Scarlett plucked the string of a guitar jutting from a pile. 

"How can you think in a place as crowded as this?" Scarlett asked, her hands knotted behind her back so she wouldn't disturb anything. She could feel her anxiety growing as they ventured forward. 

"It's kind of a familiar feeling. Being surrounded and feeling alone." Scarlett paused, watching him. He glanced back at her, his hands in his pockets. 

"You feel like that too?" she whispered. Draco approached her, his gray eyes translucent in the bright sunlight that streamed through the windows. 

"Yeah, a lot." he whispered. He wasn't as tall as Fred and if Scarlett had to guess they were the same height, making it easy to watch him. Scarlett let out a shaky breath, dropping her eyes. 

"Feeling alone is the worst." Draco said softly, placing his hand gently under her chin. He angled it up so she was looking at him. 

"I don't want you to feel like that." he muttered, now inches from her face. Scarlett was frozen, unsure of what she wanted. She didn't mind finding out what his lips felt like, but guilt crept into her mind and crawled into her stomach like a serpent.

"Do you think they have any poetry books in here?" Scarlett shot, pulling away and turning her back to him as she pretended to look under a sheet. Draco paused, wondering if he should pursue it. He shook his head as if to clear it. 

"I'm not sure. You'd be looking for years in this place. They have an organ." Draco said, jabbing his finger behind him. Scarlett perked up, following him as he turned the corner of a towering pile to reveal a massive pipe organ. Scarlett stared in awe as she slowly approached it. 

She eyed the towering pipes that came just feet from the high ceilings. She was in awe as she reached out her hand. 

"Do you play?" Draco asked curiously. Scarlett pulled her hand back shaking her head. 

"Very little and very poorly. Gabriel was the prodigy." Scarlett recalled, smiling to herself. 

"That was your brother?" Draco asked, Scarlett nodding. She cleared her throat and reached out to the organ again. She played a few notes, the organ pipes sounding. Scarlett squealed in delight, even though she had only ever played piano. 

She began to play a few more notes, Draco pressing a random key beside her. She scoffed, grabbing his hand. She pulled him in front of her and leaned around him. She placed her hands on his, Draco leaning down a bit as she pushed down on his slender fingers. The pipe organ sang to life, Draco suprised as their fingers played a simple tune. 

"Pretty cool huh?" Scarlett asked, her head on his shoulder. Draco looked over at her, and once again they found themselves in another akward situation. Scarlett cleared her throat and pulled away. 

"So, poetry books?" Scarlett asked as Draco's shoulders fell. 

"Uh yeah. Try over there." 

****

"Well thanks for showing me, and the books. I'm almost done with yours." Scarlett said as they stood in the deserted hallway. Scarlett held the books close to her chest, her face red. 

"Sure. Hey, would you wanna go to Hogsmeade next Saturday?" Draco asked, watching her. Scarlett was unsure if she should or not: Hogsmeade was pretty public. 

"Well I have a dinner with Slughorn. Not like together, it's some student council thing. I think, I don't even know, I tune him out a lot." Scarlett said, the words pouring out of her mouth before she could stop them. Draco let out a chuckle as she cleared her throat and pushed her hair behind her ear. 

"I guess we could." Scarlett said softly as he smiled at her. 

"Great, I'll owl you when I finish these." Draco said, holding up his own books. Scarlett nodded and he started down the hallway. Scarlett meandered, going to the opposite way to get to Gryffindor Tower. She couldn't bring herself to attend the match after the blow up she had and guilt pitted in her stomach as she prayed Fay wouldn't have an accident. 

Outside, s snow flurry had begun, the gray sky glaring back at her as she walked. 

"It not wise to be that friendly with Slytherins." Scarlett froze, her heat dropping as she turned to see who had spoken to her. The hallways was empty--she looked around. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help but notice." Scarlett looked sideways to see a painting. In it, a blonde girl with a deep green ballgown stared back at her. Scarlett scoffed. 

"Let me guess, Gryffindor?" Scarlett shot, knowing full well the animosity between the houses. She shook her head. 

"Slytherin. Started in 1938." Scarlett's eyebrows rose as she eyed her. 

"I'm Eleanor. Eleanor Laurent." the painting said, smiling at her. Scarlett smiled back. 

"I'm Scarlett Stormblood, and I have found that particular Slytherin isn't as abhorrent as I thought he was." Scarlett defended as the portrait laughed. 

"They're good at that. Slytherin men that is." Scarlett's brows furrowed. 

"So what did you do to get a painting? I think I'd like one when I die." Scarlett asked curiously. Eleanor stopped for a moment, her eyes narrowing. 

"I fell in love with the wrong person and it made me immortal." Eleanor said, her eyes focusing on a point behind Scarlett. 

"Is it lonely? Being in a painting?" Scarlett questioned as Eleanor shrugged, leaning against the table that she had been perched against. She looked regal, like she had been wizarding royalty. 

"It has its ups and downs. Just heed my warning, they don't always mean the best." Eleanor said as Scarlett guffawed. 

"What Sytherins?" she shot, rolling her eyes. 

"No, men."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Gryffindor common room was abuzz with excitement. Gryffindor had won their game, Ron having blocked almost every quaffle sent his way. Everyone surrounded him, the room smelling of sweat and firewhiskey. Ron was awestruck at the attention he was getting.

Lavender had also decided that she was finally going to make her move, or so Scarlett had heard her and Pavati discussing her plans earlier that day in the girl's bathroom. She had considered telling Hermione, but they were still in an awkward state after she had gone off on her at breakfast.

Lavender grabbed Ron, kissing him passionately as the room went wild. Scarlett shook her head, reminded of Fred's public move back in June. It was so loud, Scarlett almost didn't hear the owl that was roughly tapping on the window. 

She ducked around Seamus and leaned against the stone pane, unhooking it. The owl shook against the sleet, impatiently bobbing its head for her to grab the letter it was holding in its beak. Before she could hand it a treat, the owl had disappeared into the night. 

Scarlett pulled the window shut and weaved through the group. She ducked out of the hallway and past the Fat Lady. Scarlett found a nearby corridor, tucking herself around a corner. In the light of a torch, she pulled open the envelope. 

Stormy,

I have your earring. If you ever wish to see it again, you'll meet me at the Prefect bathroom.

Malfoy

Scarlett scoffed, reaching up to her ear and realizing one of her stud earrings was in fact missing. She huffed in annoyance and stuffed the letter in her pocket. Scarlett snuck soundlessly toward the Prefect bathroom. When she finally got there, she opened the door. 

Insides Draco was lazily leaning against a sink, twirling his wand in his hand. Scarlett glared at him. 

"I thought it wouldn't open if someone was in here." Scarlett shot as she took in the dark room. It smelled as if someone had just bathed, the room still humid. Draco smirked as his wet hair glinted in the dim light. Thankfully, he was clothed.

"Not unless you want the person to come in." he shot as he stopped twirling his wand and dug into his pocket. He revealed a gold and diamond stud, holding it between his fingers. 

"You really gotta steal my shit to think up excuses to see me huh?" Scarlett shot, crossing the room. Draco smirked as she reached for it. He lifted it above his head, giving her a mischievous grin as Scarlett came closer, reaching up to his hand. 

Now they were within inches of each other, their hands entwined and Scarlett went to grab her earring. Draco's warmth washed over her as his hand went to her waist, pulling her closer. Scarlett looked into those bright, frozen gray eyes, lost in their icy grasp. Draco let out a struggled breath as his lips met hers. 

Scarlett wasn't sure how she wanted to respond. On one hand, she felt like this was wrong, on the other, she wasn't complaining as his other hand found its way to her chin. He hooked his other hand through her belt loop and turned them both so that he now stood with his back to the room. 

Draco's pale hands pressed against the cold mirror as Scarlett continued to kiss him. Her body screamed one thing, and her mind cried another. Draco ran his hand through her hair, his breath hot on her lips. Scarlett stopped, pulling back so her head was against the mirror. Draco watched her, confused. 

"W-We can't do this," Scarlett whispered, gently pushing his hair from his forehead. Draco grabbed her hand, running his thumb over the scar that took up her palm. Scarlett remembered that night and the shattering of glass when she had destroyed the prophecy.

"Why not?" he challenged. Scarlett shook her head, pushing her hands against his chest.

"Because it will ruin everything." Scarlett wiggled her hand into his, seizing her earring and shoving it into her pocket as she ducked around him. Draco ran a hand down his face.

"It's because of him, isn't it?" Draco spat, causing Scarlett to pause and turn to look at him. She took in a labored breath knowing this couldn't end well.

"What?" she shot. Draco nodded, scoffing.

"Weasley? No matter what I do, I'll never be what he was to you." Draco said, running an exasperated hand through his hair. Scarlett shook her head. 

"You're right and I don't want you to be him," she said slowly, her voice cold. Draco let out a mocking chuckle.

"Why? Why do you have to replace him? Isn't it enough to be my friend?" Scarlett shot as Draco let out a cry of anger and turned, glaring at her in the mirror. 

"It isn't enough," he said softly as tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. Draco bit his lip and glared at the cold, white porcelain of the sink.

"I don't know what you thought this was. I'm always going to want him--it's always been him," Scarlett said, her voice barely above a whisper. Draco squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. 

"Just get out," he whispered, his hands gripping the sink so tightly his knuckles had grown white. 

"Please, don't ruin this. These past months with you had been so good. Please," Scarlett begged, Draco shaking his head. 

"Just go!" he bellowed. Scarlett let out a cry of suprise before she ducked out of the room and hurried away. 

****

A week had passed and Scarlett hadn't gotten a single letter from Draco. Even Hermione and Fay noticed her bummed mood and lack of mail but decided to keep it to themselves in fear of another outburst. Scarlett wrapped her scarf around her neck, pulling on her hat as she and Harry hurried down the stairs. 

"Scarlett is everything alright?" Harry asked, looking over at her as they ducked out into the snowy day. Scarlett nodded. 

"Yeah, I've just got a lot on my mind," Scarlett said. Ron and Hermione were up ahead, waving for them to follow. They all headed away from the castle and towards Hogsmeade that stood warmly in the distance. 

Up ahead, Scarlett could see a dark figure walking at a quickened pace. Professor Flitwick passed the figure, greeting it and then hurrying past them. Scarlett watched the figure before it disappeared into the streets of Hogsmeade. 

"I could go for a butterbeer, what about you guys?" Ron asked, glancing back at them, Harry and Hermione agreeing. Scarlett was craving something sweeter. 

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna make a stop into Honeydukes," Scarlett said, gesturing to the pink and green sign. They nodded in recognition and she hurried along the snowy street. 

Inside Honeydukes the air was heavy, whiffs of vanilla and honey blanketing the small space. Scarlett let the door close, Mrs. Flume greeting her. She ducked sideways to avoid Dean and Seamus who were chatting about a poker game that evening. Scarlett looked around, trying to sort through the selection of candy.

She decided on some Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and headed towards the display at the back of the store. Scarlett turned the corner and almost screamed in suprise. There, kneeling by a display, was Fred. Panic flooded through Scarlett as she considered running.

Too late. He was looking up at her with his deep brown eyes. He looked surprised too as he held a box of dungbombs. He pushed himself up, awkwardly avoiding her eyes. 

"Oh hi," he said as Scarlett's eyes darted around the room. She couldn't see anyone she knew and she couldn't run without stumbling through the labyrinth of shelves. 

"Hi," Scarlett muttered. Fred placed the box on the display, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"How have you been?" Fred asked, Scarlett wanting the floor to swallow her whole. 

"Good, I guess. What are you doing here?" Scarlett shot, her eyes narrowing. Fred gestured to the display that was labeled Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 

"Uh, Mrs. Flume wanted to partner up. We sell some of her stuff, she sells ours. You know how it goes." Fred said, rubbing the back of his neck. Scarlett eyed the different products, really wanting to try one. She considered a dungbomb to get away, but that would ruin the candy. 

"Scarlett," Fred said, his voice smooth. Her heart ached as if he was pulling on it with his own hand. 

"Gin-I heard that you were with someone else. I hope that's going well." Fred said as Scarlett noticed George and Angelina watching them from the end of the aisle. She narrowed her eyes. 

"I see you've moved on too." Scarlett shot, glancing behind her. As if he had been summoned, Draco entered the store. He scanned the room, his eyes falling to Scarlett's and then seeing Fred. A smirk painted his lips, Scarlett letting out a frustrated sigh as he approached them. 

"I thought I'd find you here. Come on, let's get a butterbeer." Draco said, his boots echoing on the wood floor. Scarlett could have killed them both right there. Fred was scowling in confusion as her face burned red with embarrassment. 

"I'll be there in a second." Scarlett shot, glaring at him. Draco raised his eyebrows at Fred before walking off. 

"T-That's who you're with?" Fred sputtered, Scarlett's stomach knotting at his tone. She had never heard him so exasperated. Scarlett was just about ready to grab the dungbombs. 

"I don't think that's any of your business." Scarlett spat, glaring at him. Fred scoffed and let out a mirthless laugh. 

"It is when he is involved. Scarlett that's Malfoy for fucks sake. I--Did you do this to get back at me?" Fred snapped as Scarlett scowled. 

"You know not everything is about you, Fred." Scarlett snapped, turning. She could see Draco watching from the corner of the window. Fred's hand went to her elbow, a shock running through her arm. Her breath caught in her throat at his touch. Something she had craved for so long was now like daggers. 

"Scarlett please he's dangerous," Fred begged, his deep eyes looking straight into hers. Scarlett shook her head. 

"You should have thought about that before you sent those letters and broke my heart." Scarlett snapped, her voice hushed. 

"So you did get my letters?" Fred shot as she rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, and I wish every day I hadn't." Scarlett snapped as Fred took a step back. 

"You know not everything is about you, Scarlett." Fred shot back, Scarlett's words washing over her. She felt like she was going to be sick as his eyes bore into her. 

"Have fun with Angelina, you both are perfect for each other." Scarlett hissed before finally turning and stalking out of the shop. Outside, the frigid air bit into her face as hot tears streamed down it. 

She stalked off down the street, crossing her arms against the cold. She could hear Draco behind her, his shoes shuffling in the snow. 

"You okay, Stormy?" Draco asked, watching her. Scarlett groaned at his pet name for her. 

"No, and what was that back there? I thought we weren't talking to each other anymore." Scarlett cried, Draco shrugging. 

"I never pass up a chance to make Weasel mad," Draco said, giving a proud look. Scarlett glared at him. 

"So that's why you did all this? To get back at him?" Scarlett cried, turning to look at him. Her breath clouded around her face as her eyes fell to his lips. She remembered their kiss and wished she hadn't stopped it. 

"No, you know it wasn't," Draco said, his voice soft among the busy street. 

"Listen Malfoy I don't care about this game you're playing. Do it with someone else and let me wallow in peace." Scarlett begged before whipping around and hurrying back down the street. Draco let out a curse under his breath, angrily kicking the side of a building before heading off to finish what he had started.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Professor Slughorn’s dinner party was even more boring than Scarlett imagined. She was listening to Cormac McLaggen boast about his uncle hunting with the Minister of Magic as she picked at her dessert. She had snuck a few glances over at Harry, dramatically unfocusing her eyes and causing him to cough to hide his laugh. Hermione had given the two a scolding and disapproving look. 

The door opened to Slughorn’s lavish quarters, cutting him off mid-sentence and revealing Ginny. Scarlett bristled before she noticed that Ginny was crying. Professor Slughorn greeted her, commenting on her tardiness but assuring she was excused. 

“She’s crying. She and Dean have been fighting again.” Hermione whispered to Harry from beside Scarlett. She snorted, Hermione glancing at her as Ginny sat down. 

“Serves her right,” Scarlett whispered as Ginny caught her eye and glared at her. 

“Scarlett,” Hermione reproached softly as Scarlett shrugged. 

“She couldn’t wait to meddle in my relationship, now she’s just getting some karma,” Scarlett snapped under her breath, Ginny glowering at her. Scarlett realized her comment had been heard around the table, red flooding her cheeks as Slughorn cleared his throat. 

“Well now, I think--”

“You think you’re so clever don’t you?” Ginny spat, her teeth clenched as she leered at Scarlett. Scarlett glanced at Harry and then back at her. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Scarlett shot, retreating to her ice cream. Hermione gave Ginny a pleading look which she ignored as the party watched them. 

“How long did you think you could get away with it? Honestly?” Ginny said as even Slughorn looked confused. Hermione’s brows furrowed as she glanced at her. 

“Ginny, I really think you should-"

“Fine, I'll tell them if you won’t. Scarlett hasn’t been dating some Hufflepuff,” The only Hufflepuff in the room, a fifth-year girl with blonde hair, frowned at her. Scarlett cursed herself for not thinking about how tight-knit their house was. 

“She’s been dating Draco Malfoy.” Harry’s eyes widened as he leaned forward to look at her. Blaise Zabini, who had been sitting across from Scarlett, let out a laugh that was not met by anyone else at the table. Scarlett shook with anger as the fire in the hearth across the room flared. 

“We are not dating. We’re just friends.” Scarlett said, feeling Harry and Hermione's icy glare of betrayal wash over her. Ginny scoffed. 

“Of course you would say that. You couldn’t wait to jump into the arms of someone else. You’re pathetic.” Scarlett stood, the candles on the table flickering as she glared at her. Hermione placed a hand on her arm to calm her but Scarlett wiggled away. 

Slughorn watched the space between the two, not bothering to chime in. Scarlett shook her head and stormed out, nearly tripping on her long skirt. She ripped open the door and stalked off down the dark hallway. 

Scarlett knew what was going to come next. She doubted she would be able to show her face in the Gryffindor common room ever again. Sure, Gryffindors were friends with Slytherins, but this was Draco Malfoy. Scarlett wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. 

Scarlett decided that she was going to get a head start to the common room. If she got into bed before the girls got back to the room and spread the word, she might be able to ride out the storm. 

Scarlett hurried through the portrait hole and past Seamus and Dean who had asked her if she wanted to join them for the game of poker they had been chatting about in Honeydukes. Scarlett ignored them and hurried into the dormitory. 

Gratefully, the only one in the room was Amara who was already asleep as usual. Scarlett hurried to her bed, unlatching her skirt and pulling it off. She pulled off her shirt and then shimmied into her nightgown. After tossing her clothes into her trunk, she crawled into bed. 

Scarlett glanced sideways at the photo she still hadn't taken down. She sighed and leaned over her bed, grabbing her notebook. Scarlett cast an owl summoning charm for Luci before scribbling onto the paper. 

Everyone knows now. Ginny made sure of it. Sorry. 

Scarlett folded the paper just as the owl tapped on the glass. She leaned over, unlatching the window as frigid air rushed in. She handed Luci the paper and said:

"Please take this to Draco Malfoy." She rubbed the chest of the bird before it hopped off the windowsill and into the inky black night. Scarlett pulled the window shut and pulled her blanket over her. 

In the darkness and warmth under the blanket, it was almost as if she could pass into another world. Much like the feeling she had when she was submerged underwater, she wished she could pull the blanket off and be in her room. But that couldn't happen. 

Scarlett groaned, shifting and pushing off her blanket. She was surprised as she opened her eyes and realized how much darker it was in the room. She furrowed her brows as she stared up at a white ceiling. The familiar chime floating and tinkling in the warm breeze from the open window. 

Scarlett shot up, gripping her blanket to herself and surprised that it was merely a sheet. Around her, her childhood bedroom stood silently. 

"This isn't real," Scarlett muttered, standing and going to the door. It felt real--the smooth wood floor and ornate rug, the old Waldorf door handle. She turned it, unsure of what she would find on the other side. 

Nothing but a silent, empty hallway. Scarlett scurried out, looking both ways. Voices sounded from below her, Scarlett following the dim light at the other end of the hallway. 

Even though she wasn't physically there, she worried that her weight would make the fifth stair creak as she entered the foyer. Towards the back of the house where the kitchen stood, Scarlett could hear a chair scrape against the floor. She ducked sideways and over to the doorframe, peering around it. 

Her heart stopped for a moment. There, sitting and perfect as usual was her mother. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her father turned, having gone to the stove to retrieve a cup of tea for her. She audibly gasped and thanked Merlin they couldn't hear her. This must have been more than a dream, Scarlett thought as her father sat down. 

"There has to be another way," he mumbled, adjusting his glasses. Scarlett's mother had her hand on either side of her head, her hair in a braid behind her. Her thin hands moved to cup her mug. She shook her head. 

"No, fate is set," she said firmly. Her father scoffed. 

"I don't believe in that hogwash. Fate? Fate didn't bring me to you--I did." her father retorted pointedly as her mother gave him a sour look. 

"Roman, this isn't us. We can't take the chance," she said, giving him a pleading look. Roman sighed, running a hand down his face. 

"We can't make her leave again Winnie. If we do, we'll lose her." her father said, taking a sip of his own mug. Her mother's hand slammed down on the table and the light above them flickered. Her father sat up straighter as her mother glared at him. 

"And if we don't we could lose both of them forever. What's more important, losing one daughter or both?" Her mother's eyes were harsh as her father leaned back with a hand to his mouth in thought. 

"You're sure of what you saw?" he asked, his other hand on the table. Her mother's eyes went distant for a second, her father sitting up. 

"Hey, stay with me, Winnie." He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes, her mother coming to and sighing. 

"Yeah, I'm sure. She will kill her, she won't even know what she is doing. I passed a dark power onto them both, but thank Merlin Scarlett isn't like her." Her mother's voice caught in her throat, a tear streaming down her cheek. 

Scarlett leaned against the doorframe, realization creeping over her. The prophecy from last year hadn't been about Cecilia Finch at all. It had been about Victoria--it had been about this. 

Scarlett looked up and at that moment, her mother was staring directly at her. Scarlett's stomach rolled like she was on a rollercoaster. Her father noticed and pulled her mother back into the present, Scarlett feeling like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her. 

"Then it's decided. We'll have to send her to Magemont. They're the only ones that can take care of her." her father said as her mother shuddered. Her father leaned over, reaching his hand out and holding hers. 

"Hey, we'll be okay. It's always been you and me, always." Her mother smiled and warmth flooded over Scarlett. It was like seeing the sun after days of rain. The room began to darken and soon Scarlett was standing in a crumbled hovel. The doorframe she had been leaning against charred black, staining her clothes. 

She looked up from her hands to Victoria who was inches from her. Victoria's mouth opened, black tar-like material dripping from her lips and eyes. She screamed, the sound rattling Scarlett's skull as she crumbled just like the edifice around her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Ah Scarlett, might I have a word?" Scarlett was just packing up her books after Potions, having lingered so she wouldn't have to spend any more time being glared at by Hermione, Ron, and Harry. 

It had been a week since Slughorn's dinner party. Since then, Hermione hadn't said more than two words to Scarlett. Ron and Harry would just glare at her and when she had tried to explain to Harry what had actually happened, he pretended he couldn't hear her.

So needless to say, it had been an awkward week in the Gryffindor tower. Along with that, Draco hadn't spoken to her either. Then again, she hadn't seen him since that Saturday outside of classes. 

Scarlett had noticed that her classmate Katie Bell was missing. She had to wiggle an answer from a third-year Gryffindor who knew the latest drama. She had been cursed, or so the rumor was. Scarlett figured she had more important stuff to worry about than Katie. 

"What do you say?" Scarlett had zoned out. She jolted back to reality, blinking rapidly. 

"I'm sorry?" Scarlett asked as the first-year Potions students began to file in. 

"My holiday party. I would like you to attend. I know the last one was a bit more eventful than you would have liked, but one of the things I admire about my members is that they are able to put things behind them." Oh yeah, the club. Scarlett hadn't the time nor the care. 

"Oh, well I suppose I could go. Given that I get all my work done." Scarlett said, gesturing to her bag that was on her shoulder. 

"Ah of course. Academics always come first." Slughorn said, tapping his temple. Scarlett nodded and left the Potions classroom. The castle was cold, the snow outside not helping the temperature. Scarlett climbed the stairs and entered the Entrance Hall. 

"Past," Scarlett frowned stopping. She glanced around, confused.

"Psst. Stormy," Scarlett went rigid as she located Draco just by the door in a small alcove. Scarlett rolled her eyes and approached him. 

"What do you want?" she shot as he feigned hurt. 

"I do all of this for you and that's the thanks I get?" Draco shot as she frowned. 

"Wait, did what?" Scarlett shot. 

"The books, the avid denying that I even know you." Scarlett scoffed. 

"No, now I just sound desperate and stupid." She went to walk away but he grabbed her arm. 

"That's not what I meant by it. I figured if I acted like I didn't know you, it wouldn't hurt you," he said, watching her. She laughed mirthlessly. 

"I think no matter what, if you're involved it's gonna be bad." Scarlett shot. Draco thought about her words for a second and nodded. 

"Ditch Divination, let's go on a walk," Draco said as Scarlett gave him a look. 

"It's freezing. I don't have a coat." Scarlett said, grateful that her boots and warm mismatched socks had been the choice. Draco revealed a coat, Scarlett scoffing. 

"Trelawney is gonna be mad if I ditch," Scarlett insisted as Draco raised his eyebrows. 

"She doesn't see anything unless she is up close. Just tell her you sat in the back and come on." Scarlett laughed and grabbed the coat, shaking her head. She shoved her bag into the alcove and pulled on the coat over her robe. 

They ducked through the smaller door that was inset on the Entrance Hall door. Outside, it was chilly but the snow had stopped. Draco and she snuck out of the entrance courtyard and towards their usual spot. 

"So how bad was it for you?" Scarlett asked as they walked. She had pulled her hands into the sleeves of the dark jacket, admiring its rich scent. Draco walked a few paces ahead, his hands deep in his pockets. He glanced back at her. 

"Not too bad. Zabini didn't snitch if you were wondering." Draco said as Scarlett's eyebrows raised. 

"The Carrow twins, however, couldn't wait to find something to use against me," Draco said as he hopped over a log. He turned, extending his hand. Normally, Scarlett would jump over herself, but her robe was quite hard to maneuver in with the snow. 

She took his hand and he helped her across. Scarlett and he then continued side by side. 

"So you just told people you didn't know me?" Scarlett prodded. Draco nodded his head. 

"More or less. What about you? Did Potter spit a dung beetle?" Draco shot as Scarlett gave him a look and playfully pushed him. 

"Not exactly. I think they were more betrayed than mad." Scarlett said as Draco chuckled. 

"Everyone except that little Weasley girl. I have no doubt yours couldn't wait to run to mummy." Draco teased. Scarlett gave him a dark look. 

"He's not mine and leave him alone." she warned as he held up his hands in surrender and started ahead. Scarlett paused for a second, looking up at the evergreens that were dotted with thick snow. It was beautiful out here, like a dream. For a moment, Scarlett was reminded of times back in Moon Valley.

Cold and wet slammed into her face, Scarlett stumbling back. Draco let out a wild victory cry as she wiped her face with red fingers. Draco had thrown a rather good snowball at her, Scarlett still sputtering in surprise.

Scarlett let out an annoyed laugh and ducked down to avoid another. She dug her hands into the snow, grabbing a good chunk and hurtling it at Draco's chest. It fell short, Scarlett ducking behind a large tree trunk. 

She leaned over, barely missing another snowball. 

"Stop! It's freezing!" she screamed as he let out a villainous laugh. 

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be competitive, Stormy." he cried as Scarlett grabbed a fistful of snow. Another snowball came flying beside her. She added more snow to hers, peeking over to see Draco slowly creeping towards her hiding spot. 

Before he could jump around to scare her, Scarlett had popped out. She slipped forward, the snow slamming into his neck and chest and both of them toppling down into the snow. The snow burned her exposed legs and her fingers were raw as Scarlett pushed herself up. 

"Never underestimate your enemy, Malfoy," Scarlett said as he wiped his face. Scarlett leaned on her arms, watching him as he shook out his hair. 

"Come to Slughorn's party with me," Scarlett said, watching him. Draco paused, looking at her. 

"No." he shot, pushing himself up to stand. Scarlett watched him for a moment, surprised.

"Why not?" Scarlett countered, also standing up and brushing herself off. She could barely feel her hands as she knotted them together. 

"If I wanted to blow smoke up Horace Slughorn's ass for an evening I wouldn't need some party to do so." Draco shot bitterly, heading back the way they had come. Scarlett stifled a laugh, stumbling back into her footsteps. 

"Wait a minute. You didn't get invited did you?" Scarlett shot. Draco ignored her. 

"You're pouting Malfoy. Look you can still come, just be my guest." Scarlett said, catching up to him. 

"I already planned to gate crash anyway." Scarlett scoffed as she fought to keep up with him. 

"So you won't go only because you didn't get invited into that stupid club of his? Don't take it so hard, all you gotta do is have money or a tragic backstory," Scarlett persisted, Draco sighing in exasperation. He glared at her for a moment, Scarlett swallowing hard.

"I'll escort you to the door, that's it. Jeez, do you want people to think we're a couple?" Draco shot, stalking off back down the trail. Scarlett watched him for a moment--it couldn't get any worse than it already was, could it? 

****

Scarlett stared at herself in the tall mirror, eyeing her deep green cocktail dress. She had opted to get ready in the Room of Requirement to avoid having to awkwardly share a mirror with Hermione. Her strappy heels had been something she had borrowed from Fay. Fay didn't know they were missing and wouldn't.

Her hair she had just pulled halfway up, fighting to tame its wavy locks. Scarlett squared her shoulders, slipping her wand into the sleeve of the dress. She then smoothed the deep satin and sighed.

It was as good as it was going to get. She thought, huffing. Scarlett left the room, the castle corridors much chillier. She hurried down the hallway, passing by the portrait of Eleanor. 

"Oh you are a sight," she called, Scarlett stopping for a moment. She approached her. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Scarlett asked, glancing down. Eleanor shook her head. 

"Much shorter than the dresses in my time, but you look lovely. Where are you off to?" she asked curiously, a small smile painting her lips.

"Uh Professor Slughorn's Christmas party," Scarlett said as Eleanor gasped in delight. 

"I remember the Slug Club. Does he still have that ridiculous bookshelf of photographs?" Eleanor asked rolling her eyes. 

"I'm not sure. I could check for you--I don't plan on staying long." Eleanor nodded, pleased as Scarlett hurried towards the corridor that ended with his quarters. 

Scarlett rounded the corner, coming to an empty hallway. She had hoped Draco would keep his promise of escorting her, but there wasn't anyone. Falling snow outside framed the tall windows to her left. 

"You clean up quite well for an American." Scarlett let out a cry of suprise, turning to see Draco appear from one of the window sills. 

"You scared the shit out of me." she scolded, holding her hand to her chest as he smirked. 

"Well pardon me for keeping my promise. Shouldn't you be wearing red?" Draco asked as they started down the hallway. Scarlett dropped her eyes. 

"No uh, Fred always liked me in warm colors so I figured it would try something new," Scarlett said, pushing hair behind her ear. 

"Good, I like it. If you weren't a Gryffindor I wou-" 

"Oh, would you stop it with your weird house fetish!" Scarlett snapped as they approached the door. Draco snickered as she playfully smacked his arm before turning to look at the door. 

"Well, here I go. How do I look?" Scarlett asked, glancing down once more at her dress. She looked up to see Draco watching her. 

"Incredible," he whispered before ducking away as laughs sounded from other partygoers entering the hallway. Scarlett steeled herself and entered the party. 

Professor Slughorn's quarters looked much different from when Scarlett had last seen them. The gossamer fabric was draped from the chandeliers to the corners of the room making it look more like a circus tent than a room in a castle. 

Festive music played and Scarlett could see House Elves serving everyone in a similar fashion that they had at her uncle's party. Scarlett grabbed a glass from one of the trays that an elf carried and began to sip it before she noticed a familiar face. 

Standing across the room was Sanguini with his arms full of different pastries. He was staring longingly towards a group of young women as Scarlett weaved over to him. 

"Sanguini! How are you?" Scarlett asked, Sanguini turning towards her. His eyes were almost black, the pupils quivering slightly as he looked at her. 

"I'm Scarlett Stormblood we met this summer?" Scarlett clarified, watching him. Sanguini kept his mouth a tight line as he looked back to find the group of women had moved. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have breezed over like that. Is it painful?" Scarlett asked as his eyes softened a bit. Sanguini opened his mouth ever so slightly so as not to alarm her with his fully drawn fangs. 

"Not entirely, and I do remember you Miss Stormblood," Sanguini assured as she smiled at him. The corners of his mouth turned up as Scarlett cleared her throat. 

"At Dor--my uncle's party, you mentioned that you knew my father," Scarlett started as he nodded and finally dropped the armful of pastries onto a nearby table. Scarlett assumed he had been using their aroma to distract himself. 

"Ah yes. He and your mother stayed with our clan for awhile a few summers ago. Healed a good friend of mine after a dispute with one of those horrid werewolves." Sanguini shuddered at the mention and Scarlett fought not to laugh. 

"I am glad to know that they were good to you and others like you. I always used to listen to their stories and wanted to meet someone like you ever since." Scarlett explained as Sanguini loosened his tense shoulders. 

It was short-lived, Sanguini's eyes caught something over Scarlett's head and he tensed again. In the corner of his lips, fangs could be seen. Scarlett turned, following his gaze to see Luna Lovegood speaking to a man. 

"Is everything alright?" Scarlett asked, looking back at him. 

"Who is that young lady?" Sanguini asked, panic rising in Scarlett. 

"A friend of mine. You'd be surprised she is very accepting of those like you." Scarlett assured quickly as he scoffed. 

"I can see, she is talking to one." Scarlett felt as if ice had slipped down her back. She turned back to see Luna still talking to that man. 

"Who is that?" Scarlett asked, looking back at Sanguini whose tension was palpable. 

"That is Rufus Scrimgeour. He works in the Ministry, and you can guess he doesn't want his secret getting around." Sanguini said with a tsk of disapproval. 

"Disasters always happen when our kind mingle too much with them." Scarlett watched Sanguni for a moment, feeling for the first time with him that she was not welcome. It bothered her--magical creatures were her love, she would hate for them to think ill of her.

"Ah, Scarlett!" Scarlett jumped, turning to see Professor Slughorn approaching her with a glass in hand. He smiled at her and greeted Sanguini. 

"Scarlett, there is someone I would like you to meet. Come," Professor Slughorn put a hand on her shoulder, directing her through the crowd towards a corner where a cluttered bookshelf stood. 

"Where in Merlin's beard did he go? Oh, I'm sure he will be back." Slughorn mended as Scarlett's brows furrowed as she took in the wall. Slughorn noticed her interest and smiled.

"Everyone who is anyone hopes to make it on my wall. From what I hear, your older brother would have had no issues making the cut." Slughorn said as Scarlett chuckled and scanned the shelf. Her eyes caught on a pretty, familiar-looking blonde girl. 

"Professor, who is that?" Scarlett asked, pointing to her. Slughorn glanced from the room and rounded her to see. He frowned for a moment as if she brought up a painful memory. 

"That is Eleanor Laurent. She was one of my most prized students." Slughorn said, his tone suggesting he didn't want to share anymore. Scarlett pushed. 

"There's a painting of her on the sixth-floor corridor, what did she do to get on your wall and Hogwarts'?" Scarlett clarified as Slughorn swallowed hard and took a sip of his glass. 

"She was exceptionally bright is all. If you continue to study hard and attend my events you may just get the same. Ah yes, there he is." Slughorn whipped her around and began to guide her through the crowd. 

"Now this young man I have no doubt you will get along with. He is very bright just like you. He sold me the best elixir for my hair." Scarlett's stomach dropped as Slughorn stopped, coming to a small opening in the party. 

There, standing in his suit was Fred. Scarlett wished she could melt into the floor. As usual, he looked gorgeous. Slughorn stopped short as Fred caught her eye and nearly choked on his drink.

"Fred, my boy, this is the young lady I was talking about," Slughorn said, clapping a hand in her back. Scarlett fought to remain upright as her knees turned to jello. 

"How did you get into the Slug Club?" Fred shot as Goerge appeared with two glasses, his smile falling as he realized what was happening. Slughorn had a confused look as Scarlett glared at Fred. 

"I'm smart, I'm just as capable of getting in here as you are buying your way in." Scarlett spat as Slughorn looked between the two. 

"I take it you already know each other," Slughorn said, his eyes growing distant as Luna appeared. She linked her hand in George's arm as Fred and Scarlett stared each other down.

"Unfortunately we do Professor. I-"

"Get your hands off me, you filthy squib!" Scarlett froze knowing damn well who it was before she turned to see Filch with Draco by the scruff of his collar. Slughorn stepped towards them. 

"Professor Slughorn, sir. I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to be invited to your party." Filch said, his voice loud as people quieted down. Scarlett sighed and shook her head. 

"Okay okay, I was gatecrashing. Happy?" Scarlett went to speak up, ready to claim that he was in fact invited and her date. She felt a warm hand on her arm and glanced back to see Fred who was giving her a warning look. She glared at him as the lights around them gently flickered. Fred was the only one who noticed, his expression turning to worry.

"I'll escort him out." Professor Snape drawled as Filch released Draco. 

"Certainly Professor," Draco said, his eyes harsh as he glanced at Scarlett giving her a look. Scarlett watched as they both left the room. 

"Heh, well everyone carry on, carry on. The night is young." Professor Slughorn encouraged as the buzz of the room returned. Scarlett glared back at Fred who was sipping his drink and fighting to keep a snide comment from his lips.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll hex you." Scarlett spat as Fred's face fell. Scarlett shook her head and stormed off before he or Slughorn could say another word. 

Outside in the chilly hallway, Scarlett felt like she could finally breathe. She stalked away from Slughorn's quarters and turned the corner, slamming right into Draco. She tumbled backward, her hand flying to hold the bottom of her dress. 

"Oh if it isn't the drama king." Scarlett shot as Draco dusted himself off and glared at her. 

"It wasn't my fault Filch is insufferable. You didn't tell me Weasel was going to be there." Draco said as Scarlett pulled herself up to stand and adjusted her dress. 

"I didn't know he was gonna be there. Slughorn dragged me over to meet him--it was an ambush." Scarlett explained, starting away. Draco followed, watching her. 

"What did he say?" Draco asked as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. Scarlett sighed. 

"He was surprised that I had gotten in," Scarlett said, gesturing behind her as Draco snorted. 

"Please, like he's some Ronnie Ravenclaw. You're ten times smarter than he is." Draco shot as Scarlett and he came to the Grand Staircase. Scarlett gave him a look, fighting to hide her smile at the compliment.

"Thanks but he is right. I was only invited to be a spectacle. The scarred girl is all I'll ever be." Scarlett said, pulling down her sleeve that had ridden up. Draco shook his head. 

"I don't think so at all. What are you doing for the holiday?" Draco asked, his hands linked behind his back as Scarlett leaned against the cold wall. She hadn't really given much thought to it. The Hogwarts Express left tomorrow morning and she hadn't even packed. 

"Probably stick around here. You going home?" Scarlett asked as Draco nodded and then licked his lips. 

"I wanted to ask you--if you didn't have any prior engagements--if you would like to come to the Manor for Christmas," Draco said slowly. Scarlett could tell he was struggling with asking her. It seemed too vulnerable for him. 

"You mean come home with you. Like to your house? With your family?" Scarlett asked, recalling her interactions with both of his parents. They hadn't been the greatest. 

"Yeah but I can understand if you don't--y-you know what just forget I eve-"

"Draco no, I wanna come. I appreciate your invite." Scarlett said, placing a hand in his arm. Draco looked at her hand and then back at her. 

"You said my name," he said, watching her. She shrugged. 

"Yeah, that's how conversation works." Scarlett shot, rolling her eyes as he shook his head. 

"No, you called me Draco. You've always called me Malfoy," he said, Scarlett dropping her eyes and exhaling. 

"Yeah, I guess I did. So do you want me to meet you at the Hogsmeade Platform or Kings Cross?" Scarlett asked, unsure of how he would feel. Draco furrowed his brow. 

"Hogsmeade. You can ride with us. That is unless you want to be glared at by Potter the whole ride back." Scarlett chuckled, noting how Harry's glares had become less frequent. 

"Alright, see you tomorrow," Scarlett said, starting up the stairs. Draco gave her a small smile and descended with his hands in his pockets. 

Back in the Gryffindor Tower, Scarlett pulled off her dress. She slipped the shoes back under Fay's bed after ensuring the girls were asleep. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, her eyes bloodshot from the countless times she had poked them with the mascara wand. 

When she emerged from the bathroom in her nightgown, Hermione was just entering the dormitory. Around them, Lavender, Amara, and Pavati all slept. Fay had been downstairs playing Would You Rather with Seamus and Ron. 

Hermione's mouth was a thin line as Scarlett averted her eyes and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin and rubbing her feet together for warmth. Hermione headed for the bathroom but stopped, turning to look at her. 

"Scarlett are we going to ever talk about this?" Hermione shot as Scarlett shifted on her pillow. She blinked, looking at her. 

"I know you are mad at how we reacted, but can you blame us? Malfoy has been a thorn in our sides since our first year and he is a Death Eater." Hermione added in a hushed tone as Scarlett propped her head on her arm. 

"You know if I recall correctly, you were the one to laugh Harry off when he said that same shit in September." Scarlett pointed out as Hermione scoffed. 

"That was before I know what I know now. Scarlett, he cursed Katie Bell!" Hermione hissed as Lavender rolled over. 

"You don't know that, Hermione. Of course, you all would blame him." Scarlett said, shaking her head as Hermione let out an annoyed huff. 

"I'm just worried about you Scarlett--it's not safe around him." Scarlett let out a mirthless laugh, rolling onto her back. 

"Well Hermione, you sure weren't worried when I was about to throw myself off of the Astronomy Tower." Scarlett deadpanned before turning over to face Fay's empty bed. 

It was long before she slept, and when she did, she fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Scarlett hurried down the stairs with her bag, eager to get to McGonagall's office before she went to breakfast to wish the students a good holiday. She rounded the corner to her corridor and slid past the door, catching herself and coming back. She knocked once, her chest rising and falling as she fought to catch her breath.

"Ah Scarlett I was just about to come find you," McGonagall said, opening the door. Scarlett stepped in, exhaling deeply before speaking.

"Good you are already-"

"I've found a place to go for the holiday." Scarlett cut her off. McGonagall looked up at her over her spectacles, confused as she shut the door.

"You've made amends with Mr. Weasley?" she asked with surprise in her voice. It became apparent she was much more abreast on the situation than Scarlett thought. 

"No, I actually was invited by a friend," Scarlett said carefully as McGonagall rounded her desk, eyeing some papers. 

"And who is this generous friend if I may ask?" Scarlett pushed her lips together, kneading her hat. 

"Draco Malfoy--Professor, and please before you start in, it is fine." McGonagall gave her a look before dropping her eyes. 

"I had heard you two were spending time together. I trust he has helped you get over the infatuation with a certain ginger." McGonagall said, her tone icy as Scarlett shrugged. 

"We're just friends, honest. Please Professor McGonagall let me go. I'll owl you every day if need be. You know they have a whole library at Malfoy Manor?" Scarlett asked in a matter of fact tone. McGonagall raised her eyebrows, not impressed. 

"Well, I imagine if I were to stop you, you would just smuggle yourself out through a trunk. Reminds me of something your mother would do." McGonagall said, chuckling to herself as she rounded the desk. Scarlett thought back to the dreams she had when her mother was young and wished she could have seen those memories instead. 

"Oh thank you, Professor!" Scarlett cried, throwing her arms around McGonagall. McGonagall patted her back and squared her shoulders. 

"Now remember, if anything should go awry, you owl me immediately." McGonagall's stern but loving gaze bore into her. Scarlett nodded and started to leave. 

"Scarlett," Scarlett looked back at her, one hand in her rucksack strap. 

"I'm happy you are doing better. Regardless of his past, if Mr. Malfoy has encouraged this change, I am glad." Scarlett smiled at her and opened the door. 

"See you later. Have a good holiday." Scarlett called before exiting the office and heading down to grab some breakfast. 

****

The train ride was long and much more boring than Scarlett's usual rides. The Slytherins weren't like boisterous Gryffindors who would fill their time with pranks, loud music, and party games. 

Instead, they were studious and reserved. They chatted in tiny huddles or all alone, yet they all felt whole, like scales on a snake. When Scarlett had entered the train car following Draco, the glares had been icy. The words that slithered around in hushed tones were even colder. 

Draco took a seat across from Blaise and Pansy, gesturing for her to sit beside him. Blaise and Pansy ignored Scarlett as they chatted about class and Quidditch teams. 

Once, Scarlett had thought they had made a breakthrough when they figured out who Gabriel was. It was then shot down as soon as Pansy made a snide comment about him being dead and Draco made a remark about her awful haircut. 

So, Scarlett had retreated into a book and when they finally pulled into Kings Cross Station, she was grateful. They stood and filed off the platform, Blaise wishing Draco a good holiday and Pansy purposefully knocking Scarlett in the shoulder with her bag. 

Outside on the platform, the air was warm from the steam and bodies. Draco grabbed Scarlett's hand as they jumped off the train and weaved through the crowd. They met a tall, grizzled man with wild dark eyes whom Draco addressed as Greyback. He eyed Scarlett before extending his arm. 

Scarlett felt woozy as they were sucked into a void and popped back out in the frigid air. Scarlett stumbled sideways, willing her insides not to empty themselves. 

"You alright?" Draco asked as she held up a hand, steadying herself and then straightening her back. 

"Great, the Apparating makes me queasy." Scarlett whistled as she caught sight of the massive gate in front of them. 

"Damn, where are we?" Scarlett asked, looking through the bars to see a large structure in the distance. 

"These are the grounds of the estate. No one can Apparate beyond this, and probably for good measure. Imagine if you had painted the steps with vomit upon seeing mother." Scarlett turned red as Draco walked over to a large coach, snickering.

Greyback had already loaded all of their belongings in the top, Scarlett following. Draco pulled open the carriage door and held out his hand. She took it and got in, the interior smelling of antique fabric and cedar. 

Scarlett glanced out the window to her left as Draco got in and shut the door. They then started off, heading towards the Manor house. 

"This is very poetic of you. Did you plan this?" Scarlett asked gesturing to the deep green interior. She noted the monogrammed M on the door with two snakes wrapping around the straight legs of the M. 

"No, actually this is how I go home every Christmas. Mother is one for lavish theatrics, or so you'll see." Draco said, looking through the trees that lined the driveway across a field to where the house stood. 

The carriage turned and they entered what seemed to be a large hedge maze. The hedges towered over then as Scarlett looked out wide-eyed. She sighed, falling back onto the seat. 

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. She shook her head. 

"The last time I saw your mother I was a complete ass--she'll hate me." Draco thought about it for a moment and then nodded. 

"Probably, but what matters is you are my guest, not hers. She is too pompous to refuse a guest." Draco assured as they came to the front of the house. Snow had begun to fall and in the alcove, Scarlett could see Narcissa waiting. 

Her hands were crossed in front of her, encased in gloves of silk and fur. Her blonde hair was hidden under an ornate hat and she looked almost dead with her sharp cheeks and dark eyes. 

The coach stopped, Draco unlatching the door and stepping out. Narcissa hurried down the steps and before Draco could turn to help Scarlett out, she had encased him in a tight hug. 

She leaned her face into his shoulder and held him to her as if he would be snatched away at any minute. Scarlett could feel Greyback move from the to of the carriage as she slowly got out. She felt awkward as she watched them. 

Narcissa whispered something and pulled away, placing both hands on his cheeks. Draco scolded her and turned to Scarlett. 

"Mother, you remember Scarlett Stormblood," Draco said, his voice tight as he waited for her response. Scarlett squared her shoulders and extended her hand as Narcissa's eyes narrowed. 

"I do." was all she said as she watched her. Scarlett's hand still hung in the space between them as Narcissa's eyes burned holes into her. 

"Well, mother she is going to stay with us for the holiday." This was news to Narcissa and Scarlett could tell as her eyes widened. Scarlett figured she would try one more time for a hand shake before giving up. 

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you, Mrs. Malfoy. You have a lovely home." Scarlett said as Draco eyed her hand. Narcissa smirked, looking eerily like her son. 

"I know." She took her hand, the silk glove smooth as Scarlett gave it a slight shake. She dropped it and Scarlett retreated into herself. 

"Well, I'll just have to have Khosy make up another room." Scarlett nodded as Narcissa turned and headed up the stairs. Draco gave her a small smile. 

"That went awful," Scarlett whispered as Draco outstretched his arm to encourage her up the stairs. 

"It sure could have but at least she acknowledged you. She pretended Pansy was a ghost for an entire summer." Draco said as Scarlett snickered. Narcissa glanced back at them and she quieted. 

Inside the home, it was dark and cavernous with stone and dark woods. Scarlett imagined the Slytherin common room looked like this and for a second, she was reminded of those No-Maj's who made their colleges their entire personality. She fought back a laugh as she pulled off her coat and placed it on a hall tree with Draco's. 

Narcissa approached the grand fireplace in the foyer, removing her gloves and placing them on the mantle. She turned, eyeing Scarlett's outfit.

"Dinner will be served promptly at seven pm--I do not tolerate tardiness. Scarlett, you will sleep in Draco's grandmother's old room. I do not allow any type of interactions after wands have gone out." Narcissa's tone was harsh as Scarlett gave a stern look to show she understood. Draco was fighting a laugh that Narcissa ignored. 

"Why don't you all go upstairs and freshen up?" Narcissa suggested, pushing her lips together before entering the large sitting room to their left. 

Draco waited for her to disappear before gesturing for Scarlett to follow him. Up a winding staircase, they came to a long hallway with paneled wood and deep green wallpaper. 

Draco hurried down and opened a door, Scarlett slipping in behind him. He shut it and Scarlett waited as he crossed the room to open the heavy draperies. The bright white light from the snow outside revealed a lavish bedroom with a dark wood canopy bed. 

The walls were papered in some ornate design in deep green. The floors were the same ebony wood as Scarlett looked around. 

"You make fun of my room--at least it looks lived in," Scarlett mumbled as Draco's mouth turned sour. 

"Mother had it cleaned when I left," he explained as Scarlett leaned against the closed door and crossed her arms against the cold. A small fire burned in the fireplace, it's warmth meager. 

"Your mom cleans your room for you? Jeez, Malfoy." Scarlett teased as his cheeks began to redden. Scarlett held up her hands in surrender as he began to speak. 

"Relax it's a joke. Now unless I hallucinated your mom, I think she mentioned we won't be sharing a room? This place is massive," Scarlett commented as Draco gave her a prideful smirk. He liked having things no one else had and their awe when they saw what he had. He recalled the first summer he spent with Crabbe and Goyle, how dumbstruck they were. 

Draco nodded and gestured for her to move and follow him as he left his room and entered the hallway again. A few doors down, he entered a room and Scarlett followed.   
The draperies were already open in this room and Scarlett noticed a small house elf at the hearth tending to the fire. 

"This is where you will stay, Koshy get out." Draco shot as Scarlett let out a gasp of disdain. The poor house elf jumped and almost dropped the fire poker he was holding. 

"Hey, don't talk to him like that. Koshy is it?" Scarlett asked, walking over to him. The poor thing looked absolutely pitiful in his potato sack. 

"Yes, Miss," Koshy said timidly, his eyes flipping back to Draco's. 

"I'm the guest and these are my temporary quarters so I will dismiss you. That fire looks great, I think you can go." Scarlett said, sure to talk slowly and gently so that Draco may note the interaction. Koshy gave her a smile and nodded, then looked awkwardly at Draco who pretended to be unbothered as he surveyed the landscape outside the window. 

As soon as the door shut, Draco glared at her. "What!?"

"You can't do things like that here." Draco spat, his hands in his pockets as Scarlett glanced back at the fire that was already beginning to warm her. Above the mantle, she noted a painting with no subject, just a painted stone background and chair. 

"I'm not going to treat them like dirt just so you all can get your rocks off," Scarlett said pointedly, her voice low as she looked at him. Draco's eyes were harsh and she could tell he wanted to say something. 

"I'll just limit my interactions with him, happy? Now, tell me, what dead, powerful and potentially evil relative of yours used to inhabit this room?" Scarlett shot, wanting to change the subject as Draco perked up, smiling. 

"My great aunt, Eleanor. I never got to know her, but my grandfather said she really liked books. Kinda reminded me of you," Draco said awkwardly as Scarlett looked back at him. 

She crossed the room to his side, taking in the windows that overlooked the expansive gardens and hedge maze. Everything was blanketed in white, icicles forming on the fountains. 

"I like it." Scarlett said, offering him a smile. Draco returned it as best as he could and then remembered why he had wanted to separate her from his mother in the first place. 

"What clothes did you bring?" Draco asked as Scarlett turned from the window and eyed her trunk on a chair beside the bed. 

"My usual," Scarlett gestured to her current outfit which rang similar to her others of boots, ripped jeans, t-shirts, and her jacket. Draco tsked and walked past her. 

"Is that why your mother was shooting daggers at me with her eyes? I am an orphan you know, half my shit got burnt to a crisp." Scarlett defended as Draco pushed on a wall panel and it popped open. Scarlett watched as he reached in and pulled on a chain. It was a closet. 

"You're welcome to anything from her closet. Just, don't come to dinner in that. Mother would have an aneurysm." At that comment, Draco let out another laugh. Once again, the sound was odd to Scarlett as she chuckled. 

"Well, I better get ready then," Scarlett said, glancing around the room. She felt out of her element, surrounded by such lavish items. Sure, the Stormblood's weren't destitute, but their decor style was much warmer and inviting antique. 

This place was like a museum. Anything could break, chip, or disintegrate at the touch. For a moment, Scarlett wondered what a childhood must have been like there, and as she looked at Draco, she had a little more insight into the reason he acted the way he did. 

"Alright, I'll see you at six. The hall clock is insufferably loud so you won't be late." Draco said, heading for the door. Scarlett nodded and watched as he left and pulled it shut.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Scarlett stared at herself in the mirror of the East Lake vanity, fumbling with the neckline of her dress. The dark green velvet was unforgiving of the fact that its previous owner was much shorter and skinnier than she was. 

She fumbled with her hair, settling for pinning it back and running her hand through the rest to straighten it. She dropped her eyes to the horse hair hairbrush that sat on the vanity, noting the initials ERL engraved on the back. 

Scarlett figured using it might go a little too far and was determined to tear apart her trunk looking for her own. The clock in hall chimed, Scarlett jumping as she remembef Draco mentioning its loud chimes. 

She steeled herself, unsure of the speculation she would face at the hands of Narcissa. Scarlett sighed and left the room, closing the door behind her. Outside in the hallway, her boots were quiet as she came to the stairs and descended. 

In the foyer, Draco waited patiently, checking his watch once before looking up and seeing her. He smirked, surprised that she had pulled together an ensemble that rivaled his mother's handiwork. 

"You look great." Draco complimented as Scarlett came to his side. She surveyed the dress again, noting how the toes of her boots peeked out. 

"You don't think it's too formal?" Scarlett asked as he shook his head. 

"Just right, in fact. Come on." Draco gestured for her to follow him into a room to their right. Inside, a cavernous dining room with two large chandeliers stood. Narcissa was standing by the fire when they entered, looking up from it as she noticed them. 

"Ah, right on time--I appreciate punctuality," Narcissa commented, rounding the table with a glass in her hand. At the end of the table closest to them, three place settings sat. 

"Scarlett, what a lovely dress." Narcissa said as she eyed her. Scarlett glanced at Draco wondering if she should compliment Narcissa on her hoarding of old clothing. 

"Oh thank you, I am finding I like green a lot more than I used to." At that, Narcissa chuckled as food appeared at the place settings. Draco and Narcissa sat, Scarlett following. 

"Draco tells me you are a Gryffindor?" Narcissa asked curiously as Scarlett glanced up at Draco who sat to his mother's right and across from her. 

"Yes, that is right," Scarlett confirmed as she shoved her napkin into her lap and began to eat the soup in front of her. 

"Do you find that house to be suitable?" Narcissa asked as Scarlett's face began to warm. She hated talking about herself, especially in front of skeptics.

"I do. I think it reflects my house at Ilvermorny too." Scarlett said in a matter of fact tone as Narcissa's eyebrows raised. 

"I must say, I did assume that you attended being that you are American," Scarlett could sense Draco tensing as his mother began to ask about the differences between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Scarlett obliged every question, even the ones that were invasive. 

By the time dinner was finished, Scarlett had managed to make Narcissa laugh twice and was able to weasel out of any questions regarding her family. They continued into the parlor where Narcissa poured three glasses of sherry and dispersed two to Draco and Scarlett. 

"Well, I must say, Scarlett hosting a Gryffindor is certainly a new endeavor for this house." Narcissa raised her glass and Scarlett did as well. Draco was already downing his and got a glare from his mother. 

"That is a gorgeous fortepiano, Mrs. Malfoy. Where is it from?" Scarlett asked, sidestepping them both and approaching a dark wood piano. On its sides and top, vines and snakes were carved into the wood. Scarlett admired it but didn't dare touch it. 

"That was gifted to me by a cousin of the Black family from Russia. Hand-carved in 1832. Do you play?" Narcissa asked, her tone of voice switching to the one she used when she was interested. Scarlett shook her head. 

"Very little and very poorly." Scarlett said as Draco shook his head. 

"Come on Scarlett, you did fine on that pipe organ," Draco said as Narcissa glanced back at him. Scarlett felt like a bug under a microscope as Narcissa met her eyes. 

"Won't you okay a little for us?" Scarlett felt like it wasn't a question. Sighing, she took a sip of her drink and placed it on the coffee table. She then approached the piano and pulled the bench out. 

Scarlett then sat down and pushed up the cover of the paint to reveal keys that looked more like teeth. They gleamed in the candlelight that bathed the room. Scarlett's hands hovered over the keys for a moment, their eyes like daggers in her back. 

She then began to play. A simple tune and one of the few she knew by heart. She had learned from watching her mother teach Gabriel who seemed to be good at everything he did. He could play anything after hearing it once, a talent Scarlett had originally attributed to magic but instead learned was most likely genetic. 

She glanced back to see Narcissa and Malfoy watching her. Scarlett gave him a look and he placed his drink down. 

"Mother?" he asked, holding out his hand. Scarlett smiled and looked back at the keys, her mind focused as she heard their light waltzing footsteps on the wood. Narcissa laughed as Scarlett played, the sound odd. 

She glanced back once more to see them both smiling as they watched each other. It was as if Scarlett wasn't even there as they turned and danced. Scarlett envied him--the touch of a mother was something Scarlett always craved but very rarely got. She found herself turning back to the piano and finishing with a flourish. 

Scarlett turned to see Narcissa give a polite clap before falling gracefully into a chair. Draco ran a hand down his face and flopped onto the couch. Scarlett licked her lips and closed the lid. She gently replaced the bench, careful to not disturb anything. 

When she retrieved her glass and took a seat on the couch across from them, she sighed. Narcissa watched her for a moment before speaking. 

"I understand you know about Cecilia Finch?" Scarlett suddenly felt cold as Draco frowned and glanced between the two. Scarlett took a sip of her glass and replaced it. 

"I do," Scarlett confirmed. Narcissa leaned forward. 

"I do hope you know that we all were affected by your mother's rash decision--Cecilia just not being able to cope and all," Narcissa said dismissively as Scarlett frowned. 

"She is alive you know? Cecilia appeared in June. She was hiding this whole time." Narcissa tried to feign her surprise with a curt nod. 

"She's the reason Winnie is dead--she burned our house to the ground." Scarlett's words were bitter as Narcissa dropped her eyes. 

"I cared very deeply for your mother, Scarlett, however, she made a mistake marrying that man and leaving us." Narcissa's words were cold as Scarlett glared at her. The fire in the grate flared slightly, Scarlett steeling herself. 

"The man was my father. That mistake led to me and my siblings." Scarlett shot as Narcissa shrugged. 

"Your mother could have done incredible things had she not wasted her talents on animals and children." Scarlett gripped her glass. 

"You mean if she had stayed and devoted her life to your blood supremacy nonsense?" The words struck Narcissa and Draco sucked in a breath of distress. Narcissa narrowed her eyes. 

"You blood traitors know nothing of the sacrifices we have made to ensure that this way of life is protected." Narcissa spat as Scarlett stood. She placed her glass on the table and took in a shaky breath. 

"Your sacrifices are nothing more than the oppression of the weak and sleeping with your cousins. I think I've had enough for one night--Draco, Mrs. Malfoy." Scarlett said, going for the open door and hurrying across the foyer. She could hear Draco say something and then follow her. Scarlett couldn't reach her room in time. Draco grabbed her arm and she turned to see him. 

"Why didn't you tell me that she knew your mom?" Draco asked as Scarlett leaned against the door, raising her hands. 

"I didn't think it mattered. Look, if I offended your mom I can't help it. I won't let anyone speak against them, not when they can't defend themselves." Scarlett said as Draco shook his head. 

"No uh, it was nice to see her finally get a taste of her own medicine. She'll get over it." Scarlett sighed, running and hand through her hair. 

"I've got a new poetry collection in the post this afternoon, wanna go for a walk tomorrow and we can read it?" Draco asked as Scarlett glanced down the hallway. 

"If I survive the night without being hexed, sure." Draco let out a snort and started away. Scarlett sighed and ducked into her room. Once her door was shut and locked, she fumbled with the zipper on the back of the dress. She got itnhalfway down her back and off her shoulders when a voice startled her. 

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett let out a cry of surprise and whipped around to survey the room. There wasn't anyone.

"Up here," Scarlett raised her eyes to the portrait above the fireplace where a familiar friend now stood. Scarlett was clutching the dress to her chest as Eleanor surveyed her. 

"Ah, you went with that one? Wore it to a Slughorn party in '42. I would suggest the-"

"Wait, you're Eleanor right?" Scarlett shot as the portrait nodded. 

"Why is your painting pair here?" Scarlett asked as she glanced down at the dress. 

"You're a Malfoy?" Scarlett shot in confusion as Eleanor laughed. 

"Not exactly. I was adopted by the Malfoys a long time ago." Scarlett sat back on the foot of the bed and shook her head. 

"This is so weird. Would you mind, spiriting over the Hogwarts so I can finish changing?" Scarlett asked as Eleanor giggled and nodded. She stepped sideways and the portrait was once again quiet. Scarlett still grabbed her nightgown and huddled in the far corner to change. 

When she came back after putting the dress away, Eleanor hadn't returned. The room was cold, even with the fire that wasn't humble by any means. Scarlett crawled into the twin bed, staring up at the lavish canopy that attached to a cornice. 

The sheets were itchy and old, their scent almost nauseating. Outside, snow gently fell, Scarlett turning away from the light and closing her eyes. She was beginning to regret this trip and hoped it would be uneventful for the rest of the time.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I’ve tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great, and would suffice." Scarlett read, glancing up from her book to look out across the fields the surrounded Malfoy Manor beyond the towering wall. 

She breathed out, her cheeks raw and her breath clouding her face. The air was frigid, his nose running occasionally. She found she liked it much better out here and would take the cold over the glares of Narcissa. She then looked back a Draco who was watching her. 

"What do you think?" Scarlett asked, eyeing the book as Draco shrugged. 

"Terribly dramatic, but he is isn't he?" Draco asked as he grabbed the book from her and flipped through it. 

"That's not what I meant. Do you think the world will end in fire or ice?" Scarlett asked as Draco looked up at her, his pale hand resting on a page. She wondered how his hands weren't freezing, hers snugly tucked into a pair of Eleanor's Angora fur-lined gloves. 

"I dunno, I'd like it to not end at all," Draco commented as Scarlett scoffed and started back towards the house. It was getting late, the sun had already begun to sink behind the horizon. 

"What do you think then? Do you want to burn or freeze?" Draco spat, coming to her side. Scarlett looked at him and chuckled. 

"And you say Robert Frost is dramatic? I think I would freeze. The numbness, I'm no stranger to. It would be like falling asleep." Scarlett said softly as they walked along the long fountains that lined the back garden. 

Their cold stone was dolloped with piles of fresh, powerdry snow. Long icicles clung to their edges and below a thin sheet of ice, murky, frigid water sat. The snow crunched beneath their feet as Drac pondered her words.

"I think I'd burn. I can't stand the cold." Draco shot as Scarlett gave him a look. In the early evening light, he looked more like a frozen specter, like how she would imagine Jack Frost would look. 

"Then why did you suggest we stay out here all day? I can't even feel my feet anymore." Scarlett teased, kicking the leg of a concrete bench. She could in fact feel it but didn't show it as he chuckled and they entered the house through the kitchen door. Inside, it was warm and smelled of dinner. 

Draco shook out his hair on Scarlett as they closed the door, Scarlett letting out a cry of distress. She pulled off her scarf and heavy cloak, placing them on ancient hooks ground into the stone wall. 

"Draco where have you been!?" They both jumped, bumping into the door as Narcissa's shrill voice filled the kitchen. Draco shoved the book into Scarlett's frozen hands as his mother crossed the kitchen. Scarlett clutched the book as if I would protect her from Narcissa's icy glare and livid expression. 

"Get upstairs now--both of you. Dinner is soon and we have guests." Narcissa spat, gesturing to the back stairs that branched off of the kitchen. She turned, stalking out of the kitchen as Scarlett glanced at Draco whose mouth was a thin line. He headed for the stairs, gesturing for him to follow her. 

"She doesn't know about any of this, does she?" Scarlett shot as they climbed the thin, spiral staircase with pie wedge steps. If she wasn't careful she would lose her footing and topple straight down. Draco didn't respond. 

"Hey, this isn't a joke. Does your mom really not know that you're into this?" Scarlett asked gesturing to the book. Draco stopped at the top step and turned. He took a tentative glance behind him.

"No she doesn't," he said bitterly as Scarlett sighed in frustration. 

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with being well-read." Scarlett shot as Draco continued down the long hallway where their rooms sat. Draco let out a mirthless laugh. 

"It is when you are Lucius Malfoy's son and it involves Muggles." Draco snapped bitterly before pushing open his bedroom door. He closed it with a hard slam that rattled the doorframe. Scarlett exhaled slowly, her eyes falling to the book in her hand. She couldn't imagine keeping something like this from her parents. 

Things like poetry, magical creatures, and magic itself were vital parts of who she was. Keeping them hidden would be a chore, a constant facade she would have to keep up with. She looked back at Draco's door, her stomach pitting at the thought of what his life really was like. A father's love was everything for him, and for the first time she realized: Draco Malfoy didn't have everything. 

****

"I like the blue much better than the black. Who did you say was coming again?" Eleanor asked as Scarlett surveyed herself in the antique, standalone mirror in the corner of the room. She spun once, admiring the off-the-shoulder neckline and tulle fabric. 

"I don't know, Narcissa didn't say. Do you have any idea?" Scarlett asked, looking back at Eleanor who was sitting at the edge of the painting, gazing at her. 

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is must be important. Malfoy Manor never hosts usual folk." Eleanor said pointedly as Scarlett chuckled. 

"Except me." Scarlett pointed out as Eleanor laughed. Scarlett eyed herself in the mirror, opting for her usual hairstyle. She felt like an imposter--like no pretty dress could ever fix who she was under the long, flowing sleeves. 

"Try those dangly earrings in the armoire. No, not those, nope, yes those." Eleanor encouraged as Scarlett revealed a set of gemstone starburst earrings. She removed her usual studs and placed them in her ear, noting the weight. Scarlett finally stepped back and surveyed herself a final time. 

"Beautiful, just beautiful," Eleanor cooed gently.

A knock sounded on her door, Scarlett jumping. Eleanor leaped up and hurried over to the edge of the painting. She ducked around the frame and whispered a 'good luck" before disappearing back to Hogwarts. 

Scarlett went to the door and opened it to reveal Draco. He looked different from the night before--more proper and poised. He worse his pressed black suit, and the usual strand of hair that fell onto his forehead was tidily put away.

"We ready to go?" Scarlett asked, her stomach twisting in knots as Draco nodded and extended his arm. Scarlett looped her arm in his as he remained silent. Something wasn't right, her mind whispered as they headed down the main staircase and into the dining room. 

The expansive dining room table was set in silver platters, more spaces than the evening before. Scarlett's eyes scanned over the lit candelabras on the table and then over to the grand fireplace where two figures stood. 

It took all Scarlett had in her not to dart as she stumbled into Draco. Across the room, Lucius Malfoy stood with his wife, his blonde hair contained by a black bow and his eyes as cold as usual. Draco didn't seem surprised, Scarlett digging her nails into his coat sleeve. 

"Ah Draco, what a lovely surprise you have brought us." Scarlett steeled herself. She reminded herself that Draco's father wasn't as much of a threat to her as he was to others. As long as she stayed cool, he couldn't find anything to pick apart. 

"Scarlett Stormblood, my, I haven't seen you since-"

"The Ministry." Scarlett shot before she could stop the words. Draco glanced at her before she released him and went to a chair at the table. Lucius clicked his tongue as he glanced at Narcissa. 

"It is my understanding you are spending the holiday with us. Tell me, how did you and Draco come to be on such friendly terms?" Scarlett sat down as she watched Draco do the same. He glanced at her, his eyes pleading her to not mention the poetry. Scarlett imagined what he would have done had the situation had been reversed. 

She imagined he would not have missed the opportunity to inflict pain on her. She imagined his smirk. She was wondering if this was an ambush--if he had known all along and suddenly the sheen of poetry and woodland walks began to fade, but she wouldn't tell. She wasn't like him, she never would be. 

"Draco has been telling me more about the idea of pure blood and what the Sacred 29 stand for." Scarlett supplied as she watched Draco audibly exhale. He kept his expression hard but she could see in his eyes that he was grateful. Lucius was intrigued as he came to the table and placed his hand on the back of an ornately carved chair. 

"Really? What has he told you?" Lucius asked, his tone suggesting he was surprised and almost proud of him. Scarlett swallowed hard knowing the next few interactions were sickening on her lips. She knotted her hands together, his stomach dropping. 

"He explained what you all want. To keep wizarding bloodlines pure and magic only for those who deserve to learn it." Dorian's speech burned in her mind as she hoped this was enough. Lucius gave an approving nod. 

"And do you agree with these claims, Scarlett?" Lucius asked, his eyes boring into her as Scarlett squirmed. Before she could respond, Lucius' eyes darted to something behind her. 

"Ah Bella, you have crawled out of your hole and graced us with your presence." Scarlett glanced back, her gaze falling to Bellatrix LeStrange who stood in the towering doorway. For the first time, she was grateful she had appeared. Bellatrix sauntered over to the table, her hair and clothing wild as always. 

"I sure have. Wouldn't want dear Cissy to be cross with me," Bellatrix said as Narcissa gave her a look. Beatrix sat down in a chair a few down from Scarlett, Narcissa following her lead. It took her a moment to realize Scarlett was beside her. 

"What's she doing here?" Bellatrix shot, gesturing to Scarlett. Scarlett kept her eyes on her empty plate, willing herself not to engage. 

"Calm Bella, she is a guest of our Draco," Narcissa shot, beaming at Draco. 

"Guest or not, that filthy blood traitor almost killed me!" Bellatrix shrieked as Scarlett glared over at her. 

"It was one spell, hardly a death curse." Scarlett snapped, the candles flickering. Bella watched her, a good portion of her wild hair falling into her face. For a moment, the room was silent as they watched the two. Lucius let out a pleased chuckle, sitting down. 

"It seems you have met your match, Bella. Be careful with her, she may end up fighting on our side of she's smart." Lucius snapped his fingers and food appeared on their plates. It looked like it was a soup of some sort. Scarlett considered it as Draco began to eat. 

She waited, watching as Narcissa started in. She realized Bellatrix and Lucius were eyeing her. 

"Well go on Scarlett. We don't poison things that are valuable to us," Lucius shot as Scarlett shuddered and reached for her napkin. She slowly began to spoon the rich concoction into her mouth. The room was silent save for the occasional scrape of a dish. 

Scarlett snuck a glance at Draco who looked pained. She sure hoped he was as she took another spoonful to her lips. 

"Sorry I'm late, ah good you're only on the first course." At the sound of her voice, Scarlett's blood ran cold. It took everything she had not to cough up the soup in her throat as an icy glare washed over her. 

Cecilia appeared, clad in an ornate, dark gown and her beautiful honey curls perfect. She was a sight--thriving as she rounded the table and came to the seat across from Bella. She sat down and finally noticed Scarlett. 

Cecilia watched her for a moment, zoning in much like a predator would do its prey. Scarlett felt as if her whole body had gone numb, like television static in her brain. She shuddered and swallowed hard, her food threatening to reappear. 

"My, my, what do we have here?" Cecilia's bell-like voice chimed across the table. Lucius had a devilish smirk across his face as Cecilia grinned. Her teeth gleamed in the candlelight as Scarlett finally looked up at her. 

"And here I thought I would have to go looking for you," Cecilia commented, her eyes glinting in the candlelight. 

"Cece, play nice," Narcissa warned as the main course appeared. Scarlett had no appetite as Cecilia chuckled. 

"Oh Cissy, I will."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Dinner was an uncomfortable yet uneventful affair. It was taking all Scarlett had not to move, vomit, or dart to the door as the desert cleared and Bella leaned back in her chair. 

"I think I'll have a drink in the parlor. Who would like to join me?" Lucius asked as Bella immediately raised her hand and then floated out of the room. 

"I think I will. Unfortunately, it seems like the end of the evening for the little ones." Cecilia chimed, eyeing Draco and Scarlett. Scarlett fought to keep her breathing calm as Draco nodded. 

"I'll see that she gets to bed," Draco mumbled. It was the first thing he had said all evening and Scarlett thought it was incredibly cowardly as he rounded the table. She stood and he extended his arm once again, keeping his eyes locked on the wall. 

Scarlett could feel Cecilia's livid gaze on her back as they walked out of the room and up the stairs. Draco gestured to her to keep quiet before he opened the door to his room and pulled her in. When the door shut, he turned to her. 

"What the fuck Malfoy!?" Scarlett shrieked as Draco gestured to her to keep quiet. Scarlett shook her head. 

"No are you crazy!? What the fuck was that?" Draco shook his head and pulled off his coat, loosening his tie as Scarlett glared at him. 

"Ugh, say something Draco. You're a fucking worm when he is around." Scarlett spat, fighting to calm herself. 

"Whatever Scarlett you were just as terrified of Cecilia." Draco shot as he began to undo his cuff links. Scarlett scoffed. 

"Don't you put this back on me. Did you know? Did you know she would be here!?" Scarlett cried, her voice shrill as she pointed at the door. Draco looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head. 

"No, I didn't." he said as Scarlett huffed in disbelief. 

"Bullshit. You--What is that?" Scarlett snapped, eyeing his arm in the mirror's reflection as Draco had run a hand through his hair. Scarlett froze, an icy hand curving up her spine as Draco turned to her. 

"What's what?" he asked, shrugging as Scarlett stalked over. Draco tucked his arm behind his side and when Scarlett went to grab it, he locked up. Scarlett yanked his arm forward, Draco not realizing that Gabriel had tormented Scarlet for years with the same technique and she was quite strong. 

Scarlett yanked up his shirt sleeve before he could respond, and there, glaring at her on his almost translucent skin was a tattoo. Scarlett felt sick as she took a tentative step back. She met his eyes, Draco's pained. 

"Scarlett-"

"No," Scarlett choked back a sob as she stared at the raised, black tattoo that displayed a skull and a snake protruding from its mouth. Harry had been right all along--the thought made her sick. 

"This was your plan all along." Draco shook his head as Scarlett's eyes began to prick with tears. 

"You planned all of this. You took advantage of me when I was at my lowest and you did it all for her." Scarlett cried, tears streaming down her face as she pointed at the floor. Draco shook his head again, stepping forward. 

"Scarlett, I promise you I didn't know she was going to be here-"

"Promise? Your promises are nothing Draco!" Scarlett screamed, the candlelight around then flickering violently. Scarlett pulled into herself, afraid of what would happen if she produced enough magic outside of school. 

"It was all a lie." she said, wrapping her arms around herself. Scarlett sobbed, rubbing a hand down her face. 

"How could I have been so stupid. It was all a lie, you don't even care." Scarlett said bitterly as Draco let out a huff of anger. 

"I do care, Scarlett! A lot. I didn't say anything at dinner because I didn't want you to be put in any more danger." Scarlett laughed mirthlessly. 

"Oh that's rich, don't push that on me. You didn't say anything because you're a coward and user. Nothing was real, not the Tennyson, the Eliot, the Dickenson, NOTHING!" Scarlett screamed, coming within a few inches of his face. Red hot anger boiled off of her as she stared down his cold eyes that showed nothing but pain. She seethed as Draco pushed a strand of hair from her eye. 

"This was real, all of it." Draco said, his thumb gently brushing her lip. He went to kiss her but Scarlett pulled back, scandalized. 

"Just stop it with your mind games okay. I'm done!" Scarlett spat as Draco's expression changed to something darker. 

"You know I'm glad this happened. Now I can stop pretending like I am ever going to be anything to you." Draco spat, turning away from her. Scarlett gave his back an incredulous look. 

"Be anything to me? Oh were something alright--before I realized you're in Voldemort's robe pocket. Does it get hot in there, Draco?" Scarlett snapped as he whipped around. It was his turn to be angry as he stalked over to her. 

"It doesn't matter, because you are always going to be caught up on him and no matter what I do I'll never be him. Turns out Weasel had the right idea all along--throw you away like the blood trash you are!" Scarlett reacted, her palm connecting with Draco's cheek. The action surprised him as blood flooded his otherwise pale skin. Scarlett gasped, stepping back and fighting tears. 

"I hate you," Scarlett said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her throat was hoarse as she stormed out of the room

Out in the hallway, Scarlett breathed deeply, the sound of Draco cussing and throwing something echoing behind her. Scarlett shuddered and hurried for her door. 

Something closed around her body, Scarlett toppling forward as she slammed into the hardwood of the hallway. She struggled to push herself up as she looked to see Cecilia and Bella. 

"You thought you could get away that easily?" Cecilia cooed as she waved her wand and Scarlett slid down the hallway towards her. Draco had heard her cry of surprise and opened his door. 

"What are you doing?" he spat, worry in his voice as his mother appeared from the kitchen stairs and came to his side. Cecilia smirked, waving her wand as Scarlett began to tumble down the stairs. 

"No! Don't!" Draco cried, Narcissa grabbing his arm and hushing him. She pulled him into his room, slamming the door as Scarlett tumbled and rolled down into the barren foyer. She cried out in pain as Lucius watched her from the hearth, drink in hand. He let out an annoyed sigh as Cecilia and Bellatrix appeared. 

"Where would you like her?" Cecilia asked, eyeing Lucius. He considered for a moment, his expression bored as Scarlett gasped in pain. Lucius gestured to his left and Fenrir Greyback appeared. 

"Take her to the basement, and for Merlin's sake Cecilia set a charm so I don't have to hear her scream all night." Bellatrix laughed at his command, running her tongue over her teeth excitedly. Greyback approached Scarlett, Scarlett only able to whimper in fear as he yanked her up and threw her over his shoulder. 

Scarlett's stomach burned from the position, her arms locked at her side as her world spun. Greyback's sharp, clawed hand rested on her bottom, the feeling making her skin crawl as he descended the stairs. 

Bellatrix and Cecilia followed, Bellatrix skipping and chittering happily. A creak signaled they had entered a room, Fenrir ducking and then walking across a dark room. Scarlett's world spun as he tossed her down into a chair and began to secure her wrists and ankles to it. 

"If you're gonna kill me, just get it over with," Scarlett spat through gritted teeth as a candle illuminated the room. Greyback looked up at her, his hot, putrid breath washing over her as she dropped her eyes. 

Cecilia laughed at the comment as she glanced at Bellatrix. Greyback stepped back as Cecilia revealed a gold cigarette case. She watched Scarlett as she produced a flame from her wand to light it. The room began to fill with the smell of cloves. In any other situation, Scarlett would have welcomed it. 

She thought of him, grateful he was away from all of this. Scarlett coughed, the sound echoing around the cavernous room. 

"I'm not going to kill you--yet," Cecilia said pointedly as Bellatrix smiled. Cecilia approached her as Greyback retreated to a dark corner. She surveyed her, Scarlett refusing to meet her eyes. 

"Listen, Scarlett. I'm a very patient woman," Cecilia started as Scarlett stared at the sleek velvet of her floor-length dress. In the dim candlelight, it moved like a snake. 

"Hell, I waited years to get my revenge, but I'm done waiting. I'm going to ask you this once." Cecilia said, glancing back at Bellatrix who gave a knowing nod to her. Scarlett breathed heavily. 

"Where is your sister?" Cecilia asked, her voice cold as Bella watched her. Scarlett's brows furrowed as she shook her head. 

"What?" Cecilia's palm connected with her cheek and Scarlett let out a cry of surprise. Cecilia shook her hand, surprised at the force she had exerted. 

"I hate children," she mumbled, glancing back at Bella who gave a nod in agreement. Scarlett blinked rapidly, her eyes watering. She shuddered, the pain bubbling across her face. 

"Your sister, Scarlett. Where is Victoria Stormblood?" Scarlett's mind was racing as she shook her head. Her face was flushed red from pain. 

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett snapped back, her voice shrill. Cecilia rushed forward, Scarlett shrinking into herself as a cold hand gripped her chin. Cecilia forced Scarlett to look up at her. 

When Scarlett met those icy eyes, her world spun. Cecilia forced her way into Scarlett's mind. Scarlett's head rang as if she was standing in front of a too-loud speaker. She watched as Cecilia muddled through her memories, Charlie and Gabriel flashing through her mind. Their happy faces were replaced with the stern looks of healers surveying her. Cecilia pulled out as Scarlett let out a cry. 

"Oh shut up." Cecilia shot as Bellatrix looked at her with a hopeful expression. Scarlett was absolutely lost, her mind racing at what had just happened. 

"I need to try again, Bella come here and hold her." Bellatrix, eager to be of some help, rushed forward. She fisted Scarlett's hair and angled her head up. Scarlett shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut as Cecilia let out an annoyed sigh. 

The cigarette that was nearly out dangled from her lips. She removed it, hovering it over Scarlett's forearm. 

"Open your eyes or I'll burn you," Cecilia threatened, her voice even as Scarlett could smell the tulle of her sleeve burning. She opened her eyes and Cecilia dove back in. 

This time, she forced her way through memories from Hogwarts. Memories of Fred, the kiss they shared at Christmas and at the train station. Then the memories of their bitter interactions after. Cecilia pulled away, roaring in anger. 

"Please! Stop!" Scarlett sputtered, her mind jumbled.

"She's built a wall," she reported to Bella, whose hair was falling into Scarlett's face. 

"Try again, Cece. You'll break her eventually." Bellatrix encouraged as Scarlett gasped. 

"Please, I don't what you're looking for," Scarlett begged as Cecilia looked down at her. She glanced back up at Bellatrix with a furrowed brow. 

"You don't think-" 

"She knows something, and if she won't show me, I'll torture it out of her." Cecilia stepped back, Bellatrix releasing her head. Scarlett began to shake her head. 

"Please Cecilia I don't know what you want. My sister is dead." Scarlett added softly, slumping forward from exhaustion. Cecilia wasn't convinced as she glared. 

"Where is your sister Scarlett?" Cecilia said, her voice harsh. Scarlett shuddered at the thought of the Cruciatis Curse. Even now, she couldn't recall the way it had felt. It was like a distant memory that she knew she experienced but couldn't remember. 

"S--She's dead," Scarlett whispered, her heart aching as Cecilia's eyes narrowed. 

"Crucio." The pain washed over Scarlett like an ocean wave, sweeping her off her guard and disarming her senses. She shrieked in pain as it bubbled from her head down to her toes. She writhed, unable to move her limbs. 

Cecilia had a content grin as her screams echoed off the stone walls around them. Scarlett couldn't describe the pain, but it made her want to die right then and there. She fought to be free of the bindings that kept her from moving. 

The force of her thrashing toppled her sideways, Scarlett's head connected with the stone floor. Her vision blurred with black blots, her side taking the brunt of the fall. The world went black as she was swallowed whole by a deep, dark void


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

When Scarlett woke, she was thirsty. She opened her eyes, a light sheen of sweat on her brow as she took in her dark bedroom. 

She was back at Storm Hall, the sound of her mobile clinking in the breeze comforting. Scarlett sat up and fumbled on her nightstand for a glass that was usually there. Her hand brushed the top and then closed around it. 

Scarlett's eyes opened wider as her hand closed around the chilled glass. She paused, her fingers running along the cold condensation. In the distance, the grandfather clock in the sitting room chimed for two am. 

It was that night. Scarlett sat up, recalling that she had gone to bed later than usual. She remembered filing her glass with ice, as the day had been unusually hot. Scarlett pulled off her sheet, noting her cotton pajamas that she reserved for the summer. 

Panic bubbled through her as she went to the door. After listening and hearing nothing, she opened the door and peered down the hallway. All was calm. Scarlett stole across the hallway and cracked open her parents door. 

In the darkness, she could just make out their sleeping figures and hear her father's gentle snoring. The sound comforted her as she closed the door and went to the stairs. 

In the living room, Gabriel lay with a heavy, No-Maj fan from the sixties barreling cool air on him. Still, his hair was stuck to his forehead as Scarlett came to his side. She reached out, touching his warm forehead. The feeling took her breath from her lungs as he stirred, but only to push the sheet from his legs. 

A pop sounded in the distance, Scarlett's stomach barreling towards the floor. She fought to recall the Apparation records in Umbridge's office all those months ago. For a moment, she was petrified. Why did her mother's magic want her to see this? Did her mother want her to witness the most horrific night of her life?

Scarlett swallowed hard and stepped away from Gabriel. She took one last look at him from the doorframe before slowly creeping across the foyer and towards the large front door. Scarlett gently pulled it open, a warm mountain breeze washing over her as she stepped out onto the wraparound porch. 

There, in the moonlight, she could see three figures standing in front of the house. She went to duck but remembered they wouldn't be able to see her. She walked forward, her palms sweaty and clammy as she approached them. 

"You go get Winnie and we'll take care of the rest." Bellatrix hissed as Cecilia looked at her. In the pale moonlight, Cecilia's hard gleamed like gold. Cecilia shook her head. 

"Burn it." she said, her voice harsh. Bellatrix's face fell as Dorian came to her side. Cecilia was glaring up at the house, her hands clenched into fists. 

"Cecilia, we've come all this way. Just go and get her," Dorian pleaded, putting a hand on her arm. Cecilia flinched away, scowling. 

"Burn it all. To the ground." she growled before raising her wand. Bellatrix seemed genuinely suprised as she looked at Dorian who just nodded his head to listen to her. 

"Incendio." 

****

"Oh wake up already." Scarlett's head lolled to the side as her vision blurred for a moment. She had been placed uoright, but her body still ached as she came to. Cecilia was still watching her but Scarlett was sure time had passed. 

The pain in her head suggested she had been out for quite some while. Scarlett took in a labored breath as Cecilia scoffed. She could feel dried blood on the side of her face as she kept her eyes on the ground. 

"Don't pull any of that, it won't help you now." Scarlett shook her head and squinted. She wanted more than anything to rub her eyes from the gunk that had accumulated while she was unconscious. 

"Now let's continue. Where is your sister?" Cecilia persisted as Scarlett scoffed. 

"What is it that makes you think she is alive?" Scarlett asked, her voice hoarse as Cecilia glanced at Bellatrix. She looked back at Scarlett with narrowed eyes. 

"You really don't know, do you? A trick of Winnie's no doubt." Cecilia noted, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. Bellatrix nodded and looked back at Scarlett. 

"I suspect your mother erased this memory from your head. She probably thought she was saving you--Winnie always wanted to save the unworthy." Scarlett huffed out in anger as Cecilia laughed. 

"Alright I won't jab at your dead mummy anymore Scarlett. I will, however, enlighten you." Cecilia said, walking towards her. Scarlett couldn't flinch away, even if she wasnt tied to the chair. Her body was sore and she was exhausted. 

"When you were seven, you entered into an Unbreakable Vow," Cecilia explained as Scarlett's brows furrowed. Scarlett had never even heard of such a thing. She imagined, from context clues, that it was a promise that couldn't be broken. 

"With who?" Scarlett spat, mindful of the source as Cecilia chuckled. 

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually came from her. You're not nearly as bright, but I digress. You, Scarlett entered an Unbreakable Vow with Victoria." Scarlett processed the information and then let out an unamused chuckle. She didn't know much about them, but certainly an advanced magic was needed for those. 

"That's ridiculous--we were kids." Scarlett shot as Cecilia shook her head. 

"Kids yes, but you and your sister share a deep, dark magic that you inherited from your mother." Cecilia explained, smiling at the mention of Winnie and darkness. 

"Even if we did, what could that possibly have to do with her now? Wouldn't it be broken because, once again, she is dead?" Scarlett explained, emphazing her late sister. Cecilia shook her head, walking back to Bellatrix. They both eyed her like she wasnt privy to a joke they had. 

"There's no way you can be alive so long as this vow still stands, and being that you didn't set the fire, she can't be dead either." Scarlett was lost--none of this made sense. 

"I don't understand," she said cautiously as Cecilia smiled at her. Scarlett thought back to any time in her childhood where something like that would have occured and was drawing blanks. 

Then she remembered the dream she had--the memory where her mother clearly said that Victoria would kill her. Had this been what she meant? Had this been why Scarlett was seeing these things. The smile Cecilia still carried was far from goodwill as she spoke her next words. 

"The vow you made was to kill or be killed. Victoria can't be dead, because you didn't kill her."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

"I told you already I don't fucking know where she is!" Scarlett bellowed, blood dribbling from her nose and onto her lip. The stream continued down her chin and she could feel a droplet forming. Her brain felt like mush, her eyes dry and begging to close. 

Cecilia groaned, having grown annoyed with Scarlett's screams from the curse she had been using for the past five minutes. It was apparent that her methods were not working. Cecilia pondered her other options for a moment as Scarlett gasped in pain. 

"W-Why do you want her anyway?" Scarlett shot, looking up at Cecilia and Bellatrix who were contemplating their next move. Cecilia pursed her lips. 

"I don't think that information is needed right now Scarlett," she shot as Scarlett scoffed. Her whole body ached as she shifted. 

"Of course it isn't. That's all this will ever be--secrets on top of secrets." Scarlett mumbled as she dropped her eyes to the tulle skirt that was stained with blood. She didn't know what she was going to do at this point. There was no way she was getting out, at least not alive. Scarlett then had a new thought. 

"This isn't part of your botched revenge plan is it?" Scarlett shot as Cecilia, whose back had been turned to whisper something to Scarlett, looked over at her. She narrowed her eyes as Scarlett continued. 

"I know about you and my mother. About how you loved her and she didn't love you back, and now that I think about it, you thought I was the last Stormblood. I remember." Scarlett said, her voice growing shrill as Cecilia approached her with hard eyes. 

"Something happened didn't it? Something bigger that you or me." Scarlett asked, her nose burning with the smell of rust as Cecilia watched her. She clicked her tongue and glanced at Bellatrix. 

"You know what Bella, I think we have been going about this the wrong way." Cecilia said as Bellatrix furrowed her brows. 

"If Scarlett wants to bring up the past perhaps we should too. Say, Scarlett how is that old flame of yours?" Cecilia asked as Bellatrix realized what she meant and gave a devilish grin. Scarlett glared at her as Cecilia continued. 

"That boy, oh what was his name. The one who disarmed me, do you remember Bella?" Cecilia asked as Bellatrix nodded. 

"Weasley I believe." Bellatrix supplied as Cecilia clicked her tongue in gleeful confirmation. 

"Yes that's it, Weasley." 

"Stop." Scarlett commanded as Cecilia smirked. 

"If I remember correctly, you murdered Dorian and burned him, right?" Cecilia shot as Scarlett glared at her. 

"Yeah I did. How do you like your own medicine?" Scarlett shot as Cecilia paused for a moment. She was lost in thought and then returned to the present. 

"I have a great idea. Scarlett obviously lacks incentive--why don't we pay her little weasel a visit?" At the mention of this, Bellatrix nodded and clapped. Fenrir Greyback, who had been present the whole time, growled excitedly from his corner. 

"No," Scarlett said, her voice barely above a whisper as Cecilia gestured to Fenrir to untie Scarlett. 

"I think we will. Perhaps then, as Scarlett watches him burn alive, she will give us our answer." 

"NO!" Scarlett bellowed, rushing forward just as Fenrir had begun to loosen her wrists after releasing her legs. 

She slammed into Cecilia, knocking her backwards as Bellatrix let out a cry of surprise. Scarlett clawed at Cecilia's face but before she could do any real damage, she was being sucked into a dark vacuum and whisked away. 

****

Outside of the Burrow, the night was silent save for an occasional breeze. The peak of the full moon was just a day away as the door to the Burrow opened to reveal it's occupants. 

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin appeared first, Remus looking more tired than usual as he stared up at the taunting moon. Molly and Arthur Weasley were right behind them, wishing them goodbye after the Christmas festivities. 

"It was delicious as always Molly," Tonks complimented. 

"You're sure you can't stay the night?" Molly asked, her voice insistent as Tonks looked at her companion with a worried gaze. 

"We best not. First night of the cycle is always the hardest." Tonks glanced back at Remus who was leaning against the column, his eyes watching the tall grasses that grew in the feild that surrounded the Burrow. 

"Sweetheart?" Tonks asked, placing a gentle hand on his arm as Remus returned back to the present. 

"I'm fine, thank you for the festivities." Remus added as Molly gave him a warm, understanding smile. 

Just then, Scarlett and Cecilia broke through the night. They tumbled down, just far enough from the Burrow to see the lights but not be noticed. Scarlett breathed in the cold, country air as she fought to stand and not to vomit. 

"You little brat!" Cecilia snapped as Scarlett stumbled up. The grasses were almost as tall as she was, forcing her to jump up to see if there was anyone she could call to. Cecilia yanked her back and took off with her into the sky. 

She ignited her wand as Bellatrix and Fenrir Greyback appeared alongside them. Scarlett fought to be free of the choking black smoke that engulfed her as they swooped down. 

Cecilia rounded the house, a line of fire forming behind them. Bellatrix then appeared to the group on the porch, giving them a devious smile as the group fought to draw their wands. Harry, whom had been watching from a window, appeared. 

He watched as Bellatrix nodded at Cecilia and then gave him a look before turning. Cecilia manuaeved the fire, just enough so Bellatrix could slip through. Harry took off after her, slipping through before Cecilia could close the ring. 

Remus and Tonks rushed out, fighting to get through the fire and catch up to Harry as Cecilia touched down. The smoke disappeared as she and Scarlett were made visible to Molly and Arthur. 

"Scarlett!?" Molly cried as Cecilia gripped her arm and glared at them. Ginny raced forward after Harry, warranting another cry as she just barely ducked past the fire that Remus and Tonks were fighting. 

"Oh Freddy! Come out and play!" Cecilia called as Scarlett struggled to break free from her iron grip. Her legs fought to stand, her feet slipping on the silky interior of the dress. 

"Scarlett!" Scarlett's stomach fell as she looked to see Fred standing under the small porch, his eyes wide with surprise and fear as Molly held a hand over her mouth. 

"Fred don't list-" Cecilia cut Scarlett off by yanking her into her side and immediately bolting up. Fred watched as her dark, smoky form rose in the moonlight and dashed off into the field. 

"Fred, don't!" Arthur cried as Fred shook his head and started for the spot where Tonks and Remus had made the most headway. He revealed his wand, the cold air whipping around him. 

"I can't lose her again!" Fred screamed, his long legs picking up speed as he ducked through the fire, the heat bearing into him as he stumbled into the grass. 

Cecilia touched down once more, this time Scarlett's boots were filled with water as Cecilia tossed her forward. She sputtered, flipping herself sideways so she could see Cecilia. 

"He should be here any minute. Tell me where your sister is and I won't kill him." Cecilia threatened, holding her wand out. Scarlett willed herself to do magic, but she was too exhausted. 

"I've already told you!" she screamed as Cecilia let out a cry of rage and rushed her. Cecilia fell to her knees in the briny marsh water that was barley over a foot deep. She grabbed Scarlett's neck and pulled her forward so she lay prostrate in the water like she had when they had touched down. 

Scarlett took in a mouthful of water, her nostrils burning as she kicked and fought against Cecilia's iron grip. She was yanked up and for a moment was back at Wintervale on the night Dorian had done the same. Cecilia's grip was tight on her hair, her nose mixing with the smell of blood and murky water. 

"You're protecting her when you know if the roles were reversed she would pull you down to save herself." Cecilia hissed, her breath hot on Scarlett's ear. Scarlett let out a cry of distress as Cecilia shoved her back under the water. Cecilia licked her lips with a content smile as she watched Scarlett struggle beneath her hand. 

The cry had reached Fred's ears, the sound of screams and spells echoing around the feild. He continued on, his shoes and shins soaked as he looked for any sign of them. Fred stopped walking, the sound of splashing close. 

Fred rushed forward and broke a small open area where, in the light of the moon, he could see a blonde figure hulking over another. It was then he recognized the blonde hair and realized the splashing had come from kicking legs underneath her. 

"Stupefy!" he screamed, Cecilia launching forward into the grass. Scarlett surfaced, gasping loudly for clean air as someone sounded from behind her. 

She coughed, water falling from her mouth as she struggled to lift herself from the water. A warm hand was in her back and Scarlett immediately fell to the side, scrambling away in terror onto the muddy bank and grass. 

In the moonlight, she could see Fred stooping and gazing at her. Scarlett's chest rose and fell violently as she just gaped at him for a moment. It was like she was the one who had been stunned. None of it felt real. 

She burst forth, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathing in his familar scent. Fred stumbled back as he fought to hold her up and close to him. Scarlett's lower body felt heavy from pain and the sopping dress. 

"Y-You shouldn't have come out here," Scarlett croaked as Fred squeezed her closer to him. He knew they should be running, but he didn't want this moment to end. He had been thinking of this for months and here it was. 

"Enough of that, we have to go now Scarlett." Fred said, pulling away and clasping her hand. In the distance, flashes of light suggested that the fight was still underway. 

Fred and Scarlett rushed through the grass, Scarlett stumbling and tripping. "Go on without me, I'm slowing you down." 

"No, we go together or not at all." he spat as his hand tightened on hers. Fred's hand was then yanked out of Scarlett's as a figure slammed into him and sent him skidding into the grass and mud. Before Scarlett could register the action, Fenrir Greyback was coming towards her. 

"You stupid, stupid girl," he huffed as he came to stand in front of her. Scarlett scrambled to summon magic as his long nail dragged along her cheek and then her collarbone. Scarlett knew she would have to run and lead him away. 

Scarlett turned, stumbling through the muddy terrain as she ran. The frigid air beat against her skin as she could hear his footsteps behind her. Pain radiated from her skull as she was yanked back and into the muddy path. 

The night sky disappeared as Fenrir fell to his knees, straddling her. He placed a meaty hand on he throat, not squeezing but just to hold her still as he leaned down. He smelled of musk and rotting meat, his teeth stained. He breathed in deeply against the skin on her neck, Scarlett petrified. 

A burst of light seperated Fenrir from her. Footsteps sounded, Scarlett shaking in fear as Fred came to her side and pulled her up. Scarlett's breathing began to quicken, her heart rate rising as Fred took her hand. 

"Scarlett we have to go before he gets up." Fred said quickly as Scarlett shook her head. She was frozen, absolutely terrified. She looked at her hands that were shaking violently, her breath sputtering. 

"Hey hey look at me. You're okay Scarlett. Breathe." Scarlett took in a shuddering breath as she met Fred's eyes. Bellatrix's cackle spread around her as Fred kept his solid grip on her arms. She took in those dark, warm eyes, her breath slowing. 

"Just breathe, good girl." Fred whispered. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, dark smoke broke from the grass and fluttered into the night. They stopped, staring up as a third one appeared. 

Shattering glass erupted before fire blazed through the windows of the Burrow in the distance. Scarlett let out a gasp of horror as Arthur could be heard screaming for Molly and racing through the grass. 

"George!" Fred cried as he hurried off, dragging Scarlett like a rag doll behind him. Scarlett fought to control her breathing as they stumbled towards the house that was going up in flames. It was hard to keep up with his long legs as they finally broke the grass and almost slammed into George's back. Fred put a hand on his shoulder, the cold air making them shiver. 

Everyone had gotten out and now stood gaping as their home was eaten by Cecilia's flames. They were long gone, they had done their work and Scarlett wondered if she really was just a creative pyromaniac. She wondered if any of that stuff about her sister had been true. She leaned into Fred and watched the house as he held her close to him. 

"You! This is your fault!" Ginny appeared, rushing on Scarlett and giving her a hard shove. She stumbled backwards, her wet hand slipping out of Fred's grasp as she fell back onto the cold grass. 

"Ginerva!" Molly screamed as Harry grabbed Ginny's arms, holding her to him. 

"She brought them here. This is her fault!" Ginny shrieked, pointing at the house as tears began to form in Scarlett's eyes. She looked up at all the Weasleys who looked back at her with pained eyes. The fire continued to blaze, warmth beginning to reach them. 

"I'm sorry." Scarlett croaked as Fred glared at Ginny before helping her up. He put a protective arm around her, his eyes daring Ginny to retaliate. 

"What matters is that everyone got out safely. We can rebuild a house, we can't replace one of you." Arthur said, pointedly looking at the assembled group. Scarlett shuddered as Molly came to her side. 

"Oh Scarlett you look a fright." Molly put a warm hand to Scarlett's cheek, the action comforting. 

"Fred take her back to the Alley--they won't think to look there." Molly insisted as Fred shook his head. 

"What about you and all of this?" he asked as Molly shook her head. 

"We will handle this and go to Grimmauld Place. I'll send George along in a bit. What matters is that she isn't here if they come back." Molly said as she gave Scarlett a gentle look. Scarlett's stomach was in knots as she replayed Ginny's words. 

Fred said something to George that Scarlett didn't hear and then he turned to look at her. 

"We're going to Apparate. Can you do it?" Fred asked as Scarlett tried to ignore the blazing house. She gave a small nod as he tightened his grip on her hand. 

"Think of the shop. Got it? Okay close your eyes." Fred encouraged gently as she listened to him. Just like that, the house and the Weasleys disappeared into black nothingness.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, all was quiet save for the sound of Scarlett heaving onto the cobblestones. Her dinner at the Malfoys had since digested, so she had nothing left but dry heaves. She felt Fred's warm hand on her back as she leaned against a cold brick wall and wiped her cheek. 

"Sorry," she groaned, pushing her hair behind her ears and taking in a shaky breath. Fred shook his head even though she couldn't see him. 

"It's alright. Can you walk?" Fred asked softly as she nodded, shuddering before righting herself. Fred grabbed her hand again and lead her through a side alley between their shop and a junk shop. 

The alley emptied into a small, gated patio and wrought iron stairs that lead to a second story. They climbed slowly, Scarlett's frozen hand fighting to grip the railing. When they finally made it to the top and through the glass-paned door, Scarlett was grateful. 

Fred waved his wand, the lights in the flat turning on. It was warm in here, much warmer than Malfoy Manor had been. A Christmas tree glowed in the corner as Scarlett took in the room. 

"You okay?" Fred asked, looking back at her. Scarlett nodded as Fred turned. 

"Let's get-"

"Fred I have to tell you something," Scarlett shot, knotting her hands in front of her. Fred turned to look at her, his hand resting on the island where he had just placed his wand down. 

"It's about this summer, I-"

"That doesn't matter now." Fred shot gently, his eyes falling. Scarlett shook her head, insistent. 

"Yes it does. I want you to know why." Fred watched her, gesturing for her to continue. Scarlett dropped her eyes for a moment, unsure of how she should approach it. 

"My uncle, Leo Nott, was not who he said he was. It was Dorian Fang using Polyjuice to pose as him." Fred's face fell in surprise, his hand closing on the wand he had just put down. Scarlett continued. 

"He was sent by Cecilia, I guess to test me or break me down--I don't know. He always got to the post before I could and he did some awful stuff Fred." Scarlett voice began to crack as she forced the rest of the words out. Fred had a pained expression on his face and he listened to her continue.

"He hurt me and would never leave me alone. That night I burned down the house, he tried to-" Scarlett couldn't bring herself to finish and Fred was grateful. He felt as if he were going to be sick as he crossed the room to her. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have never let you go back there if I had known." he whispered, stopping short of her. Scarlett shook her head, fighting tears. 

"I guess I thought if you knew, you wouldn't want me anymore. You'd think that there was something wrong with me."

"What?" Fred scoffed. He reached out, gently taking her hand and pulling her into him. Tears began to stain Scarlett's cheeks as Fred put his hand in the back of her head and breathed her in. Scarlett listened to the sound of his heartbeat, comforted as she watched his monogrammed tie pin glint in the light. 

"When have I ever given you the idea that I would think that way?" Fred asked softly as Scarlett squeezed her eyes closed. She always knew deep down he never would think that. That the way he felt about her was as real as she was. 

"There's nothing wrong with you Scarlett. That waste of a wizard is what's wrong. If he weren't already dead I would kill him myself." Fred whispered, Scarlett's grip around his torso tightening at his words. Warmth fluttered through her heart as she felt Fred's lips graze the top of her head. 

"Come on, let's get you warm." Scarlett pulled away, her wet, muddy dress and stringy hair chilling her. Fred still held her hand as he lead her past the kitchen and down a short hallway. He flipped on a light to reveal a too-white bathroom. 

A claw-foot tub sat on a mosaic-tiled floor and on the far wall was a small window with frosted glass. The faucet roared to life as Fred tested the water with his fingers. Scarlett watched as he grabbed a washcloth from under the sink and placed it on the side of the tub. He ran a hand through his hair before looking at her. 

"Could you unzip me?" Scarlett whispered, so low he almost didn't hear her. Fred nodded as Scarlett turned and pulled her hair to the side. She felt Fred's warm hand on her back as he dragged the zipper down the track. 

Fred had imagined moments like this as he watched her bare back that had the beginnings of bruises along her spine and scratches from the fight. Those moments in his head were nothing like this. 

***

"How are you?" Fred asked, leaning against the doorframe with a teacup in his hand. Scarlett had since turned off the water, the warmth a welcome relief. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her hands working through the knots in her hair.

"Better," Scarlett started, wincing as her finger fought past a large tat. Fred mirrored her expression, his hand tightening on the cup. 

"I'm sorry we don't have better stuff," Fred apologized, gesturing to his shampoo before leaning over her and placing the hot cup on the ledge. He took a seat on the closet toilet lid behind her, Scarlett shaking her head. 

"It's fine, this hair is getting out of control anyway." Scarlett replied as Fred handed her his comb. Scarlett took it gratefully and began to slowly drag it through her hair. 

"Can I ask you something?" Fred asked, turning so that his knees brushed the edge of the tub. Scarlett nodded, hissing in pain. Fred swallowed hard, his elbows resting on his knees and his eyes on the pale skin on her back. He placed his hands in the edge of the tub as they itched to reach out and touch her. 

"Why were you with Malfoy?" Scarlett knew it was coming. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. 

"I was never with him Fred. We were just friends." Scarlett said as Fred made a noise in his throat that suggested disbelief. 

"I'm serious. We just hung out and read poetry to each other." Fred looked at the back of her head, watching her thin fingers work through her hair. Scarlett squeezed her eyes closed for a moment before speaking. 

"He saved me." Fred exhaled, moving to stand as Scarlett shook her head. He paused, watching her. 

"Back in September, after I had gotten to read the letters you sent, I--I guess I just didn't feel like living anymore." Scarlett watched her distorted reflection in the faucet knobs. Fred had sat up higher, watching her. 

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, his voice low and much more serious than Scarlett had ever heard. She took in a faltered breath and closed her eyes before continuing. Shame bubbled in her before she even spoke. 

"I tried to jump off the Astronomy Tower, but he stopped me. He pulled me back over the railing just like that." Scarlett had tried to snap, her fingers too wet to make the sound discernable. Fred sat in stunned silence, his eyes on the floor as he turned over her words. 

"You tried to kill yourself?" Fred finally asked after a long pause. Scarlett placed the comb down, having gotten her hair to a managable point. She turned to look at him, her hands gripping the edge of the tub. 

Fred was sitting with his elbows on his legs, his hands on his face covering his eyes. Scarlett blinked back tears as he looked at her. A tear streamed from the corner of his eyes down his cheek as he turned away from her before once again covering his face. Scarlett's stomach dropped as she turned away and leaned back against the cold porcelain of the tub. 

Scarlett stared at the light above her, the silence hanging around the room like a thick fog. She heard a small gasp as she closed her eyes, preparing to dunk her head under the water just to get away. 

Fred snaked an arm around her collarbone, not bothering to push up his sleeves. He leaned forward, placing his head gently on Scarlett's as he took in the scent that always seemed to linger around her.

Scarlett put her hand on his sleeve, gripping it as if it were a lifeline in a storm. For a long while they sat just like that, not a single word between the two. 

Just tears and the mutual understanding that neither one ever wanted to live in a world where the other didn't exist.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"Thank Merlin you're back. How is everything?" Scarlett awoke to Fred's voice, distant from her. She frowned, opening her eyes to find his room and a glass of water beside her. 

"We're okay. The fire was cursed to resist water but we eventually got it under control." George reported, a yawn breaking up his sentence. 

"Yeah that witch sure knew what she was doing." Ginny's voice rushed into the conversation, Scarlett's stomach dropping. 

"I'm going to grab a shower." George said quickly, sensing there might be conflict and he had enough for one night. Scarlett listened as George's footsteps stopped a few feet from her open door and the bathroom door closed. 

"Harry can I talk to my brother alone for a minute?" Ginny spat, Harry muttering something before hurrying towards the front door. Scarlett listened for the door to shut. The water cut on making it harder for her to hear them as Ginny spoke. 

"Are you serious right now?" Ginny's voice was filled with venom as Fred gave her a confused look. 

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about." she added as Fred sighed. 

"If this is about Scarlett you can drop it." Fred snapped as Ginny scoffed. 

"No! I won't drop it. She's using you Fred. She wiggles her way back into your life after months of being away and you fall right back in." Ginny cried, Fred shushing her. 

"I never fell out, Ginny." Fred snapped, Scarlett's stomach dropping. 

"She has been through more than you could even imagine Ginny. She is a good person and I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. Even from you." His last comment warranted a chuckle from Ginny. Fred sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"I love her Ginny. I never stopped and it turns out she didn't either." Fred said, leaning against the island. Ginny paused, dropping her eyes as she considered his words. 

"I'm sorry for what I did to her, I guess I couldn't stand the fact that she hurt you." Ginny said as Fred gave her a soft smile and pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

"We're just staying the night. Mundungus apparently had some people over to Grimmauld Place, poor mum and dad are still trying to get everyone out." Fred chucked as the water stopped in the bathroom. 

"I'm heading to bed. Goodnight Ginny," Fred said as Ginny nodded. Fred walked down the hallway and entered his room, shutting the door. Scarlett feigned being asleep as he crawled into bed beside her. 

Fred snuggled close to her, Scarlett feeling his warm breath on her face. She then felt his hand as it gently grazed her face. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into him, Scarlett fighting to keep her movements like that of someone alseep. 

"I'll love you forever, Scarlett Stormblood,"

****

Scarlett awoke to the room around her, her body aching as she pushed herself up. In the light of the mid-morning, she could properly survey Fred's room. 

It was warm and inviting with a cast iron bedframe and light gray walls. The furniture was old and Scarlett wondered if he had brought it from the Burrow. 

When she thought of the Burrow, Scarlett's stomach turned. Memories from the night before burned in her minds eye as she heard movement come from the hallway and move into the kitchen. 

Scarlett stood, pulling Fred's sweatshirt down past his boxer shorts and slowly crept out into the common area. Fred was at the sink, washing out a cup and already halfway dressed. When he looked up and saw her, he smiled. 

"I didn't expect you to be up." he said softly as Scarlett smiled at him. She looked around the room and then peered sideways into George's bedroom. 

"George already took Ginny and Harry back. He's downstairs." Fred said as Scarlett realized Fred would probably be joining him. The thought made her stomach lurch--she didn't want to be away from him. 

"Also, your stuff appeared on the stoop this morning. Glad Malfoy at least has some decency left." Fred commented as Scarlett's eyes fell to her suitcase and wand sitting by the door. She scoffed in surpise as she sat down at the island. 

Fred looked over at her before slipping a glass of water across the smooth countertop. She took it gratefully as she eyed a small stack of mail in front of the second stool. 

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing to a folded piece of paper that just said Weasley on the front. Fred frowned and leaned over. 

"I dunno. Got it a few days ago. Honestly I thought you had sent it." Fred said as Scarlett gave him a look. That would explain why it had never been opened. She shook her head and Fred reached over, pulling it over to himself. 

Fred opened the paper, his brown eyes scanning the page. Scarlett watched as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. He handed her the paper, Scarlett taking it. 

"Scarlett needs help. Hurry. -Malfoy." Scarlett said into the quiet room. Fred had an unimpressed look on his face as Scarlett dropped the note and sighed. 

"That doesn't change what he did." Fred spat as Scarlett nodded. 

"Oh trust me I know." Scarlett assured as she ran a hand through her hair and then rubbed her eyes. Her whole body ached. 

"I need to see McGonagall--tell her about all of this." Scarlett said as she looked up at Fred. He gave an encouraging nod and gestured across the room to where a desk sat. 

"I'm gonna head down to the shop for a bit. Will you be okay?" Fred asked, rounding the island and coming to her side. Scarlett turned on the stool, looking up at him. Fred ran his hands gently down her exposed forearms. 

Scarlett nodded, reaching up and straightening his tie before leaning into him. He smelled exactly the way she had remembered him and considered not letting go. 

"I'll see you later. Be good." Fred said softly before tapping her nose, grabbing his coat and heading for the hidden door that lead down the shop.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

A knock sounded on the outside door of Fred's apartment. Scarlett had just finished braiding her hair as she hurried out of the bathroom and across the smooth wood floor. 

Scarlett opened the door to reveal Professor McGonagall. She looked regal as always as the afternoon sun illuminated her emerald green robes. Scarlett sighed at the sight of her, like a rescue boat in a storm. 

"Scarlett, you look a fright!" McGonagall said as Scarlett nodded and opened the door wider. McGonagall stepped in, noting the apartment and giving a content nod to the room. 

"I see Mr. Weasley and his brother have done quite weill since I last sad them." she noted, fighting to hide how impressed she was. 

"Please come sit." Scarlett said as she gestured for McGonagall to follow her to the couch. McGonagall sat down, Scarlett taking a chair across from her and placing her hands in her lap. 

"You certainly have a lot to discuss." McGonagall started as Scarlett nodded. 

"Christmas at Malfoy Manor was awful. She was there." Scarlett said as McGonagall furrowed her brow. 

"I got into a small argument with Mrs. Malfoy and the next night Cecilia shows up--more than a coincidence. That's why I actually think Draco wasn't lying." Scarlett said, the words pouring from her mouth as she thought back to the argument between the two. She recalled the tattoo and decided she would keep it to herself. 

"What happened Scarlett?" McGonagall pressed, in her usual way of asking very few but leading questions. 

"She tied me up and questioned me." Scarlett said slowly as McGonagall watched her. 

"She was asking really odd questions. Questions that don't make sense." Scarlett said, dropping her eyes to the worn rug beneath them. She kneaded a pill on her jeans as she muddled through the memory. 

"She was asking about Victoria." McGonagall's eyes widened so slightly it wouldn't have been noticed unless she was being stared at. Even Scarlett didn't notice as she continued. 

"She was asking where she was. Like she thinks she's alive. Do you think that is possible?" Scarlett finally shot, raising her eyes to see McGonagall who was sitting still as a stone.

"I don't know. I only go on what you have told me, and on that alone she should be dead." McGonagall said as Scarlett nodded. 

"Right? But that's not all. She told me something that is even more bizarre. She said that when Victoria and I were kids, we entered into an Unbreakable Vow. Do you know what that is?" McGonagall had tensed, her mouth a thin line and hands folded. Scarlett watched her as her eyes focused on a point behind her. 

"An Unbreakable Vow is, in the most fundamental sense, unbreakable. It is a spell that is only reserved for advanced magic and very specific situations. You said you supposedly entered into this at-"

"Cecilia said seven. Which is odd, right?" Scarlett cut off as McGonagall continued to crease her brow in thought. 

"For a set of average young witches, yes. But remember Scarlett you and your sister are anything but average. As I'm sure you already know, you both possess a very remarkable magic." McGonagall reminded as Scarlett sat back in the chair and sighed. 

"What I am still confused about is the logistics. An Unbreakable Vow requires three parties. Two parties to enter the vow and one to perform the spell. To act as a witness, you see." McGonagall explained as Scarlett eyed her. 

"I don't even remember this, but if it is true, who would have been our witness? Charlie was too little and Gabriel had better things to do than play in the attic. I know damn well my mother wouldn't have allowed it." Scarlett defended as McGonagall nodded in agreement. McGonagall shifted slightly, Scarlett suddenly worried her curse word had cause offense. 

"If this is true, I don't think you will have much to worry about. If your sister is indeed dead, the Vow is by default: broken." McGonagall said as Scarlett shook her head. 

"Not exactly. Cecilia seems to think that the nature of the Vow is what is keeping both me and Victoria alive. According to her, the promise we made was that we could only be the cause of each other's death--meaning she would have to kill me or I would have to kill her.

"The night of the fire she didn't push me out if that window to kill me, she did it to save my life. If I am alive, and I didn't set the fire that supposedly killed her, that only means one thing." Scarlett mused aloud, McGonagall patiently listening as always. 

"Victoria is still alive."

***

Scarlett awoke to the sound of crackling, her room unusually hot. Pushing her sheet away, she stood and went to the door. Light flickered underneath of it, heat rippling from it. Confusion flooded her as she pulled the door open. 

Orange and yellow flickered as the fire in the hallway licked the tall, wallpapered walls and ate the runner. Panic rushed over Scarlett as she stood awestruck at the sight. 

"Scarlett!" Scarlett turned to her left, her father coming into view. She had never seen him so scared in her life. The fire was beginning to bubble towards the ceiling as he reached out for her. 

"Victoria?" Scarlett cried, her father frowning as he reached towards her. He shook his head. 

"There's no time, come on!" he screamed, grabbing her arm. Scarlett jolted out of his grip, darting sideways and towards the attic. Her father's screams of protest filled her ears as she ripped open the door and slammed it shut. 

The fire would reach any second, the heat already almost unbearable. She raced up the stairs, gripping the railing as she rounded the landing and came to her sisters room. 

Victoria stood, her arms outstretched and eyes completely white. Her lips were moving but all Scarlett could hear was the sound of screaming and crackling wood. The fire, that was beginning to consume everything around them, looked as if it was bending to her will. 

"Victoria? Victoria please!" Scarlett screamed, coming towards her. There was no time, Scarlett would have to drag her out herself. Flames singed the corners of her pajamas, the smell of burnt hair filling her nostrils. 

Scarlett reached out, grabbing Victoria's arm. Her eyes closed for a moment and when they opened, they were normal. Tears streamed down Scarlett's face as she gripped her sister and the ceiling began to cave. Victoria scowled before rushing her, slamming her back and through the third story attic window. 

Scarlett woke, sweat covering her brow and confusion washing over her as she didn't recognize the room around her. She looked over, Fred sleeping silently next to her. She watched his bare back rise and fall before pushing away the covers and heading to the kitchen. 

Standing at the sink, Scarlett filled a glass with cold water and downed it, her chest burning as she gasped and placed it on the counter. She then splashed her face with some cold water, the feeling from her dream still not going away. 

"You okay?" Scarlett jumped, rounding to see Fred leaning against the island and watching her. Her eyes washes over his bare chest, suprise taking her as he glanced down. Scarlett blinked a few times and nodded. 

"Yeah uh, bad dream." Scarlett said, wiping her mouth and sighing. Fred came to her side. 

"You have a lot of those, don't you love?" Fred asked softly as Scarlett nodded, he pulled her into him, Scarlett marveling at his warmth. 

In the dim light of a lamp that Fred had turned on so Scarlett could navigate the flat, his pale chest glowed. Scarlett raised her hand to his shoulder, his skin smooth. 

She then raised her head, her sleepy eyes meeting his. Before either of them could register the action, they were kissing. Scarlett had missed this. It was like a drug being given to an addict after years of being clean. One slip and she was done. 

Fred held her to him, Scarlett running her hands through his hair as he gripped her waist. They had only shared one other kiss, a public kiss. This was so different from that. Fred pushed her gently against the cabinet, Scarlett reaching for his waistband when he stopped. Fred pulled away, his hand around her wrist. 

"What's wrong?" Scarlett breathed, her hair falling into her face. Fred swatted it away as he sighed. 

"Nothing. I just-" Scarlett was confused and reminded of the night she had wanted him to kiss her back at Hogwarts. She was sober now, what was his problem?

"You don't like me that way? Um okay I'-" Fred chuckled, stopping her mid-sentence. 

"Trust me, I want to. A lot--right now." Fred stuttered, running a hand through his hair. Scarlett frowned and crossed her arms. 

"I just--you're still so young." Fred finally said, realization washing over Scarlett as she scoffed. 

"I'm consenting to this. It's legal." Scarlett snapped as Fred shook his head. 

"It may be, but it just doesn't sit right with me--not yet anyway." Fred said as Scarlett glared at him. 

"But you are fine fucking other people when I'm not with you." The words escaped before she could stop them, Fred scowling in confusion. 

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett gave him a obvious look, holding out her hands. 

"Angelina. Every time I saw you she was right there. Don't even bother lying at this point." Fred then laughed, anger bolting through Scarlett as her face began to flush. Fred stopped, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"No. No, Scarlett. Angelina plays for the Holyhead Harpies--a Quidditch team." Scarlett wasn't sure what this had to do with their sexual status. He always did like Quidditch, but was that really a prerequisite? 

"We are networking with their team for advertising in their matches. She just happens to be the one they sent." Scarlett processed this information. It wasn't totally out of the realm of possibility for it to be true. She swallowed hard. 

"Listen, you're the only one for me. I never stopped thinking about you and I didn't sleep with anyone. I want you Scarlett, I just need you to wait until you're at least 17." Fred said, coming towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her. 

"17? I turn 17 in April." Scarlett said pointedly as Fred nodded. 

"I turn 19 on the 1st." Fred replied as Scarlett dropped her eyes and nodded. 

"You don't get off that easily. I at least need something to hold me over." Scarlett said playfully as Fred kissed her forehead. 

"I think we can manage something."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

The next night, Scarlett awoke, once again confused as she pushed the warm, damp sheets off of her body. Her heart was still pounding as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and looked around the room. 

Beside her, Fred slept peacefully, his back rising a falling with each breath. Scarlett replayed the dream in her head, an ache forming behind her eye as she glared into the darkness. 

Scarlett huffed and stood, leaving the room and entering the dark, cool living area. She had been pondering a thought for hours now, sleep not pushing it from her mind. She didn't know how she was going to be able to accomplish such a feat, but went to the bookshelf anyway. 

Unlike Draco, Fred didn't have a collection of poetry books. Instead he had classics, some joke books and a few tattered books from school. Scarlett sat down, pulling the schoolbooks out if the bookshelf and thumbing through them in the dim light. 

She was so enamoured in what she was doing, she didn't notice Fred enter the room until a floorboard creaked. Scarlett whipped around, the book sliding from her knee with a heavy thud as she gripped her chest. 

"It's me," Fred soothed as Scarlett slowed her breathing and made out his figure in the low light. 

"Did you have another nightmare?" Fred asked, his sentence cut off with a yawn as Scarlett nodded. Fred approached her slowly. 

"What are you doing?" he asked casually as Scarlett eyed the book that now lay prostrate on the floor. Fred knelt down and picked it up, chuckling. 

"Well Hermione would be proud," he commented as Scarlett glowered. 

"I need to go back." she blurted as Fred closed the book and shoved it back on the shelf. Fred frowned and eyed her as he gathered another book she had discarded haphazardly across the rug. 

"Back to Hogwarts? Train leaves in-" 

"No, to Storm Hall." Scarlett blurted, the words hoarse and she spoke them. Fred watched her as he adjusted the books and pushed his lips together. 

"Scarlett I don't think that's safe." he started, his eyes downcast as she shook her head. 

"I don't care. I have to go back--I can't sleep until I go back." Scarlett urged, her tone harsh as Fred knelt down. 

"You can't go back to Storm Hall, that place is probably crawling with dark energy. Not to mention, how are you gonna get there? No you know what, there is no we because we aren't going." Fred snapped as Scarlett swallowed and looked over at the books. 

"I thought you could-"

"Only incredibly skilled wizards can Apparate across continents. The risks are way too high." Fred shot down street as Scarlett glared at him. 

"Before you cut me off, I was going to say a Portkey." Scarlett shot as Fred raised his eyebrows in suprise. She could tell he was contemplating it but trying to hide it. 

"No." he shot down, his tone curt. Scarlett scoffed. 

"Why? If you don't know how to make one, surely George does," Scarlett pushed going to stand to wake George. Fred grabbed her hand, Scarlett looking down at him. She didn't mind when he was like this, looking up at her as if she were the night sky. 

"It's not that, it's just heavily illegal." Fred said softly. Scarlett ran her hand through his hair and across his cheek. Fred closed his eyes and smiled at the motion, Scarlett's stomach fluttering. 

"So you do know how to make one?" she shot as Fred huffed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. 

"Fred please. I can't go another moment not knowing the truth. I'm slowly going crazy from lack of sleep and answers." Scarlett begged as Fred pushed himself to stand. Now he was the one to look down at her.

"If we get cau-" 

"We won't. Please Fred. We get there, I look around and we're back home before morning." Scarlett said, eyeing the clock that ticked eight minutes past eleven. Fred scrubbed a hand down his face and shook his head. 

"Fine, but we are in and out." Scarlett squealed in delight, throwing her arms around Fred who shushed her. 

"Now go get me a spoon from the drawer." Fred commanded as Scarlett hurried over to the kitchen and revealed a bent, silver spoon with a monogramed W on it. She brought it back to Fred who cleared his throat and revealed his wand. 

"Portus." he said, squeezing his eyes shut as a glimmering silver substance sprinkled down onto the spoon. It glowed as Fred opened his eyes and cringed. 

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Scarlett asked suspiciously as Fred nodded. 

"That one took us across the marsh and back, not to the states. Go get your coat." 

***

Cold air slammed into Scarlett's face as she doubled over. Her dinner painted the bright white snow beneath her feet. She felt Fred's warm hands on her neck as he pulled her hair back. When she was finished, she wiped her mouth and stood. She and Fred were standing in a hill, their feet ice cold in the ankle-deep snow. It turned out Porkeys had the same traveling effect as Apparating. 

In the distance, Scarlett could see Storm Hall standing staunch against the frozen backdrop. Fred opened his eyes too, gasping in suprise. 

"Wow," he muttered as Scarlett sighed and stared. It was bittersweet, being back in Moon Valley. Scarlett and Fred started towards the house, the cold air urging them along. 

By the time they reached the front yard, Scarlett gasped in surpise. The house looked almost the same as before the fire. She glowered, Fred looking at her. 

"It looks like it never happened." Scarlett whispered as she stepped up onto the porch. The floorboards creaked under her weight as she came to the door and grabbed the handle. The door creaked open, Fred grabbing Scarlett's arm. 

"Something's off." Fred said as Scarlett shook her head. 

"It's fine. The door is enchanted to only allow residents and invited guests in. Come on." Scarlett said, gesturing for him to follow her. They stepped inside, the sound of the grandfather clock meeting their ears as Scarlett shut the door. It was warmer in here, the scent of lavender and citrus filling her nostrils. 

Scarlett glanced around, the rooms odd in the moonlight. They were different--the furniture and the set up were not like they were before. The couch now sat on the opposite side of the room, the dining room now the living room. 

"Looks like someone's been fixing it up." Fred muttered as he followed Scarlett. She weaved through the old dining room towards the kitchen. 

"This doesn't make any sense though. Who would have gone through all this trouble?" Scarlett asked as Fred gave her a look. 

"Oh don't start, it isn't a-" A creak sounded above them, Fred grabbing Scarlett's arm to quiet her. She pulled her into him as they listened for another sound. When none came, Scarlett breathed a sigh of relief and released Fred. 

"It was just the-" 

"Homenum Revelio." Something swooped down over Scarlett and Fred, both of them ducking and cowering into each other as the kitchen was filled with blue wandlight. 

Scarlett pushed Fred behind her, opening her hands and preparing to fight whomever had cast at them. As her eyes adjusted the the blinding lights, she let out a cry of surprise. Behind the wand, a low gasp could be heard as Scarlett began to make out the caster's features. 

"Scarlett!?"


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Joyce?" Scarlett shot, her voice shrill as Fred gripped her to him. Scarlett dropped her hands as the overhead light flipped on and the room was bathed in the chandelier light. 

There, standing in her nightdress, was Joyce DeWitt, her bright blue eyes staring back at her in shock. Scarlett choked on her words, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around Joyce. Fred watched as Joyce delayed wrapping her arms around Scarlett. 

"D--Do you mind telling me how you are alive?" Joyce shot, Scarlett releasing her and frowning. Joyce scanned her and then looked at Fred. 

"What are you talking about? I survived that night. I've been away ever since." Scarlett explained as Joyce watched her in stunned silence. 

"Wait? Did you think I was dead this whole time?" Scarlett asked, her voice sharp. 

Thirty minutes later, the trio was sitting at the vintage kitchen table with cups of tea steaming between them. Scarlett had introduced Fred to Joyce but pleasantries were not at the forefront of the conversation. 

"I was told by my superiors that you and everyone else had died. I can't believe I just blindly believed them." Joyce said, her voice cracking as Scarlett put a hand on hers. 

"You can't blame yourself. You didn't know." Scarlett said as she covered her mouth with her hand. The tea had done little to mask that her breath still echoed the vomit from earlier. 

"You've been at Hogwarts this whole time? Oh if I had known I would have written!" Joyce asked. Joyce's grandparents had attended Hogwarts before they had moved to the states. Scarlett recalled that crumb of information as she shifted her tea. 

"Yeah, they took me a week after the fire and I've been there ever since, but enough about me. How have you been? Did you do all of this?" Scarlett asked, gesturing around her. Joyce nodded as Fred's arm curled around Scarlett's shoulder. 

"I just couldn't look at it any longer. I've been working on it bit by bit." Joyce said, soft price in her voice as Scarlett smiled at her. 

"Thank you." Scarlett said gently as Joyce nodded. 

"I suppose it is all yours now," Joyce commented as Scarlett shook her head. 

"I'm not staying. I can't. I actually just came back for some answers." Scarlett explained when Joyce's face fell. Fred sat up straighter, watching her. 

"Answers?" Joyce asked softly as Scarlett nodded. She swallowed hard, finishing her tea. 

"I think this house may hold the key to something I desperately need to know." Scarlett said, unsure as Joyce frowned and fingered the corner of her saucer. 

"It is your home, you may do as you wish. If I can help you, please tell me." Joyce said softly as Scarlett gave her a grateful smile. The clock in the hall chimed for five am. 

"I think we'll go look around for a bit." Scarlett said, standing. Joyce reached over, grabbing her cup. 

"Want me to read your leaves? For old time sake?" Joyce asked, a playful glint in her eye. Scarlett recalled when she would read her leaves when she was younger. Gabriel thought Tasseography was a bunch of hogwash, something Joyce would often tease him about. Scarlett nodded as Joyce turned her cup over, tapped the bottom and then righted it. 

She eyed the cup, twisting it slightly as Fred and Scarlett watched her. Joyce's face fell, her face beginning to drain of color as Scarlett leaned in. 

"It's a--a clock." Joyce sputtered as Scarlett frowned and leaned over to see the cup in her hands. All she could see were scattered tea leaves. 

"Sure? What's it mean?" Scarlett prodded, not convinced. Joyce pressed her lips together, her thin hands releasing the cup and knotting together to keep from shaking. 

"It means death." 

****

"You don't actually believe all of that tea stuff, do you." Fred asked as they climbed the stairs to the second floor hallway. Scarlett paused, her hand gripping the railing. She glanced down at him. 

"I don't know what to believe." Scarlett said, her tone curt as they entered the hallway. At the very end, the door to the attic stood. Scarlett came towards it, stopping and looking over at her door. Biting her lip, she pushed it open and peered in. 

The room wasn't nearly as inviting as it was when she lived there. Now, all of her posters, drawings, knicknacks and other decor were gone and replaced with a single bed and dresser. Outside the window, the sky was beginning to turn blue, signalling dawns approach. 

Scarlett exhaled, shutting the door as she continued forward and to the door at the end of the hallway. She paused for a moment, eyeing the new doorknob. She reached out, her hand hovering over it. 

"You okay?" Fred asked softly as she nodded and pulled it open. The door creaked open to reveal the stairs that led up to the attic. They looked newer and cleaner from the last time she had seen them. Swallowing hard, Scarlett stepped forward, the stairs creaking as she ascended. 

At the top of the steps, Scarlett peeked through the railing to see the attic in much better condition than before. Old, semi-charred furniture sat untouched. She entered the room, surveying it. 

Fred watched her, noting the change in her breathing and demeanor. He felt uneasy up here, like a cloud of darkness hung over the room. Scarlett stepped forward, the window she had fallen from coming into view. It had been repaired, yet visions of that night flashed in her minds eye. 

Scarlett shuddered, a hand going to her head as Fred came to her side. "Come on, let's go," 

"No, I'm fine." she insisted as Fred grabbed her hand. 

"There's nothing but bad memories up here. Come on." Fred pulled her towards the stairs, beginning to descended. Scarlett didn't fight him as she followed. Something caught her eye, a glint of glowing blue light. She stopped, digging her heels in as Fred looked back up at her. 

"What is it?" Fred asked as Scarlett squinted. The light was glinting in the large chimney at the far end of the room. Scarlett started forward and wiggled her hand out of Fred's. She hurried up the stairs and across the attic, coming closer to the light. 

It was a sliver between the grout of the bricks. Scarlett came closer, squinting as she watched it flicker. She then looked on the hearth, finding an old fire poker. Fred, who was curious and still very on edge, came to her side. 

"What is it?" he tried again as Scarlett rested the handle of the fire poker on her shoulder and began to dig into the grout. 

"There's something back there." Scarlett insisted as she quickened her pace. Fred glanced behind them, the hairs on the back of his neck raising. 

"Scarlett," he started gently as she shushed him. 

"I'm almost there." Scarlett pressed her tongue in between her teeth, her knuckles aching as she pushed harder into the grout. Finally the brick came loose, Scarlett shoving her raw fingers in the gouges she had made and pulling it out. 

There, sitting in a small space behind the brick was a vial. Inside, a shimmery, blue white substance floated. Scarlett reached in, pulling the vial into her hand. 

"What d'you think that is?" Fred asked as Scarlett stared at it curiously. 

"I dunno, but I think this is what I came here for." Scarlett said, gently placing the vial in her pocket. 

"Great, now let's get out of here bef-" Fred turned, letting out a cry of surpise. Scarlett turned too to see Joyce holding her wand up and standing by the stairs. 

She was shaking, her eyes filled with tears as Scarlett grabbed Fred's arm. 

"Joyce?" Scarlett asked as Joyce sobbed. 

"I'm so sorry Scarlett. She made me do it," Joyce cried, her tear-streaked cheeks glistening in the wandlight. A creak sounded behind her, a new figure appearing from the stairs. Cecilia smiled wickedly as she pushed Joyce out of the way. 

"Once again, you fell for my plan so beautifully." Cecilia purred as she started towards them. Fred gripped his wand, Scarlett squeezing his hand. 

"Now, give me that vial." Cecilia commanded as Scarlett shook her head. 

"Whatever it is has gotta be important for you to do all of this." Scarlett stalled, glancing over at Fred. Cecilia nodded. 

"That has Winnie's darkness all over it. Now give it to me before I make you." Cecilia spat, raising her wand as Scarlett reached into her pocket. Cecilia watched with a pleased expression as Scarlett squeezed the vial in her hand. 

"Don't do it Scarlett!" Joyce wailed as Cecilia glared back at her. She cast a wordless curse, green light bubbling from her wand as Scarlett cried out in terror. 

Scarlett darted towards Cecilia, ready to tackle her when she was yanked back by Fred. She felt the warmth of his hands on her arms. Scarlett's world spun, her hand tight on the vial as Cecilia disappeared into darkness.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Pain, it radiated through the dark as Scarlett slammed into something. Her vision blotted with white spots as she writhed in pain. Panic washed through her as she fought to drink in air that was blocked by bile. She gurgled, the wind having been knocked out of her as she writhed helplessly. 

Fred had been tossed a good deal away from her. He struggled to stand, the dark forrest surrounding them confusing his senses. Fred cast, his wand illuminating the clearing as Scarlett's gurgling met his ears. 

"Scarlett!" he screamed, rushing towards her. Blue light seized upon the trees as Fred fell onto his knees, panic overtaking him as he took her in. 

Blood oozed from a gaping wound in her chest, Scarlett almost seizing from pain. Her mouth was clouded with bile from the Apparation, Fred crying out in terror before pushing her to the side. Scarlett sputtered, bile pouring from her mouth onto the forest floor as she wailed in pain. 

"Fuck, fuck." Fred muttered, terror taking over him as he pulled Scarlett back and caught a glimpse of her heart that was coated in blood but still pumping. 

"Scarlett we're gonna have to Apparate again," Fred started, his dark eyes filled with fear as Scarlett cried out on distress. 

"No, no," she begged, her hand rising but the energy to touch her gaping wound faltering. Fred nodded insistently. 

"It's the only way. I'm so sorry. Think of St. Mungo's." Fred begged as he took her blood stained hand. Scarlett thought about McGonagall and the time she spent there after she had been attacked. The pain threatened unconsciousness as they disappeared with a pop and left the dark forest in the night. 

****

"Do you have any idea what could have happened!?" a voice hissed to the right of Scarlett. Pain radiated through her chest as she began to stir. Flashes of memories blinked into her dark lids as she fought to open them. 

"Oh thank Merlin." a voice cried, a breeze washing over Scarlett as a figure rushed over to her. She could smell lilies and eucalyptus, a feeling of comfort washing over her. Scarlett blinked and squinted, the room around her coming into focus. 

McGonagall was standing over her, her eyes filled with concern as she gaped at her. Scarlett tried to push herself up, the pain getting worse as she moved. 

"F--Fred where's Fred?" she cried, McGonagall's warm hand pushing her back into the bed. It was then that Scarlett realized she was in a place she didn't recognize. A too-white room with scratchy sheets surrounded her. For a second, she thought she was in Magemont, but a glance at a clipboard on the wall beside her calmed her. 

"Don't move, it will only make things worse." McGonagall said with bite in her voice as Scarlett's breathing quickened. Every breath was agony but she couldn't stop. She recalled the woods, the feeling of burning stomach acid in her throat. Even now, she was hoarse. 

"What happened? Tell me where Fred is!" Scarlett demanded as McGonagall glanced back behind her. She clicked her tongue and sighed. 

"Scarlett Fred is fine. You however are not. Do you have any idea what cold have happened last night? You could have died!" McGonagall spat as Scarlett angled her head down where she saw that her chest was bandaged. Confusion plagued her head as she muddled through the events of the night before. 

"What happened to me?" Scarlett croaked as McGonagall sighed and gathered her robes before sitting down beside Scarlett. She placed a warm, worn hand on hers and watched her over her spectacles. 

"You were splinched Scarlett. Do you know what that means?" Scarlett slowly shook her head, her eyes fixed on her bandaged chest. 

"When someone Apparates and they do not do it safely or follow the rules, injuries happen. From what Mr. Weasley has told me it is a wonder you are still alive." McGonagall spat disapprovingly as Scarlett shuddered. 

"That bad?" Scarlett asked, looking up at her. McGonagall nodded. 

"A good portion of your sternum and ribcage were removed from the impact. Further damage when Mr. Weasley Apparated you here in a panic. Do not even have me begin on the amount of laws you both broke." McGonagall said dryly as Scarlett let out an aching breath. 

"What on Merlin's Earth were you doing back there?" McGonagall asked, her voice harsh. Scarlett blinked a few times. 

"I thought if I went back, I might be able to understand what happened. It was an ambush, Fred was right. Cecilia--she killed Joyce." Scarlett said, her voice breaking as she remembered Joyce and the green light that struck her. McGonagall's mouth was a thin line. 

"Well lucky for you, St. Mungo's has the best trained healers to deal with this kind of nonsense you and Mr. Weasley seem to always get into." Scarlett could tell McGonagall was covering her worry with spite. 

"Is he here? I need to see him." Scarlett said softly as McGonagall shook her head. 

"I don't think that is bes-" 

"Please. He can't keep thinking this is his fault." Scarlett knew how Fred was--her mind returning to that night in the bathtub where he held her and cried. She couldn't imagine him handling something like this. McGonagall let her eyes fall on the wall behind Scarlett, lost in thought. 

"Fine, but I'll be waiting outside." McGonagall warned as Scarlett nodded. McGonagall stood, stepping past a white curtain. It fluttered from her movement as Scarlett let out a shuddered breath. 

Moments later, Fred appeared. His hair was disheveled and his eyes bloodshot. He approached the foot of the bed, resting his hand on the iron frame. Scarlett eyed it, his knuckles scabbed and skin stained red. 

"Hey," Scarlett said gently as Fred swallowed. He looked at her with an expression she had never seen before. Almost as if it physically hurt him to look at her. 

"Hey," he croaked, his hands tightening on the railing of the bed. 

"McGonagall told me what happened--it wasn't your fault." Scarlett assured when Fred squeezed his eyes shut. She let out a defeated sigh, searching for the right words to calm him. 

"You almost died." Fred said slowly, his eyes still closed. Scarlett shook her head. 

"I would have died had the you not Apparated." Scarlett insisted as Fred shook his head and ran a hand down his face. It was then she noticed that his coat and shirt were stained too. Scarlett's cheeks flooded red as she thought of her blood on him. 

"Fred please don't blame yourself. That whole thing was my fault. I'm the one who convinced you to make the Portkey in the first place." Scarlett said as Fred shushed her. She let out a shaky breath as he finally opened his eyes and looked at her. Scarlett then scoffed in disappointment. 

"And what was it worth? I must have dropped the vial." Scarlett said bitterly. She opened her palm, taking in the half-moon indentions on the skin where her fingernails had dug into it. Fred shook his head and reached into his pocket, revealing the vial. 

Scarlett tried to sit up to see it, Fred shaking his head and coming closer. She sighed and extended her hand. It closed around the chilled vial, Scarlett eyeing it. 

"All of that trouble for this. Whatever it is." Scarlett muttered as Fred stood silently by her bed. She looked up at him and bent her arm at the elbow. She opened her palm, gesturing for him to take her hand.

"Scarlett, I can't." Fred choked as he clenched his hands. Scarlett noted his demeanor, a shudder passing by her lips. 

"What are you saying?" Scarlett's throat was dry as she watched him. Fred raised his eyes, focusing on a point behind her. 

"I can't be with you anymore." Scarlett's brows furrowed, panic bubbling through her stomach. 

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett shot as Fred shook his head, his lips pressed in a thin line. 

"Remember what I said that day in Hogsmeade? We collide and damage ensues." Fred started, Scarlett beginning to shake her head. 

"When I saw you--you laying there bleeding out, it--I'll never get that out of my head, Scarlett." Fred explained, shuddering as Scarlett inhaled sharply. 

"But I'm okay Fred. I'll be fine, please don't leave me." Scarlett begged forcing herself up on her arm to wrap a hand and round his wrist. Fred dropped his bloodshot eyes to her hand. 

"I just don't know what I would have done if I didn't get here in time." Fred's voice broke as he shifted, sinking onto the edge of the bed. Scarlett released his hand as he leaned forward and buried his head in his hands. Scarlett gently rubbed his thigh with her finger as he breathed evenly. 

"How am I supposed to protect you when I'm the one hurting you?" Fred whispered, his muffled voice plagued with fear. Scarlett reached out, prying his hand from his head so he would have to look at her. 

"You did what you had to--I know you didn't want to hurt me. That happens sometimes, Fred. What matters is that you accept that and move on--we both know what happens when we're apart is so much worse than when we're together." Scarlett hoped he would remember what she had told him about that night on the tower. She hoped he remembered the feeling when Draco had challenged him av Honeydukes and the anger that was palpable at Slughorn's. Fred did and pondered her words as she leaned back. 

Scarlett laced her hand with Fred's stained one, Fred looking over at her. She watched his Adams apple twitch before he leaned towards her. Fred placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, squeezing his eyes together as he took in her scent. 

"I love you Scarlett. Always."


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Scarlett stood on the platform, The Hogwarts Express steaming as she ensured the latches on her bag were secured before she hoisted it up to the attendant at the baggage car. Pain bubbled through her chest as she winced before stepping back. 

It had only been a few days since the splinching, yet she insisted on staying moving and keeping Fred from babying her. Fred appeared, annoyed that she had ducked away as he was talking to Molly. Finding her with a loving, reproachful look on his face. 

"I could have gotten that for you." he grumbled as Scarlett gave him a playful look. They walked back to the small group of Weasleys, Scarlett stopping short and watching Molly attempt to wipe Ron's face. 

"I guess it's time to go." Scarlett said softly next to his ear. Fred nodded, his lips pressed together. Scarlett opened her arms and gently wrapped them around Fred, mindful of her injury that was still tender. Fred returned the action, his arms holding her as if she would snap any moment. 

He breathed in her clean scent, grateful that she had reasoned with McGonagall and allowed him to get her to Kings Cross. He still wasn't sure how he felt about her willingness to forgive him--Fred surely hadn't forgiven himself. Yet as he held her close to him for the last time for a long while, he felt at ease. 

The train whistle blared, noting final boarding as Fred released her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and squeezed her chin before encouraging her to board. Scarlett gave him a small smile. 

"You'll write to me?" Scarlett asked. 

"Every week, so long as you respond." Fred added as she laughed. Harry and Ron were already heading for the train as she released him. Scarlett trailed behind Harry, giving one last wave. Up in the train, Harry paused to help as a second year get his new broom through the door of the cabin, Ron grumbling something about kids before stalking off. 

"Hey," he said, turning to look at Scarlett. She was surprised he was talking to her and took the welcomed interaction. 

"Hey. How have you been?" Scarlett asked as the second year finally moved after two fifth years from inside the cabin rearranged the cabin. They continued on, Harry shrugging. 

"Alright. How are you--since the Burrow?" Harry asked, his tone hushed as he came to a cabin. Ron was already inside, yelling at Fred who was calling him pet names from the platform. 

"Alright I suppose. Oh Ron don't let him know it bothers you--it will only make him worse." Scarlett cried, going to the window as the train began to move. Fred fought to mirror her stern look, a grin peeking through his lips. She laughed and shook her head, waving to him. Fred did the same before the train began to pick up speed. 

"How is everything at the house?" Scarlett asked Ron. Ron looked between her and Harry as if he wasn't sure if he should speak. Harry gave him a nod. 

"Could be better, luckily Mum and Dad are really good at rebuilding. That fire took almost everything." Ron said bitterly as Scarlett slouched, her chest aching. She fingered the collar of her white turtleneck, Harry watching her. 

"Say Harry do y--" 

"Oh no, she's back. Harry where's the cloak?" Ron cried as Scarlett looked to see Lavender Brown approaching the door. When she saw Ron, a smile plastered on her face. She pulled open the door, Harry and Scarlett watching her. 

"Sorry Ron, Scarlett borrowed it to hide from Malfoy," Harry shot as Scarlett playfully hit his arm. Lavender was not amused at the comment as she directed her attention to Ron. 

"My little Won Won! Did you miss me?" she cooed as Ron gulped and tried to nod. Scarlett noticed the necklace around his neck and a matching one on Lavender's. She let out a nauseted scoff as Harry fought back a snicker. 

"Oh Won Won, come sit with us." Lavender begged, shooting a glare at Scarlett and Harry. 

"You had better go, Scarlett and I need to catch up." Harry encouraged, Scarlett laughing but covering it with a cough that made her chest hurt. Ron shot daggers at them both before Lavender pulled him up and out of the cabin. 

In the silence, Scarlett and Harry looked at each other, fighting back laughs. 

"It really isn't funny. That's not healthy at all." Scarlett noted as Harry gave her a serious look before snickering. She joined in before lightly touching her chest when the movements became too painful. Harry noted the action, squinting. 

"Scarlett, did something else happen?" Harry asked slowly. Scarlett pondered his words and the vial that was safely tucked away in her jean pocket. 

"I uh went back to Storm Hall." Scarlett started, Harry frowning before realizing what she was talking about. 

"Storm Hall as in, your home in the states?" he clarified as Scarlett nodded. 

"I made Fred make a Portkey. I know, I know it was stupid and illegal." Scarlett added when Harry's eyes widened. Scarlett was not one Harry pinned down for illegal behavior. A good fistfight or verbal takedown, sure but not actual stuff outside of school. 

"You ever used one before? Shit'll make you puke for days." Scarlett shot as Harry winced and nodded. 

"Anyway, when we got there the house was like it was before, but still different. You know when you dream of a place and know for sure where you are, but everything is slightly off?" Scarlett asked, her fingers barely parted as Harry listened. He nodded, recalling his own dreams that were linked to Voldemort. 

"That's what this was like. Anyway, we got there and my brother's fiance, Joyce was there. She had been working on the house." Scarlett supplied, her mind muddling as she poured over their conversation wondering at what point did it turn into a plot for Cecilia. 

"Turns out Cecilia had planned for me to go all along. Fred panicked and Apparated us back." Scarlett looked at Harry who hadn't caught on. She assumed he wasn't well versed in Apparating. 

"It was explained to me that when you Apparate with someone and they aren't focused, they can get injured--that's what happened to me." Scarlett gestured to her chest, Harry wincing at her words. Scarlett sighed, reaching into her pocket and revealing the vial. 

"It wasn't for nothing though--I found this in Victoria's room." Scarlett said, showing the vial to Harry. Harry squinted as he eyed the concoction inside. 

"What is it?" he asked as Scarlett shrugged. 

"I dunno, but I think it's related to the Vow." Scarlett said, more to herself than to him. 

"The what?" Harry questioned as she nodded. His ears had perked up at a buzz words he had been turning over all Christmas holiday. 

"Cecilia told me that Victoria and I entered into an Unbreakable Vow." Scarlett explained as Harry pondered her words. He knew very little of Unbreakable Vows save for what Ron had supplied. 

"You should ask Fred about one of those Vows. According to Ron, Mr. Weasley beat the tar out if him for trying to make Ron enter one." Harry said as Scarlett made a noise in her throat. Harry joined in, the rest of the train ride uneventful and greatly welcomed.


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

That night, the sixth-year girls unpacked their trunks in their dormitories. Scarlett remained focused on her clothes as Hermione and Fay chatted lightheartedly about their holidays. 

"What about you Scarlett--anything good happen?" Fay tried as Scarlett looked up. Her hand clinched her sweater that she had been folding, her mind racing. Fay waited expectantly as Scarlett locked her eyes on the fire in the grate across the room. 

"Yeah, I think I remember Scarlett mentioning something about getting to help at the shop with Fred. Right Scarlett?" Scarlett glanced over at Hermione who was leaning against the foot post of her bed. Scarlett nodded in agreement as Lavender commanded Fay's attention. 

Scarlett swallowed hard and returned to her folding, Hermione sighing and sitting on the edge of Scarlett's bed. 

"I want to apologize," Hermione started, her voice low as Fay argued with Lavender over the Apparation Lessons sign-ups that had appeared downstairs. Lavender was adamant she should be allowed to participate, regardless of her age--Fay unmoved. Scarlett frowned in confusion. 

"I misjudged you--I was a horrid friend when you needed me most," Hermione said as Scarlett shook her head and grabbed her hand. 

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just shut you out, and I shouldn't have lied about Malfoy," Scarlett added as Hermione slightly cringed at his name. 

"Harry told me everything--don't be mad at him. He was worried about you, we all were." Hermione said as Scarlett remembered the vial in her pocket. 

She revealed it, turning it over in her hand. Hermione dropped her eyes and frowned. Scarlett handed it to her, Hermione's hand much more feminine next to hers. 

"What is that?' she asked as Scarlett leaned in so the other girls couldn't hear them as well. 

"I don't know. I found it at Storm Hall in Victoria's room." Scarlett said as Hermione gasped in horror and shoved it back into her hand. 

"You went back!?" she shot hotly as Scarlett nodded. 

"But how?" Hermione pressed, her hands over her mouth as Fay glanced at them. 

"Lots of illegal stuff--you wouldn't approve. Anyway I need to know what this is." Scarlett turned the vial upside down and then righted it, watching the shimmering contents as Hermione scowled in concentration. 

"I suppose I could do some light snooping in the library," Hermione said, holding back a grin as Scarlett leapt forward and wrapped her arms around her. She breathed in her familiar scent as Hermione squeezed her back. Her chest hurt, but she didn't dare let go. 

"I'm glad you're back," Hermione said into her hair as Scarlett squeezed her harder. "Me too." 

****  
“Laugh all you want, this is a lot harder than it looks!” Ron shot hotly from his place next to Hermione. Harry and Scarlett fought back laughs as they watched the group. 

At the head of the Great Hall, all four house heads as well as Ministry, Wilkie Twycross surveyed the room with a bored expression. 

Scarlett sighed and watched as her fellow classmates attempted to learn to Apparate. It was a frigid cold day in February, chilling air seeping in from around the windows. 

"It sucks that we couldn't participate," Harry commented as Scarlett dug her hand into her jacket pocket, her hand closing around the vial. Her chest had begun to heal, the pain still present, especially with the cold. 

"It's alright, I think I've had enough Apparating to last me a damn lifetime," Scarlett commented as Harry eyed her with a pained look. She brushed him off, and averted her eyes. 

"If anything, the only person still hurting is Fred. Merlin, you'd think he had stabbed me or something." Scarlett commented as Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement. Harry knew how much guilt could consume a person. Scarlett raised her eyes, her gaze accidently locking with Draco's from across the room. 

For the last month she had done an excellent job avoiding him. She slunk always behind the trio or anyone else, angled her back to face him at all times and always traveled with someone between classes. But now, she was stuck. 

Draco, who seemed to have been disassociating, came back to the present. Her looked at Scarlett before muttering something to Blaise and averting his eyes to Pansy. Scarlett shook her head and dropped her eyes. 

"I hate to say I told you so," Harry started as Scarlett scoffed. 

"I know, Fred reminds me all the time," Scarlett shot as Harry gave a pleased nod. A cry of distress rang out in the room, Harry and Scarlett both craning to see Susan Bones. Students gasped in horror as her disembodied leg hopped wildly around. 

The heads of houses rushed forward and soon we're mending her. Scarlett scoffed. 

"You'd think she had lost her heart," Scarlett commented sarcastically as Harry gave her a wry smile. 

"Yeah Scarlett, not all of us can be you." Harry said, playfully shoving her arm. Scarlett returned the action, laughing as Susan regained her position and Mr. Twycross used her mishap as an embarassing lesson. Scarlett was grateful her mishap had been shoved under the radar with only a harsh howler from Henry while in the hospital. 

By the time the lesson was over, it was late afternoon. The students dispersed, Hermione pulling Scarlett towards the library as Ron and Harry went towards Hagrid's. 

In a quiet corner of the Hogwarts library, Scarlett sat with her head propped on her folded arms, studying the vial. It had become her new picture, another piece of a puzzle that didn't fit with the rest. A price that haunted her thoughts and distracted her from the world around her. She hadn't dared tell McGonagall about this one--fearing that it may be much more dangerous than her last contraband. 

"I've checked in almost all of the Potions books and haven't found a thing--I'll start on creatures next in case it is living." Hermione added when Scarlett sighed in frustration. 

"Why does everything have to be this hard?" Scarlett shot, rolling her eyes as she dropped the vial into her pocket and Hermione returned a book to the shelf. 

"If it was easy, Scarlett, everyone would know the answer."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

It was a frigid day in late February, Scarlett grateful that there was no longer snow on the ground. The snow had been replaced with ice, making the courtyards and connecting bridges a hotbed of sliding students. 

Scarlett fought to complete her Potions homework, her quill in one hand and the vial in the other. She was laying in the couch in front of the fire, unable to shake a chill that would occasionally cause her body to spasm. 

Hermione and Harry both sat near her, their presence comforting though she missed Ron's as well. Since he's become enamoured with Lavender, Hermione had all but exiled him from the group. Harry was engrossed with his Potions book, everyone except Scarlett suprised. She knew how something could grab hold of you and never let go--she was staring at the culprit right now. 

"What if I have to drink it?" Scarlett shot as Hermione, whom had been studying for the Charms quiz, scowled up at her. 

"What?" she shot, a stray curl falling into her face. She pushed it back and eyed Scarlett. 

"What if I am supposed to drink it?" Scarlett repeated, Harry looking back up at her as Scarlett uncorked the vial. 

"Scarlett! You cannot possibly be serious!" Hermione shot, sitting up from her relaxed position on the armchair. 

"I normally think 'Mione overreacts but this time I don't. You don't know what that could be." Harry agreed as Scarlett rolled her eyes and waved them off. She raised the bottle to her lips, but as soon as her tongue hit it, she lowered it and gagged. 

Scarlett coughed, warranting a snicker from Harry and an 'I told you so' look from Hermione. Across the room, Romilda Vane and a group of her friends glared over at them, Hermione narrowing her eyes at her before clapping Scarlett on the back. 

"Oh Merlin, don't drink it." Scarlett croaked as she capped the vial and gagged again. 

"Wait, that's it." Harry said, turning sideways so he could see her. Scarlett put a hand to her mouth as Hermione watched them. 

"It isn't a potion, it's a memory." Harry said as Scarlett frowned and looked down at the glowing object. 

"Dumbledore--he has been showing me memories from Vol--You Know Who--and they look just like that." Harry said as Hermione gave him a scandalized look. Scarlett brushed over the admission and pushed. 

"So what, you have to look into it?" Scarlett asked, raising it to her eye. She stared through it, nothing but shimmers glaring back at her. 

"Not exactly. In Dumbledore's office there is a Pensieve. It allows you to look at memories that belong to another." Hermione sat up with interest in her eyes as Harry spoke. 

"I've read about those. They say you can get lost for hours in them." Hermione said as Scarlett looked at Harry. 

"How does it work?" she asked as Harry shrugged. 

"We just pour the memory in and--wait why do you wanna know?" Harry shot as Scarlett sat up. 

"I've got to know what this is," she started as Hermione shook her head. 

"I highly doubt Dumbledore is just going to let you use his Pensieve." Harry countered, a pit of anger boiling in Scarlett's stomach as she spoke. 

"Then I'm just going to have to sneak in." Scarlett shot as Hermione closed her notebook. 

"Scarlett, you're talking about breaking into the Headmaster's quarters--this isn't some fistfight." Hermione warned as Scarlett shook her head. 

"I don't care. I can't go another night thinking about this. I have to know and you all can either help me or keep your mouths shut." Scarlett said hoarsely. The Portrait Hole opened to reveal Ron and Lavender. Hermione glowered in their direction as Ron went to smile and then just gave a half wave to them. 

"Fine, we'll help you. If you get caught, we know nothing." Hermione shot as Harry gave her an incredulous look. Scarlett smiled and leaned in, eager to get her answers. 

****

Scarlett waited outside of Dumbledore's office, the clock tower chiming for eleven PM in the distance. She had been waiting for Harry for over an hour now, and when the center of the staircase began to turn she fell back into the wall. 

A few moments later, Harry appeared, his eyes tired and holding the silvery cloak. 

"Sorry it took so long. Here ya go." Harry said awkwardly, handing Scarlett the cloak. She shook her head and waved it off. 

"It's fine, I don't get much sleep anymore, anyway." Scarlett said as Harry nodded. 

"Me either," he muttered as Scarlett swallowed hard and kneaded the fabric in her hands. 

"Thank you, for this. I know I haven't been much a friend to you recently, but I appreciate it nonetheless." Scarlett said, Harry shaking his head. 

"I'm not exactly friend-of-the-year. Regardless, I'll always be here for you Scarlett," Harry said, gently squeezing her shoulder. Scarlett smiled. 

"Well, we better get going before Mrs. Norris makes her rounds. She can see through that thing I swear," Harry commented, shaking his head before taking off down the corridor. When he had disappeared, Scarlett unfurled the cloak and threw it over her head. 

She climbed the stairs to Dumbledore’s office and stopped as she came to a wooden door. Scarlett removed her head from the cloak and revealed a bobby pin from her braid. She knelt down and began to work on the lock. A few tedious moments later, it clicked. 

Scarlett pushed the door open, pulling the cloak over her head. She peered around it to see Dumbledore’s empty office. The moon cast a beam of light across the floor as Scarlett recalled where Harry had said the Pensieve was located and slowly made her way across the room to it. She listened for any movement before pulling off the invisibility cloak completely. 

A bowl holding an eerie glowing water stared back at her. Scarlett swallowed hard, digging her hand into her pocket and revealing the vial. She uncorked it, holding it out and tilting it. The shimmery substance fell into the Pensieve and Scarlett looked around again to ensure she was alone. 

She then bent, her hands gripping the side as she dipped her face into the memory as Harry had instructed. The feeling was odd as Scarlett squinted into the glow. Panic flooded through her as she lost her grip on the pedestal and fell. A moments later, Scarlett was standing in a familiar place. The attic of Storm Hall surrounded her. Scarlett remembered how warm it had been up here in the summer, yet she could’t feel anything. 

“Found you!” Victoria cried, looking straight at Scarlett. Scarlett froze, only to have her smaller self burst through her mid-section. Scarlett took a tentative step back, watching as she playfully pushed her sister. She and her sister then both fell onto a mountain of pillows, their faces flushed from the heat. 

“I’m going to miss you when you leave,” Scarlett said, her voice soft. Scarlett watched as her younger self gently wrapped her fingers around her sister's wrist. Victoria swallowed hard, her chest rising and falling from exertion. 

“I’m scared, Scarlett,” she confided, rolling onto her stomach to look at her. Little Scarlett did the same, meeting her sisters eyes.

“I’m scared that if they send me back to Magemont, that I won’t ever be able to come back here.” Victoria said, her eyes filled with fear as Scarlett sat up. 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Mom and Dad love you--they’ll always let you come back.” Scarlett assured as Victoria scoffed and pushed herself up. 

“It isn’t that simple. They do things there--Scarlett bad things." Victoria insisted as Scarlett shook her head. 

“I’ll talk to them. They’ll have to let you stay. I’ll do anything for you to stay,” Scarlett tried. Victoria looked down at her hands, lost in thought before she raised her eyes with a conspiratorial glint. 

“Anything?” Victoria asked as Scarlett gave an earnest nod and donned a serious expression. 

“There is something, but you’re much too little,” Victoria said, leaning sideways to retrieve a book.

“I am not! I fed that baby Niffler all by myself last night!” Scarlett spat as Victoria gave her a look. She pulled open the book, clearing her throat. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Victoria asked as Scarlett nodded vigorously. Victoria scanned the page. 

“Give me your hand.” Victoria held out her hand, Scarlett obliging. They sat in a sunbeam, particles of dust glimmering around them. 

“You have to make a promise. An important one--can you do that?” Victoria asked. 

“Cross my heart,” Scarlett shot as Victoira’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hope to die?” Victoria asked as Scarlett’s own stomach dropped. 

Victoria closed her eyes, little Scarlett doing the same. She began to mutter something, two thin strands of fire beginning to reach around them. Their eyes stayed closed as Victoria spoke. 

“Scarlett Stormblood, do you promise to protect your sister at all costs?” Scarlett opened her eyes, surprise taking over her as Victoria glared at her for an answer. 

“Yes,” Scarlett said as Victoria gave a nod of approval. 

“I, Victoria Stormblood, promise to protect my sister at all cost. We promise that harm shall never come to the other, as long as we are both alive. We promise that the only way we shall die is by the hand of the other,” Victoria said as Scarlett’s brows furrowed. 

“Wait, Victoria, you didn't sa-”

“What on earth are you two doing!?” A voice boomed through the room, the two girls leaping away from each other but not fast enough for the fire of the Vow to sputter out. Scarlett, who had been so enamored with the scene, stumbled sideways through a chest of old dresses and fought to right herself. 

“Nothing, mother. Just playing.” Victoria shot as Scarlett’s mother appeared. She stomped over, ripping the book from Victoria's hands. 

“Victoria did you do this?” Winifred asked as Scarlett stayed quiet. Victoria shook her head. 

“Don’t lie to me! Did you perform this spell?” Winifred screamed as younger Scarlett cowered into a mirror that was covered with a white sheet. Winifred started towards Victoria, her hand raised to hit her. 

“Yes!” Scarlett squeaked. Victoria’s eyes narrowed, her glare able to pin Scarlett to the wall if she had the will. Winifred looked over at her, her eyes hard. 

“But we only did it so you wouldn’t take her away!" Scarlett cried, tears forming in her eyes as Winifred’s breath began to become more labored. She glanced sideways for a moment, her eyes catching Scarlett. Her angry gaze bore straight into Scarlett who stumbled back and seconds later, was on the floor staring up at the ceiling of Dumbledore’s office. 

Her hand went to her head as Scarlett pushed herself up. Cecilia had been right--Scarlett fumed. Pain echoed through her body from the fall, Scarlett fighting to right herself. 

“I trust you found what you were looking for?” Scarlett let out a cry of surprise, gripping her chest as she stumbled backward into the chair that sat in front of Dumbledore’s desk. Professor Dumbledore watched her, his hands behind his back. 

“Headmaster I can exp-”

“No need.” Dumbledore said, holding up a hand. He gestured for Scarlett to sit in the chair across from him. She took a seat, her face red as she dropped her eyes. 

“I trust whatever has prompted you to break into my office and use my Pensieve is of the utmost importance?” Dumbledore asked as he took a seat and watched her. She nodded. 

“Are those ever wrong?” Scarlett asked, gesturing to the Pensieve. Dumbledore followed her gaze, sighing. 

“Sometimes, a person may elect to alter a memory--in an effort to conceal the truth.” Dumbledore said as Scarlett scoffed. 

“Sir, do you know much about Unbreakable Vows?” Scarlett asked, Dumbledore putting a thoughtful hand on his cheek. 

“Other than they are Unbreakable and the mere thought of breaking them results in death, I cannot say I do. Though I did enter into one about fifty years ago, conveniently the wizard whom I entered with passed after running into a group of angry Inferi,” Scarlett sighed, slumping back in the chair. 

“Is this about Cecilia Finch?” Dumbledore asked as Scarlett shaking her head.

“I thought she was lying, but turns out she was truthful for once in her life,” Scarlett said bitterly as Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly. 

“I’m scared, Professor. She seems to think that my sister is still alive. I’m worried that she may want her for something--my sister, you see, was very gifted and easily swayed.” Scarlett said as Dumbledore watched her. He shook his head. 

“Do you fear her?” Dumbledore asked as Scarlett sighed. 

“If Cecilia is to be believed, and she is alive, Victoria is capable of unspeakable things. If the wrong person were to get to her, she could kill me without lifting a finger.” Scarlett said, her voice breaking. 

“You do not hold yourself in high enough regard, Scarlett. If she is capable of such things, you must be as well. After all, it does take two incredibly powerful witches to summon an Unbreakable Vow.”


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Scarlett woke late the next morning, groggy from her late-night adventure. The dormitory was empty by this time, Scarlett rolling over and smiling at the photo that now brought her joy instead of pain. She stretched, playing over the previous night's events in her mind. She was eager to tell McGonagall what she had learned and hoped her pensive demeanor would lend a solution. 

Scarlett dressed quickly, pulling on her boots and jeans and forcing a t-shirt over her head. It was still cold, the first day of March mocking up a chilling breeze from the mountains. Scarlett hurried out of the common room and down the affixed stairs in fear that she would misstep and go plummeting to her death. When Scarlett went to turn down the hall to McGonagall’s office, she almost collided with her, Scarlett reaching out a hand to steady her. 

“Scarlett! You gave me a fright!” McGonagall cried as a ringed hand flew to her chest.

“Sorry Professor, I was just on the way to see you,” Scarlett said as McGonagall shook her head. 

“I’m afraid it will have to wait, I’m on my way to the Hospital Wing,” McGonagall said, straightening her hat and staring past her. Panic bolted through Scarlett as she touched her arm.

“Are you feeling alright?” Scarlett asked, worry in her voice as McGonagall glanced back at her with a gentle smile. 

“I am fine, Scarlett. Mr. Weasley is in the hospital.” Scarlett’s stomach dropped as McGonagall hurried past her and up the stairs. Scarlett began to breathe faster as she turned and hurried up the stairs after her. Scarlett almost caught her cloak under her boot as she came to her side.

“Is he okay?” Scarlett asked, squeezing sideways as a fifth-year Ravenclaw passed them.

“That is what I am trying to deduce if you will let me” McGonagall snapped lovingly as she turned the corner and headed for the Hospital Wing. Scarlett was hot on her heels and soon they were hurrying down the hallway. McGonagall opened the door, Professor Dumbledore and Slughorn appearing at the end of the hallway with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Scarlett was surprised to see the Weasley siblings crowding around the bed. Her heart dropped as she saw Fred, who had turned to see who had come in. She and McGonagall approached the group. 

"Quick thinking on your part Harry--to use Bezoar. You must be incredibly proud of your student, Horace," Dumbledore noted as he strolled into the room with Slughorn behind him. Scarlett weaved in between Fred and George, Fred snaking his arm around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her temple. 

"I think we all can agree that Harry's actions were heroic. The question remains: Why were they necessary?" McGonagall shot hotly as Hermione glanced at Harry.

"I agree, this appears to be a gift Horace," Dumbledore noted as he approached Professor Slughorn, gesturing to the bottle in his hand. "You do 't happen to remember who gave you this bottle, do you?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched in bated breath as Mrs. Weasley stroked Ron's head. "Actually I intended to give it as a gift myself,"

"To whom I might ask?" Dumbledore asked, handing the bottle to McGonagall who sniffed it. 

"To you, Headmaster," Scarlett's eyes widened as she looked at Harry. 

In the hallway, a shrill gasp sounded, and seconds later, Lavender Brown appeared. Scarlett rolled her eyes and muttered "Here we go," as Fred pulled her closer. 

"Where is he? Where is my Won Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender said, pushing Scarlett out of the way with her shoulder as Hermione scoffed. 

"Anyone with eyes can see that he is unconscious Lavender." Scarlett spat as Fred masked his laugh with a cough. Lavender glared at her before her eyes landed on Hermione. 

"What's she doing here?" she shot as Scarlett looked at Hermione who gave her a 'I can handle this look. 

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione shot. 

"I happen to be his girl-"

"I'm his friend--something he desperately needs right now." Hermione shot as Scarlett gave a satisfied look to her. 

"I suppose you want to be with him now that he is all interesting," Lavender started as George looked at Fred.

"Leave it to the bloke to get poisoned on his birthday and be with two broads at once," George started. "So he gets double the attention." Fred finished as Scarlett playfully hit him and George added "what a tosspot". 

Ron began to stir, Lavender and Hermione both settling as Fred nodded. "This is gonna get ugly, let's go," 

"I wanna kn-" Scarlett was cut off by Lavender pushing last her once again before Fred looped his hand in hers.

"Let's go," Fred pushed as he urged her out of the room and down the Clock Tower stairs. Lavender's cries echoed around the stairwell as Scarlett and Fred fought back laughs at her expense. 

"We'll come on and tell me how it happened!" Scarlett cried as they came to the bottom stair and he still hadn't spoken. Fred sighed as they headed towards the courtyard. 

"Apparently Romilda Vane slipped Harry some chocolates laced with Amortentia. Right smart idea--she must be pretty good at Potions," Fred commented as Scarlett gave him a glare. He threw his arm around her and playfully grabbed her side, warranting a yelp. 

"Not as good as you, of course. Anyway, when Harry went to Slughorn for help, Ron got into some sherry that was laced with poison." Scarlett's eyes grew wide as they reached the bridge. A frigid wind whipped past her, her hair fluttering in the breeze. 

"Is he gonna be okay?" Scarlett asked, looking back at the castle. Fred gently moved her chin so she was looking at him. 

"He'll be fine--I'm sure he is basking in the attention. Now enough about Ron, have you had any luck on that vial?" Fred asked, starting down the covered bridge. Scarlett nodded and followed. 

"I have actually. Um, I may have broken into Dumbledore's Office last night because it was a memory." Fred gave her a proud, satisfied look.

"That's my girl. A memory, you said?" he pushed as Scarlett continued. 

"Yes, I had to use the Pensieve to see it. Fred, it's true--what Cecilia said. I don't know why she's looking for Victoria but it can't be good." Scarlett said as they descended steps and continued along the sprawling hills near Hagrid's hut. 

"And you know for certain that she's alive?" Fred asked, his voice skeptical. 

"She has to be. We made that vow, and because I'm not dead and didn't set the fire, she can't be either." Scarlett confirmed before releasing a shaky breath.

"So how are you gonna figure out why Cecilia wants her?" Fred asked as Scarlett looked out over the expansive hills that were blanketed in frost. 

"I dunno. Lure her into a trap and maybe torture her." Fred snorted and shook his head. 

"I'd rather you not put yourself in any more danger." Fred shot as Scarlett smiled to herself. 

"Have you been well? How is the shop?" Scarlett asked, noting his pressed suit. Fred nodded. 

"Brilliant, the shop is busy as usual. It's been hard, being away from you." Fred said, lacing his hand in hers. They made their way back to the castle as Scarlett sighed. 

"Are you getting any sleep?" Fred asked gently as they entered the bridge. Scarlett shook her head. 

"Small bits--now that I've seen that memory, I can't stop thinking about it," Scarlett said as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

"I don't know what to do. I feel like everywhere I turn I just have more questions than answers." Scarlett said as she stopped, gazing out over the mountains. Fred wrapped his arms gently around her and rested his chin on her head. 

"You'll find them, Scarlett. You're the best witch I know," Fred assured as Scarlett snorted and moved her head to look back at him. 

"Better than Romilda Vane?" Scarlett shot as Fred feigned a serious face. 

"Oh much, much better."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Early evening had turned the weather dreary, a sleeting rain pattering against the windows as Scarlett made her way back up the stairs towards McGonagall's office. Harry and Hermione were already at dinner, hurrying to get back to Ron's side. 

Scarlett turned the corner to McGonagall's hallway, walking down the corridor and knocking on the door. Seconds later, her voice sounded, Scarlett opening the door and leaning against the doorframe. 

"Ah Scarlett, I thought you would be a dinner," McGonagall noted, her spectacles perched on her nose and quill in hand. Scarlett shook her head. 

"Well do come in, I try to keep my quarters warm," she noted, not looking back up at her as Scarlett closed the door and approached her desk. 

"I actually wanted to talk to you--about Victoria." McGonagall looked up at her and placed her quill back in the ink well. She gestured for Scarlett to sit, Scarlett leaning against the high back chair. 

"I can't tell you how I know, but what Cecilia told me is true." Scarlett started, knotting her hands in her lap. 

"I know about your late-night adventure. The portraits are terrible gossips." McGonagall deadpanned with a disappointed expression. Scarlett took in a breath. 

"I didn't want to tell about the memory because I was scared it would be taken away from me." Scarlett started to defend as McGonagall held up her hand. 

"I am not Professor Umbridge, Scarlett. I do not confiscate items at random. I do wish you had come to me and this could have been solved a lot sooner." McGonagall noted as Scarlett sighed and shook her head. 

"I know you don't think I'm very trustworthy--"

"On the contrary, I find you very trustworthy. You have secrets just as I do--you just need better discretion on sharing them." McGonagall shot as Scarlett chuckled. 

"I trust you had a nice time with Mr. Weasley," McGonagall asked as she nodded. 

"It is nice to see you both together again. You are different when he is in your good graces." McGonagall commented as Scarlett smiled. 

"But we are not here to discuss Mr. Weasley. You mentioned Victoria. What have you found?" McGonagall asked. 

"Well I know the Vow is real--so I know that Victoria is alive. What I don't understand is why Cecilia wants her." Scarlett said as McGonagall leaned back and the fire popped in the grate. 

"Could it be her motives for Victoria are the same as they are for you--to kill you?" McGonagall asked, struggling to say the words as Scarlett frowned. 

"See I thought the same thing, but Cecilia tends to have higher goals in mind. For example, killing me was all in a plot to get back at my mother and put an end to my family. I wonder if perhaps Cecilia is looking for her because she wants to use her." Scarlett mused aloud as McGonagall watched her. 

"My sister does not have the loyalty to the Stormbloods that I do. She has no reason to preserve herself or me. I think I need to find her before Cecilia does." Scarlett said as McGonagall shook her head. 

"It seems one thing you have on your side is that Cecilia has no idea where she is," McGonagall noted as Scarlett nodded. 

"She seems to think I do. When she had me, she used some type of magic to look into my mind. She was able to see memories and was convinced I was hiding her location." At this, McGonagall straightened, her eyes narrowed. 

"She performed Legilimency on you?" McGonagall shot as Scarlett shook her head. 

"She uh read my mind if that's what you're talking about," Scarlett said as McGonagall shook her head. 

"Legilimency is a little more complicated than that but essentially that's what she did. It is good that you built up so many walls, it may have very well saved your life." Scarlett scowled at this. 

"But I don't have the location of my sister--there was nothing to hide." Scarlett insisted as McGonagall shook her head. 

"Oh, there is so much to hide." 

****

"What did you get for question three?" Scarlett asked, leaning over to see Hermione's paper. Hermione angled her back to her with an annoyed sigh. 

"I'm not giving you the answer Scarlett," Hermione said sternly, noting the fact that Scarlett had asked about the other two questions. Scarlett glanced across the table at Fay who mouthed the answer. 

"Fay says it's Langlock but I just wanna make sure she's right," Scarlett said as Fay kicked her under the table. Scarlett gave her a playfully look as Hermione sighed. 

"Fay's ri-" Hermione was cut off as a boisterous laugh rang through the library. Scarlett flinched, whipping around to see Romilda Vane and a gaggle of her friends. Hermione let out an annoyed sigh as that had been the third outburst in the hour. 

"Do you mind?" Scarlett called, Hermione looking at her with pleading eyes. Romilda looked over her shoulder as she fought back another laugh. 

"Sorry, girls it seems as if we have disturbed them," Romilda said, warranting another laugh from the group. Scarlett wondered where Madam Prince had gone to and why she hadn't stepped in at this point. The school year was beginning to come to a close, Scarlett's need to receive good marks impending. 

"It wouldn't be the first time today. What the hell is so funny?" Scarlett shot as Hermione grabbed her arm. 

"Scarlett please don't start with her," Hermione whispered as Scarlett glanced at Fay who was nodding in encouragement. She was grateful that Fay would have her back in a fight.

"Nothing really, just that horrendous outfit you're wearing. Do they truly not have shops in the states?" Romilda asked as Scarlett's cheeks bubbled with red. She glanced down at her holey jeans and Ilvermorny sweatshirt. The only thing remotely odd was her mismatched socks that peeked over her boots. For a chilly castle in late April it was needed. 

"You know I heard about what you tried to do to Harry," Scarlett shot as Romilda gave her a look. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Romilda snapped as Scarlett stood up. Hermione let out a defeated sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. Fay, however, was standing next to her seat, her knee propped on it and ready to provide back up. 

"You used a love potion on him--I mean how desperate do you have to be?" Scarlett shot as Romilda's eyes narrowed. 

"You're one to talk--always following Fred around last year and then sucking up to Malfoy. Seems like you'll go for whatever wizard looks your way." Romilda said as Scarlett glared at her. 

"At least I didn't almost kill someone out of sheer stupidity." Scarlett retorted as Romilda stood and crossed her arms. 

"Why'd you come over here, Scarlett? Are you mad that I'm getting attention from boys who only see you as a mousy friend?" Romilda asked as Scarlett clenched her fists. 

"Uh oh, someone is getting mad. Well, Scarlett this has been fun but I don't play with trash." Romilda said, grabbing her bag and looping it over her shoulder. 

"Fuck you," Scarlett spat as Romilda's friends all shared collective giggles. 

"No thanks, though I can't wait to stop by Fred's shop for more Amortentia. Tell him I said hi, will ya?" Romilda asked before sauntering off with her friends. Scarlett let out an angry groan, stomping her foot as Madam Prince finally chimed in to shush her. Scarlett scoffed and rejoined the girls at the table.

"I don't know why you insist on fighting every battle that comes your way. Did you hear that the Hospital Wing was good from Harry or something?" Hermione said softly as Scarlett pulled out her chair and sat down. Fay blew a raspberry. 

"As of she could put Scarlett in the hospital," Fay noted, connecting her fist with Scarlett's. Hermione glared at the both of them. 

"You don't always have to fight," Hermione noted as Scarlett pushed her lips together. She twirled her quill in her hand as Fay pushed her parchment towards her to copy. 

"Well, one of us has to do it,"


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

"All I'm saying is that Astronomy N.E.W.T is going to be mental because I can't draw a star chart to save my life--I mean it's a wonder I even passed the O.W.L." Ron insisted as Scarlett gave him a look before glancing down at her lunch. Hermione and Harry waited for the smart response that was sure to come. 

"It's literally dots, Ron." Scarlett said as Harry and Hermione fought back laughs at Ron's expense. He gave her a playful shove and mentioned something about Americans and the stairs. Scarlett looked up when she noticed Hermione's snickering had stopped. 

"Harry, look, it's Katie." Hermione said, nudging Harry as Katie Bell and two of her friends walked past them to the head of Gryffindor table. Scarlett swallowed hard, looking up to scan the Slytherin table. When he didn't appear and Harry stood, she retreated to her sandwich. 

"Anyway, it'll be a wonder if I am even allowed to take History of Magic next year--given how poor my marks are," Scarlett mended, giving Ron a look as Hermione kept her eyes on Harry. 

"Come on, all you need to do is pull a Harry and then you won't even have to worry about classes." Ron said as they both shared a laugh.

"By pull a Harry you mean fufill some prophecy while disrupting classes enough to gain Dumbledore's favor?" Scarlett shot as Ron sucked in a breath and gave her a surprised look. Suddenly his face fell, Scarlett turning to look and see what had caused his change in demeanor. 

A wisp of blonde hair connected to Malfoy appeared in the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor table. He was looking at Harry who was conversing with Katie further down. Scarlett tensed, her hand closing around her fork as Ron whispered something to Hermione. 

"Oh no," Scarlett muttered as Harry finally noticed Malfoy. She watched as Malfoy retreated to the Great Hall. Seconds later Harry was hurrying after him, Hermione's confused eyes follow him. 

"I better go," Scarlett said, standing as Ron grabbed her arm. 

"I wouldn't. Whatever Harry is about to do probably isn't for you to see," Ron noted as Scarlett scoffed. 

"RON!" Hermione snapped as Scarlett unlatched her arm and briskly walked out of the room. She stomped up the stairs, ingoring the looks she got from passing faces as she searched the Grand Staircase for where they may have gone. 

She caught a glimpse of dark hair ducking into a corridor on the second floor and headed towards it. When she came to the deserted corridor, she listened to see if she could hear arguing. When nothing came, she moved closer when a pop and shattering glass filled her ears. 

Scarlett would know the sound of a spell anywhere and listened for a second sound. She moved towards it, revealing her wand and ready to step in the separate the two if needed. 

Her boot made a squelching noise, Scarlett looking down to see standing water on the floor. She frowned as yet another spell sounded. Scarlett hurried down the corridor, water slashing up on her legs as she turned the corner and entered an utterly destroyed bathroom. 

She gaped at the damage as she stepped forward, water spewing onto her face from a busted pipe. She caught he reflection in one of the shattered mirrors on the far wall as she went to turn the corner. Scarlett choked out a cry of surprise when the sink area came into view. There, laying on the floor and beginning to profusely bleed was Malfoy. 

"Draco!" she cried, dropping to her knees as he stuttered in pain. Scarlett glanced around, her eyes falling on Harry who had appeared from the aisle of stalls. 

"What did you do?!" Scarlett shot, her voice shrill as it echoed around the room. She glanced between the two of them. She held her wand but couldn't think of anything to stop the bleeding. 

"I-I thought-" 

"You thought what!?" Scarlett snapped, glaring at him. Seconds later, Professor Snape appeared, pushing Scarlett sideways into her butt. Water seeped through her skirt and underwear as Harry shook his head. He darted from the room, Scarlett huffing and pushing herself up. 

She rushed past Filch, a trail of drips following her ax she broke into the hallway and scanned for Harry. 

"Harry!" she cried, catching sight of him as Harry ducked sideways into another corridor. She hurried, her feet slapping against the stone floor as she finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm. 

"Talk to me!" Scarlett growled as Harry rounded her, his eyes cloudy behind his glasses. 

"What happened back there?" Scarlett snapped as Harry stuttered and collapsed onto the stone windowsill. Scarlett took a seat beside him, her green eyes boring into him. 

"I dunno, I just---seeing Katie---I just know he did it Scarlett." Harry sputtered as he ran a hand through his hair. He ripped off his glasses to rub his eyes. 

"Did what? Cursed her?" Scarlett asked as Harry nodded. 

"And Ron, that poison was his doing too--I'm sure of it." Harry gasped as Scarlett shuddered. 

"And knowing what he did to you, too. I just didn't think," Harry said, his chest violently rising and falling. Scarlett shook her head, her eyes fixed on a snag in a tapestry on the opposite wall. 

"Harry, breathe slower." Scarlett soothed as she turned back to him. Harry shuddered as he listens to her, his breathing begining to return to normal. 

"Harry, you can't just go around doing that to people. Proof or no proof, you could have killed him. What the hell was that spell anyway?" Scarlett shot, her hand shaking as he dropped his eyes and returned his glasses. He swallowed hard and kneaded his wand. 

"I dunno, I read it in a book," Harry muttered as Scarlett let out a mirthless laugh. Harry looked at her in disbelief before he too let out a chuckle. 

"This is madness Harry." Scarlett shot as Harry gave her a look. 

"Says the one who tried to fight Romilda Vane on my behalf." Harry noted as Scarlett shook her head. 

"That's different and you know it," she muttered as Harry snorted. 

"Different? You think that spell did half of what you could do?" Harry said as Scarlett leaned against the windowsill. 

"Harry, I'm not kidding. We both need to slow down." Scarlett whispered as Harry nodded in agreement. They glanced put through the window where the Spring day was in full swing. It was beautiful, Scarlett longing for a walk along the lake. In the distance, the could hear voices that were getting closer. 

"You've got to get going before they get here," Scarlett said, jumping up and glancing down at the mark she had left on the stone. Thankfully Harry hadn't noticed it as he stood as well. 

"Go--if he asks, I haven't seen you," Scarlett urged as Harry gave her a nod and began to walk down the corridor. 

"Thanks," Harry said as Scarlett glared at him and gestured for him to hurry. She huffed and glanced back out at the grounds. This year couldn't get any worse.


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Scarlett, there you are!" Hermione cried as she rounded a corner and found Scarlett sitting by an open window in the sixth floor corridor. Scarlett had jumped at her appearance, jolting back into the cold stone behind her. 

She gave Hermione an annoyed look as she haphazardly folded the letter from Fred that she had been rereading. Thunder rumbled above them, Scarlett and Hermione both glancing outside before Hermione spoke. 

"I came to find you--McGonagall has ordered everyone back to their houses. You haven't seen Harry have you?" The words rumbled from her lips and slammed into Scarlett who gave her a confused look before shaking her head in response. Scarlett frowned for a moment, thinking back to the amount of chimes she had heard not thirty minutes prior. 

"It's not even close to curfew, is something going on?" Scarlett asked as she smoothed her white, muslin shirt and shoved the letter into her jeans pocket. Hermione shook her head, the cool wind rustling her hair. 

"I dunno but I expect she'll be doing her rounds soon. I'll just have to trust Ronald to find Harry." Hermione pushed, rolling her eyes as Scarlett nodded and followed her. Multiple windows in the corridor were open, the June breeze whipping around them from the impending storm. 

They turned a corner and it was as if Scarlett had slammed clean into a stone wall. Yet, nothing was in her way. She stumbled sideways into the wall, gasping as Hermione forward and turned around to see her. 

"Scarlett?" she asked, her voice distant as flickers blinked across her vision. Scarlett shook her head, holding up a hand as her vision blurred. She blinked, her head aching as the corridor was soon replaced with the blazing Storm Hall. Scarlett gaped up at the house as she watched the flames engulf the home. 

"Roman! Did you find her?!" Scarlett turned to see her mother, her face tinged with spit and her hair partially singed off at the shoulder. Beside her, Charlie coughed and held tighter to Gabriel's waist. His face was pained from having to stand, but he kept his mouth a thin line as he watched his father. 

Scarlett frowned as she took in her family, letting out a cry of distress as her father ran clean through her and stopped at her mother's side. He had a nasty burn on his arm as he double over. He coughed as he propped his hand on his knees. 

"I--she ran--I couldn't--"

"Well this wasn't the way I had planned this," The group jumped, Scarlett included as she whipped around to see Cecilia. Dorian and Bellatrix meandered over with interested expressions. 

Winifred glowered at her and pulled Roman behind her. Gabriel stumbled sideways, pushing Charlie in between himself and Roman. Gabriel had thought to grab his wand and held it at his side, his dark eyes daring one of them to move. Winifred put her hands on Roman and Gabriel's wrists. 

"Cecilia, this is your doing?" Winifred growled, Gabriel holding up his wand. 

"Oh no use for those," Cecilia snapped her fingers, Gabriel's wand flinging from his hand to Dorian's who caught it with a pleased smile. Gabriel shifted, swallowing hard as he looked at Winifred and Roman. 

"You've gotten what you want, our home is gone. You've won, Cecilia," Winifred growled as Cecilia let out a mirthless laugh and cocked her head to the side. She watched them cower with a pensive look. 

"On the contrary, this is only part of the win. Where are the others Winnie?" Cecilia shot, Winifred shaking her head. Cecilia let out a gutteral growl and aimed her spell at Gabriel. Before they could react, she cast. Green light struck Gabriel in the arm and he fell back onto the ground. 

Roman and Winifred cried out, Charlie's piercing scream filling the night as Scarlett gasped in horror. Roman fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "My boy, my boy!" 

Rage bubbled through Winifred as she fought to calm Charlie who was gripping her life a lifeboat in a hurricane. 

"One down, three to go--time is wasting Winnie. Now where are your other brats!?" Cecilia screamed as Winifred shook her head. 

"It doesn't matter--you can't hurt them." Winifred spat as Cecilia smiled. She only hoped her daughters were as resourceful as she was when I came to surviving. 

"Whatever you have done to protect them I surely can undo. For now," Cecilia cast again, this time her curse hitting Roman. Dorian went to grab her arm--not expecting an execution over a barbeque. Bellatrix pulled him towards her with a wanting look in her feral eyes. 

"I will always win. Now I will only ask this once more--where are they?" Cecilia spat as Winifred's eyes filled with tears. All too fast it became aware to her that she would not see the morning. Winifred was useless without her wand, like most witches were. She looked down at Charlie whose face was stained with tears. His deep eyes looked back at her in absolute horror, his knuckles white on her nightgown. 

"I lo-" Cecilia had heard enough. She cast again, this time the curse striking Charlie as he fell. Bellatrix then cast, Winifred's body going rigid as she was stunned. She fell forward, her body slamming down on Charlie's. 

Cecilia walked over, kicking Winifred sideways so she stated up at the night sky. She was alive but unable to move as Cecilia bent down. Her curls hung over Winifred's face, her scent that once provided comfort to her now choking her airway. 

"I won't stop, until every last one of you is dead." Cecilia growled, her words filled with venom as she gritted her teeth and gently ran a finger down Winifred's cheek. She then glanced sideways to Dorian and Bellatrix who awaited her orders. 

"Search the grounds, find those two brats and bring them to me. This ends tonight." With that, Cecilia stood, her mouth a thin line. She looked at her handiwork--the three bodies that lay lifeless on the wet grass of the early morning. 

"If only you had loved me," Cecilia whispered before casting, the green light attacking Winifred whose eyes stared lifelessly up at the sky. 

Scarlett suddenly came to, falling sideways onto the floor of the corridor. She took in shuddering breaths as if she had been held underwater. Hermione was kneeling at her side with her hand in her arm. 

"Scarlett? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked as she nodded and peeled off her hand. 

"S-She killed them," Scarlett said, her voice barely above a whisper as Hermione furrowed her brows. 

"Who?" Hermione asked as Scarlett met her eyes. Hermione's eyes were warm and comforting to her even now. 

"Cecilia--she killed them," Scarlett breathed. 

"I know Scarlett," Hermione soothed as Scarlett shook her head. 

"No, they didn't burn like she planned. She executed them and went looking for us. I-I have to find McGonagall." Scarlett said, scampering up and stumbling down the corridor in the direction of the Grand Staircase. 

"Scarlett wait, we're sup--" 

"Hermione I don't care what we are supposed to do!" Scarlett cried, whipping around as Hermione took a tentative step back. 

"Go back to the common room. I'll be there in a minute," Scarlett said, her voice gentler this time as Hermione took a deep breath and nodded. 

She started down the corridor, Scarlett going the opposite way. Her mind raced as she replayed the memory in her mind. Somehow, this new information made her even more livid than she had been before. Setting a fire that killed was one thing--Cecilia had actively killed them after they had escaped. She had willfully watched them suffer and enjoyed every second of it. 

Scarlett cursed herself, her mind racing with the thought that if she hadn't gone to save Victoria, she may have been able to protect them. Her mind flashed with the vision of their bodies, her heart aching as she raced down the corridor to McGonagall's office.


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Scarlett turned a corner, her body connecting with something hard. Scarlett stumbled backward, falling onto her butt as she groaned in pain. Her tail bone echoed the brunt of the fall as she glared up to see what she had connected with this time. 

Fred was looking back her her, rubbing his shoulder. Scarlett blinked, gasping in surprise. 

"I didn't think I hit my head," she commented as she ran a hand over her scalp to locate a wound. Fred shook his head, fighting back a chuckle. 

"You're not." Fred said as he pushed himself up and grabbed her hand. Her pulled her up, Scarlett shifting as the pain began to radiate up her spine. 

"H-How are you here? Why are you here?" Scarlett asked suspiciously, glancing behind him down the hallway where she knew the Room of Requirement was. 

"I came in through a Vanishing Cabinet, my dumbass must have given him the idea," Fred commented, more to himself than to her. Scarlett knotted her eyebrows, still completely lost.

"What are you talking about?" Scarlett asked. 

"Malfoy--he must have been testing the cabinet this whole time. I was coming back from the Leaky Cauldron and---it doesn't matter Scarlett something is wrong." Scarlett's stomach fell as lightning flashed outside. 

"What are you saying?" she asked, her voice hollow. 

"Bellatrix, Greyback, Cecilia, Scarlett they're all here. I watched them enter the cabinet and followed. It lead me here. We have to warn McGonagall---Dumbledore somebody!" Fred insisted as Scarlett's breathing began to speed up. If what he saw was real, that meant Cecilia was here. Rage began to bubble in Scarlett as Fred knitted his hand with hers. 

"Come on," he urged as they started towards the staircase. 

"Wait," Fred looked back at her, Scarlett digging her heels into the stone floor. A chill ran up her spine as she shivered. 

"Dumbledore will want to know about this, we'll cover more ground if we split up." Scarlett reasoned, Fred giving her an uneasy look. She hated misleading him but knew he would never allow her to do what she was about to do. He contemplated her words before nodding. 

"Okay, but we meet back here. Understood." Fred said as Scarlett nodded. He pulled her into a hug, Scarlett holding him close and breathing him in, recognizing this could be the last time they saw each other. She listened for his heartbeat, hoping it would give her the same assurance that it had all those times before. 

Thump. Thump. Thump. It was faster this time but did the trick just the same. 

Fred released her, squeezing her hand before starting off down the corridor. He turned the corner and Scarlett leaned against the wall. She breathed in deeply, fighting back tears of rage as she started down the corridor. 

Out on the Grand Staircase, Scarlett listened for any sign of life. A flash of light spasmed around they foyer from the Entrance Hall. Not thinking, she hurried down the stairs--her footsteps echoing as she whizzed around corners until she came to the final steps. 

Draco, who had a distraught look on his face, looked up at her just as the sound of glass shattering filled their ears. When Draco met her eyes, he shook his head vigorously, urging her back. Scarlett stopped, revealing her wand as he mouthed 'go' at her. 

"What--ah what a surprise." Scarlett's veins ran cold as Cecilia appeared from the Great Hall, her deep blue eyes menacing. She was standing in her usual black robes, her blonde hair stark against them. Scarlett swallowed hard, her grip tightening around her wand. 

"And here I thought I would have to chase you down. I swear sometimes I wonder if you actually want to die." Cecilia commented as Bellatrix also appeared with a pleased expression on her face. 

"I know what you did. I know they didn't die in that fire!" Scarlett cried, starting down the steps with her wand still ready. Bellatrix gave Cecilia a look as Scarlett approached her. 

"How did you figure that one out?" Cecilia shot as Draco dropped his eyes. Scarlett glared at him for a moment, get teeth gritted as she stared Cecilia down. 

"This ends tonight, Cecilia. You think you are persostent--well you don't know me." Scarlett said as Cecilia let out a laugh that Bellatrix shared. Fred appeared out on the staircase, realizing what Scarlett had planned halfway to Dumbledore's. His stomach dropped as he began to barrel down the stairs. 

"I don't want to know you." Before Scarlett could react, Cecilia flicked her wand. Scarlett was tossed sideways into the Great Hall, skidding across the floor. She cried out in pain as her wand slipped from her hand and she slammed into the bench at the Gryffindor table. 

Scarlett shuddered in pain as she rolled over and pushed herself up, scrambling for her wand. Cecilia was walking towards her with a bored expression. 

"Scarlett!" Fred cried as he came into Scarlett's view. Before he could run to her, Cecilia slammed the doors shut, the wood groaning as Fred slammed his hands into it. He felt a wand at his back and turned to see Draco and Bellatrix who dated him to move. 

"Just wait, you'll want to see this. Dammit Draco stop shaking!" Bellatrix shrieked as Fred noted Malfoy's shaking hand and darting eyes. He wondered how Scarlett could have ever found such a wimp so attractive, the thought filling him with rage. 

"I must admit, knowing I cannot kill you is incredibly bothersome." Cecilia commented as Scarlett stood and held up her hand. Before she could cast, Cecilia slammed her with another stunning spell. She was forced back again, Scarlett crying out in pain as she spit blood onto the stone floor. 

"However, I think I can manage damaging your brain beyond repair. That prophecy didn't mention how alive you had to be." Cecilia noted, more to herself than Scarlett. Scarlett forced herself up, the skin on the back and side of her arm angry and red. She spit again, more blood painting the floor. 

"You're a coward!" Scarlett screamed as she cast, Cecilia deflecting the stub. Cecilia cast again, Scarlett able to block her third stun.

"I am a winner Scarlett, and as soon as your sister arrives, you will be nothing and she will be everything." Cecilia purred as Scarlett glared at her. 

"So you found her?" Scarlett asked as Cecilia smiled and nodded. Scarlett held up her hands and willed a stunning curse, but nothing happened. She did it again, begging the magic to come forth as Cecilia gave a wry smile. 

"It seems every magic has limits and you have reached yours. I'll make this quick." Cecilia cast, Scarlett dodging the red light. She fell onto her stomach and rolled underneath the bench and table. Cecilia cast, the bench splintering as Scarlett crawled on her stomach across the floor. Cecilia followed, crouching as she cast again. 

Scarlett forced herself up, crying out in pain as she stood and leapt onto the table. Scarlett took advantage of Cecilia's slower movements and before she could straighten herself, Scarlett was in her. What Cecilia made up for in magic she lacked in melee combat. Scarlett forced her arm around Cecilia's neck, her other hand wiggling her wand from her fingers. She tossed it sideways, the action forcing her grip to loosen. 

Cecilia cried out, thrusting herself forward as Scarlett flipped over he head and slammed into the tabletop. Broken glass cut into Scarlett's arms as Cecilia pulled herself up on the table. She pinned Scarlett to the table with her body, her weight on Scarlett's chest as her skeletal hands closed around Scarlett's neck. 

Outside Fred listened for any sound that alerted him that she was still alive. Even Bellatrix looked slightly worried when silence fell over the room. 

Scarlett clawed at her wrist, struggling to remove her hands as Cecilia's eyes bore into hers. Cecilia entered her mind, slamming into her memories. She shuffled through some of Scarlett's most poignant moments as if she were sorting through junk mail. Scarlett's head burned at the intrusion. 

Cecilia retreated but only for a moment, Scarlett's vision of the dim room blotted with black dots from the lack of oxygen. Soon she was back into Scarlett's mind, tossing around her happiest memories of Fred, Charlie, Victoria. Rage pulsated through Scarlett as she watched her sisters smiling face in a memory far before life had ever been so complicated. 

"G--et OUT!" Scarlett screamed between gasping breaths as she pushed Cecilia out of her mind. Before she could stop herself, Scarlett dove into Cecilia's mind, Cecilia's grip slightly loosening as Scarlett began to ransack her memories. 

Scarlett stumbled upon a memory, recognizing the snake-like face of Lord Voldemort. He spoke in a cold even voice: "Bring me the Obscurial and you shall be rewarded." 

Scarlett shuddered and moved through more memories, stopping at that night. Flames licked her vision as she watched Cecilia round the house, watching as the window burst and her body plummeted to the ground. 

Scarlet winced as her body thumped onto the wet grass, unmoving. She glanced upwards, noting a black smoke that billowed from the broken window as the flames began to take over the outside of the house. Cecilia forced Scarlett out, her vision returning the Great Hall as the grip that had been loosened was refastened on her neck. She could feel Cecilia's nails digging into her skin as she prepared to reenter Scarlett's mind. 

"You can't keep me out forever," Cecilia growled as Scarlett searched the room for anything to help her. She was beginning to lose all consciousness her mind racing. Knowing Cecilia couldn't kill her should have been reassuring yet she was absolutely terrified. No magic could save her now--she had to think of something before Cecilia got another chance at her mind. 

Scarlett eyes darted sideways, her neck unable to move. In the torchlight, her eyes caught the glint of something silver on the table beside her. Cecilia forced her eyes to meet hers again as Scarlett's hand blindly smacked the table for the object. Her hand closed around it, and from what she could tell it was a broken plate. Scarlett struggled, noting the weight of it. 

Cecilia, in her crazed state, didn't notice as Scarlett swung her hand sideways to reveal a sword. Scarlett gaped at it before she smacked it onto Cecilia's back. The action was enough to distract her, giving Scarlett a momentarily range of motion as she released her neck in surprise. 

She whipped the sword around, slamming it into Cecilia's side. The squelch of skin filled her ears before Cecilia's shriek of pain took over. Scarlett struggled with the weight of the sword as she yanked it out of Cecilia's side and shoved it back in. The second hit forced Cecilia to collapse on top of her, warmth blossoming over her stomach as Cecilia croaked. 

Her mouth had filled with blood, it's contents now dripping out onto Scarlett's chest and shoulder. She looked sideways at her, Cecilia's bloodstained hair blanketing them both. Tears stained Scarlett's face as Cecilia fought to mutter something. 

"W-Win-" she muttered, her eyes begining to grow distant. Scarlett shook with anger, sucking her teeth. 

"Rot. In. Hell." Scarlett said hoarsely, her throat burning as Cecilia's mouth stopped moving. The magic that had been holding the doors soon dissipated as they creaked open. Fred stumbled back as Bellatrix pushed him out of the way with a triumphant smile. Her smile soon turned to a confused frown as Cecilia's body began to move. 

Scarlett forced her sideways, her hand still on the sword. As Cecilia's body toppled onto the stone floor, the sword slid out of her side. Scarlett pushed herself up, her grip still tight on the sword as she stumbled into the bench. 

"S-She's killed her!" Bellatrix shrieked as Scarlett's head began to spin. 

"Bella! We must go!" A familiar voice called from the darkness of the courtyard. Bellatrix gave Scarlett a glare that could have murdered her on the spot before yanking Draco's sleeve and leading him through the doorway. 

Fred raced to Scarlett, catching her before she fell sideways onto the floor. "Are you hurt? Scarlett, where?" 

Scarlett shook her head, fighting to steel herself so that she could gesture to Cecilia's body on the other side of the table. Her shirt and jeans were soaked through with blood, her body felt as if she had fallen twenty floors into straight concrete. 

Footsteps echoed in the Entrance Hall, Scarlett panicking and holding up the sword as Fred turned and pushed her beside him. McGonagall turned the corner, taken aback by the pair. 

"Mr. Weasley, what on--Merlin's beard Scarlett!" she cried, racing towards her as Scarlett leaned against the table. 

"It's okay," Scarlett croaked right as McGonagall came to her side. "It's not mine."

McGonagall leaned sideways, careful of the shattered glass that littered the table and floor. She gasped when she took in Cecilia's lifeless body. 

"I killed her--with this." Scarlett said, her voice trembling as she revealed the sword in her hand. Fred and McGonagall shared looks of surprise. 

"That's the sword of Gryffindor, isn't it Professor?" Fred asked as McGonagall nodded. She revealed her handkerchief and extended her hand. Scarlett handed her the hilt, McGonagall gingerly cradling it in the handkerchief. 

"I don't know how--it was just there," Scarlett stuttered as she eyed the garnet and intricate carvings on the hilt that were doused in blood. She could even make out a name engraved on the blade as McGonagall shook her head. 

"You couldn't have known, Scarlett. It is said the sword of Gryffindor only appears to the most worthy of Gryffindors when they need it most." Scarlett huffed in surprise to find that when she had thought no magic could help her, it had. She shivered in the night wind that billowed in through the shattered windows. 

"While I am incredibly proud of the bravery you displayed, Scarlett, I must bring you some terrible news." Scarlett glanced back at Cecilia's body that she could see through the gap beneath the table. It remained unmoving, Scarlett knowing that nothing McGonagall could tell her would phase her at this point. 

"It's Headmaster Dumbledore--he is dead."


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

An hour later, Scarlett way laying in the Hospital Wing with her shirt off and gripping a pillow. Madame Pomfrey made quick work of removing the splintered glass from her back. 

Beside her, Fred winced, the thought of Scarlett in pain bothering him. She held his hand, his thumb gently rubbing the top of it. Scarlett watched their intertwined fingers, trying not to show that she was in an immeasurable amount of pain. 

Her arms had been coated in a salve to help heal the rash she had procured along with some Muggle pills to help with the pain. Yet, the longer they say there and the more pain she felt, she also felt comfort. For the first time in a long time, she felt peaceful as she lay in dim light with the rain gently pattering on the glass. She watched the light flicker on Fred's features, grateful he was there. 

"I think that is it. You'll need to rest for the night." Madam Pomfrey gave Fred a look that suggested she had already been too lenient. Panic flooded through Scarlett at the thought of Fred leaving her side, her grip tightening on him. 

"Please, let him stay." Scarlett begged, turning her head to Madame Pomfrey who eyed the two before finally relenting and pulling the thin sheet up to Scarlett's shoulders. Scarlett fought back a laugh at the thought of Fred seeing her bare body knowing he had months before. 

"That sheet better not move, Mr. Weasley," she warned, Fred giving her a scandalized look. Madame Pomfrey then took the bowl that held the glass shards and disappeared into her quarters, the door softly shutting. Fred and Scarlett then broke into muffled laughs. Scarlett's chest ached, her neck already beginning to bruise. 

"She thinks I'm trouble," he commented playfully as Scarlett scoffed. 

"You? The Fred Weasley? Never," Scarlett teased as she exhaled and shifted. Fred smiled gently at her before ajusting himself in the chair. 

"Please don't leave," Scarlett blurred when it looked like he was planning to stand. Fred went to laugh at her persistence--perhaps make a joke at her expense--but the look on her face detered him. 

For a moment, she looked genuinely concerned that he was going to leave. Fred smiled at her, raising her hand to his lips. "Never," 

Scarlett smiled weakly, her eyes heavy and body aching. She didn't know what would lay ahead in her future--what trials she may face to locate Victoria--but she did know no matter what, if Fred was there, she could do anything. 

***

Scarlett had finished packing, her owl angrily biting at the wires of his cage as she scolded him. The early summer breeze barreled through the empty dormitory, Scarlett somewhat uncomfortable in her turtleneck. The clock tower chimed for eleven AM and Scarlett headed down to McGonagall's office. 

Scarlett had made the decision the week before when she had been parted from Fred yet again, that she was to spend summer with him. She steeled herself as she exited the Potroat Hole made her way down the stairs. She waved to Dean and Seamus who were chatting about the potential of a summer Quidditch Match and raced past Romilda before she could comment on her fashion. 

By the time she got there, Scarlett was nearly out of breath, and boiling. Her mind raced with how she had recited her stern reply if McGonagall refused her request. Releasing a calming breath, Scarlett knocked on the door. 

"Come in," Scarlett pushed open the door, the smell of crisp mountain air mixed with flowers filling her nostrils as she took in the office. It was much cooler in here, Scarlett fanning herself. McGonagall was standing at her desk, Scarlett noticing it was quite bare. She straightened a small globe as Scarlett's eyes fell to a trunk with her initials by the couch. 

"You're leaving?" Scarlett asked, surprise in her voice as McGonagall looked up. She nodded, her eyes alight with mischief. 

"I am. I will be spending the holiday at my cottage in Fallspring Wood on the outskirts of Caithness." McGonagall said pointedly as Scarlett took the opportunity to work her own plans in. 

"That's great, I'll be staying with Fred," Scarlett shot, her hands knotting behind her back as McGonagall shook her head. 

"I am afraid not. Mr. Weasley himself suggested I extend the invitation to you as well." Scarlett was taken aback--not because she had denied her, but because she had essentially invited her to stay, and Fred was in board. She stuttered for a moment, scrambling for a response. What was he playing at? Writing her with plans for the summer only to change his mind. 

"I'll take that as a yes," McGonagall said, rounding the desk and putting a reassuring arm around her. The Hogwarts Express would leave later that afternoon, Scarlett assuming they would take that. Yet her heart still ached at the thought of being without him, again, for a whole summer. 

"We'll leave at once," McGonagall said cheerfully as she urged Scarlett out of the room. 

"The train won't leave for another few hours," Scarlett alerted as McGonagall shook her head. 

"We are Apparating--do not worry Scarlett, I am quite skilled. Come, let's walk to Hogsmeade." 

****

On the road to Hogsmeade, the air was fragrant. All around them, nature bustled about as the midday sun fought past the tree branches. Scarlett yanked at her sweater collar, sweat collecting at her nape. 

"At this point you should be safe, Scarlett," McGonagall noted as Scarlett nodded and yanked her sweater off. She revealed a thin tank top and her battered neck that was still covered in green and purple bruises. McGonagall winced at Scarlett as she folded her sweater over her arm. 

"Professor McGonagall?" Scarlett asked as she looked over at her. 

"Where did they take Cecilia's body?" Professor McGonagall averted her eyes for a moment, her mouth a thin line. 

"Cecilia was taken to an undisclosed location and burned so that she may never be the victim of necromancy." McGonagall said as Scarlett contorted her mouth at the thought. She would not be surprised if her nightmares came back with a new foe--undead Cecilia Finch. 

"Truly Scarlett, you have nothing more to worry about," McGonagall assured as Scarlett scoffed. The wind whipped past them, McGonagall's skirt rubbing against Scarlett's bare leg. 

"Well not exactly. I still have my sister--that night I was able to see into Cecilia's thoughts," Scarlett said as McGonagall's walk slowed a bit. She listened intently as Scarlett toyed with her braid and remembered the memory. 

"I was able to push her out of my mind and into hers. There I saw that Vol---sorry---You-Know-Who was looking for Victoria." At this McGonagall sucked in a sharp breath. Scarlett glared at the dirt beneath their feet as the sound of the populated village began to grow. 

"He called her something, Professor--an Oculus or something," Scarlett fought to remember what he had called her--her mind growing more and more fuzzy with each day. 

"You will face that battle when you get to it, Scarlett," McGonagall said as they passed through the gates of Hogwarts and the road began to give way to a cobblestone street. Scarlett glanced back at the way they came, wishing the walk had been longer. She wished she had said a real goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not just a goodnight from the common room late the night before. She decided she would write them once Luci was delivered to the cottage. 

"There you are!" 

Scarlett turned, her stomach dropping at the familiar voice. There, standing in a crisp white shirt and jeans was Fred. Scarlett let out a squeal of delight and closed the short distance between them, wrapping her arms around him. McGonagall smiled in spite of herself as Scarlett breathed him in. Fred fought to squeeze her, unsure of which injuries still bothered her. Seconds later, she released him. 

"What are you doing here?" Scarlett asked as Fred glanced at McGonagall. Scarlett looked back at her before meeting his sweet, brown eyes. 

"I was just delivering a few things to Honeydukes before I go away," Fred said as Scarlett's face contorted into worry. She recalled McGonagall mentioning that he had encouraged Scarlett to go with her, but he had never mentioned a trip. Panic began to bubble through her at the thought of an unexpected call--an illness? The Order? 

"Going away?" Scarlett echoed as Fred nodded. 

"Yeah, there's this little cottage in Fallspring Woods I've been so graciously invited to." Realization crept over Scarlett as she turned to McGonagall who was fighting to hold back a grin. 

"You're coming with us?" Scarlett asked, her voice shrill as Fred nodded. 

"I'm here, aren't I?" Scarlett shrieked in delight as she pulled him into her again. Fred laughed, meeting McGonagall's eyes before breathing in Scarlett's comforting scent. 

"Wait, what about the shop?" Scarlett asked into the crook of his neck. Fred released her. 

"Eh, George can handle it--and Ron has been itching to help out. Real tosspot that one," 

"Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate that kind of language all summer," McGonagall scolded lovingly as Fred feigned embarrassment. 

"My apologies, Interim Headmistress of Hogwarts." Fred shot as she narrowed her eyes at him. Scarlett chuckled as she looked between the two. 

"Nor smart talk," she snapped as Scarlett playfully poked Fred's side. 

"Your mother would faint at the thought of you disrespecting your hostess." Scarlett noted as Fred thought for a moment and then nodded. 

"Are you two going be like this all summer?" Scarlett asked as McGonagall held out her arm. Scarlett took it, her hand laced with Fred's. Another refreshing breeze blew past them as Scarlett smiled. 

"One can hope." Fred commented as their heads filled with a gorgeous, vervant forest. 

With that, they disappeared with a pop, nothing more than footprints alerting that they had ever existed on the grounds of Hogsmeade.

END BOOK TWO


End file.
